


Grow As We Go

by poeticallypathetic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Aged up characters, Asami is having a bisexual crisis, Character Disability, F/F, F/M, Korra is an amputee, Korra is in therapy, Non-bending AU, Slow(ish) Burn, Some Fluff, Why? I don't know, another g!p story, idk where this is going, just an idea, really dont know where my mind was, switching POV, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticallypathetic/pseuds/poeticallypathetic
Summary: Korra has never been one to believe in fate. Asami has never been one to let people in.However, with all of these missing puzzle pieces that start connecting from the first day they meet, they're about to be challenged to do things that neither one of them thought they'd ever do.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Original Character, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Original Character
Comments: 329
Kudos: 524





	1. All This Feels Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another story because I HATE MYSELF.
> 
> And it was a thought.  
> I have no idea what the plan is for this at all.
> 
> Help me.
> 
> (Also another G!P story. Why? No idea. I just like writing them. Give me some slack)
> 
>  **Song Used: No Lies, Just Love - Bright Eyes**  
>  (You can listen to it if you want to cry).

It was a beautiful day at Skaket Beach in Massachusetts. The sun was out, the waves were calm, and the breeze was perfect.

Asami smiles as she looks out into the ocean, watching the surfers ride the waves. She had never been to Cape Cod before, but she wishes she could stay forever. This was the perfect vacation spot, not super populated at the time of the year she went, but not freezing. It filled her heart with joy that she could get away from her hectic life in Republic City, even if it was just for a few days.

Nothing could ruin this feeling for her. Or at least she thought.

Like knives cutting through air, she hears the sound of a scream echo through the beach. She puts her hand on her forehead, trying to see past the glare of the sun. She narrows her eyes and sees a surfer struggling to swim back to shore, a trail of dark red following behind them and the panic sets in.

Her heart races and she runs to the shoreline, the surfer using what adrenaline they’re running off of to get out of the ocean before collapsing on the beach. She pulls out her phone and calls 911 as she approaches the surfer.  
  
_‘911, what’s your emergency?’  
  
_“My name is Asami Sato. I’m at Skaket Beach in Cape Cod. We need an ambulance, stat. A surfer was attacked by a shark, I think.” Asami kneels down next to the surfer, pulling her hoodie off and using it to apply pressure to a gigantic wound on the surfer’s left leg. She puts her ear close to their mouth, realizing they are not breathing. “Shit, they’re not breathing. I’m going to perform CPR. Send someone quick!”  
  
_‘Ambulance is en route now.’_  
  
Asami throws her phone on the ground and takes off her belt to create a tourniquet for the surfer’s leg. She starts pushing down on the surfer’s chest, counting her pumps before blowing air into their mouth.  
  
“Come on.” Asami breathes as she starts the next round of CPR.  
  
She hears the surfer gasp as saltwater and blood starts spurting out of their mouth through the multitudes of coughs.  
  
“Hey, my name’s Asami. Can you hear me?” Asami asks frantically. “Do you know where you are?”  
  
“Wha- what happened?”  
  
“You were attacked by a shark. Try and focus on your breathing, you’re in shock right now.”  
  
The surfer tries to sit up, but the pain stops them. “Am I- am I going to die?”  
  
“No, the ambulance is on their way. Keep talking to me.” Asami says as the girl falls back and closes her eyes. “Come on, stay with me.”  
  
“Okay.” The surfer breathes out.  
  
Asami looks them up and down and notices a bracelet on her wrist. “That’s a cool bracelet. Where did you get it?”  
  
“Honduras.”  
  
“That’s awesome.” Asami smiles as she hears the ambulance make its way down the beach. She flags them down and waits. “They’re going to take you to the hospital, now.”  
  
The EMTs hop out of the ambulance with oxygen and a body board to lift her into the truck.  
  
“Wait.” The surfer weakly says. She slowly removes the bracelet and hands it to Asami. “Take this… thank you.”  
  
The EMTs load up the girl and drive off, leaving Asami on the beach, clutching onto the bracelet. She looks down at it, looking back up to see a police officer in front of her.  
  
“Miss Sato? You’re the one who called, correct?” Asami nods. “Would you mind coming with us for a statement? And uh, clean up?”  
  
Asami looks down at her clothes and arms that were covered in blood. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
  
“Yeah, sure.”

* * *

“How are you fairing with the break-up, Korra?” Suyin Beifong, her therapist asks.  
  
Korra fiddles her thumbs, looking down at the ground. “I—”  
  
A sigh falls from her lips. “Not well.”  
  
“Why do you think that is?”  
  
Korra nervously rubs the back of her neck. Her eyes still pointed at the floor. “Because it made me feel useless. Like my body doesn’t work because of the—”  
  
“The injury, right.” Suyin nods. “It’s perfectly normal to feel this way, you know?”  
  
“Heh.” Korra breathes out. “I guess it was just a bruise to my ego when my girlfriend literally left me for ‘someone whose dick worked better’. Like… I can’t—I can’t control what my body does since that day…”

“Of course, you can’t. It’s good that you recognize that.” Suyin smiles. “Anything else I should know?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve noticed—well, my roommate has noticed that I’m still drinking a lot.” Korra admits in shame. “I’m trying to get better, I really am. It’s just with the break-up and my amputation, not being able to play the drums… I just—lose control.”  
  
“I completely understand, Korra. I think that the fact that you are acknowledging these issues, though, is a good way to get past them.” A timer beeps and Suyin looks at her watch. “That’s all the time we have today, but I want to see you next week. Take some notes, see if you notice any changes, okay? Maybe play some music? I remember you saying you used to be a piano player? Write a song, get it all out, okay? I know that everything is pretty rough right now, but I have no doubt you can make it through.”  
  
Korra offers a small smile at her therapist, thanking her as she wheels herself out of the office. She had been in therapy for the past month, since her roommate Kuvira noticed that she was kind of just letting herself waste away. It’s not that she meant to, but when you lose your leg to a shark attack, and then your girlfriend to another person… well, the math can be done about how poorly Korra had reacted to both.  
  
She doesn’t remember too much from that day, six months ago. She does remember being helped by a stranger, and giving them her bracelet, but then nothing until the day she woke up. She recalls waking up in the hospital, unable to feel her leg. When her eyes finally adjusted, she noticed that it was completely gone, right below the knee.  
  
The doctor had given her options for prosthetics and physical therapy, so that she may be able to walk again, and maybe, just maybe play the drums again. But by this point, Korra had already fallen into a deep depression and didn’t really see a way for things to go back to how they were before.

So, for now, she stuck with her chair and on good days, her forearm crutches. Maybe now that she was in therapy, she’d actually start advocating for herself a little more. Maybe she would re-learn how to play the drums with a prosthetic, but for now, it was the last thing on her mind.

* * *

“I don’t want to go to another bar.” Asami groans as her best friend Opal drags her down the street. “I have surgery early tomorrow and I need some sleep.”  
  
“One bar, please. I told Bolin we’d go check out his open mic night. Please, please, please?” Opal practically begs. They stop in front of the bar, and Opal can see Asami nervously playing with the bracelet around her wrist.  
  
“When are you going to tell Bolin that you’re not actually interested in him?”  
  
“When you tell Iroh that you’re not interested in him.” Opal smirks.  
  
“It’s not that I’m not interested in him. I’m just not interested in dating another dick.” Asami rolls her eyes. “It’s bad enough that Mako left me for someone who could ‘give him what he wanted more frequently’.”  
  
“So when you say you’re not interested in dating another dick, does that mean a dude who’s shitty or like someone with an actual dick?” Opal teases. “Because like there’s a big difference.”  
  
“Eh, maybe a bit of both.” Asami shrugs. “But seriously, I should be heading home.”  
  
“Please humor me, Asami. One drink, one open mic night song to listen to, then you can leave?”  
  
“Fine,” Asami harrumphs. “But you’re paying.”  
  
“EEEE!” Opal squeals loudly as she grabs Asami by the wrist, leading her into the bar that Bolin owned. He had just started an open mic night where up and coming artists could get noticed.  
  
When they enter the bar, Asami’s ears are instantly filled with the sound of a very sad piano melody. _Oh gosh, please tell me it’s not another sad love song by some whiney boy._  
  
But when she looks up at the stage, she can now see that the person at the piano was a woman. She had tan skin, lots of tattoos, and short brown hair. Asami was immediately entranced by her, and she’s not entirely sure why. She felt a sense of familiarity but couldn’t exactly pin point it.

 ** _It was in the March of the winter I turned 23*  
When I bought those pills I thought I would need  
And I wrote a letter to my family,  
I said it’s not your fault and you’ve been good to me.  
It’s just lately I’ve been feeling like I don’t belong.  
Like the ground’s not mine to walk upon.  
  
And I heard that music echo through the house  
Where my grandmother drank by herself.  
And I sat watching a flower as it was withering  
I was embarrassed by its honesty.  
So I’d prefer to be remembered as a smiling face.  
Not this fucking wreck that’s taken its place._**  
  
Asami’s eyes go wide as she sings. She can feel the hurt, the pain in her small, yet powerful voice. She can hear the words catch in the back of her throat, like she’s holding back enough emotion and tears to drown the audience. And she can’t look away.  
  
**_So please forgive what I have done.  
No, you can’t stay mad at the setting sun.  
Because we all get tired, I mean eventually,  
_**_**There is nothing left to do but sleep.**  
  
_

“Wow.” Asami breathes out as she continues listening to the song.  
  
A hand is waved in front of her face. “Uh, Asami? You good? I brought you a drink like a while ago and you’ve just been staring off into space.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Asami shakes her head and grabs the drink, taking large gulps out of it so that she could get home faster. “I just don’t ever think I’ve heard a song so… emotional before. Like you can hear the raw emotion in her voice. It’s just so… refreshing and like captivating.”  
  
“Yeah, Bolin said this is the last one of the night. And that he saved it for someone special.” Opal mentions. “She’s cute. You should totally give her your number.”  
  
“I can’t stay, Opal. I have—”  
  
“Surgery in the morning, I know.” Opal raises her hands. “I’m just saying. You went on a total girl-crush rant about her song.”  
  
Asami looks down at the ground, nervously playing with her bracelet once again. She pushes all thoughts of the past few minutes to the back of her mind. “I… gotta go.”  
  
She passes the remainder of her drink off to Opal and hurriedly leaves the bar. “Asami! Wai— UGH.”

Opal groans loudly. She doesn’t understand why Asami has such a hard time with admitting that she was into women. Every single time it comes up, she either goes silent, ends the conversation, or literally runs off. Maybe it was an acceptance thing. Opal knows that Asami’s dad is a little more on the conservative side of things, but she just wishes that her best friend would embrace herself and not run away from any sort of feelings she may have towards women.  
  
She sighs loudly as the song ends, applause filing the room. She pushes her way through the crowd and towards the stage.  
  
If Asami wasn’t going to do it herself, Opal was going to help her.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh?  
> I don't know?  
> Should I-  
> Continue?
> 
> * indicates lyric changes to fit the story.
> 
> [No Lies, Just Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfQPFGw4fuo) \- Bright Eyes


	2. Story of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga goes to the vet, and Asami is the most oblivious lil bb anyone's ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay I'm gonna continue.  
> Thanks for sticking with me :D

It was too early in the morning for Korra to be awake. After she begrudgingly agreed to play open mic night for Bolin, she may have stayed out a little too late and drank a little more than her doctors and therapist think she should.

Somewhere in that drunken haze as she slammed her fingers on the piano keys and sang with a lump in her, she _swore_ she saw a girl wearing her bracelet. But by the time she looked over in her direction again, she was gone and Korra tells herself it’s either a dream or she’s not as sober as she thought she was. Skaket Beach was 500+ miles away from Republic City. There was _no_ way the person who saved her lived in the same city.

She does remember getting approached by a weird, bubbly girl with black hair after her song. So maybe it WAS a dream because she definitely wasn’t hammered enough to forget a good chunk of her night. Surely her mind was playing tricks on her because how could this person be there one second with a nearly full drink in their hands, and then be gone the next? Totally was a dream.

The girl who approached her, however, had told Korra that her friend (who was nowhere in sight) LOVED her song and gave her a phone number because, ‘she’s too chicken to do it herself’. Luckily, Korra was still sitting behind the piano so the girl didn’t realize she was disabled, as that was most people’s usual cue to pity her or ask about the injury. She offered a halfhearted smile and hesitantly took the number but it got shoved in her wallet, with no real intention to text whoever her friend was. No, Korra couldn’t deal with that right now. Especially not after... her.

No, today she had a whole different thing to tackle: getting Naga to the vet.

Naga was Korra’s Samoyed/Husky mix. She was a big ball of white fluff and unfortunately had bad back leg that needed surgery.

And if there was one thing Naga vehemently hated more than baths, it was the vet.

Korra praised the spirits that Kuvira was able to help her because the last time they took Naga to the vet to get her leg checked and have her surgery scheduled, the poor dog stuck her legs out at the door and used the frame to stop her from entering the vicinity. The little gesture only caused more problems for Naga’s leg, unfortunately.

A knock on her door brings her back to reality. “Yo Kor, we gotta leave in ten. So like if ya have morning wood take care of it immediately!”

Korra groans. She knows Kuvira was trying to make light of the shitty situation she found herself in but it still stung a little. Since the shark attack, her ability to get aroused was... well in the best term she could think of, broken. It’s quite literally one of the reasons her now ex-girlfriend decided to leave her for _him._

“You KNOW it hasn’t happened in months!” Korra shouts back. “I’ll be out soon.”

Korra pushes herself up and maneuvers into her wheelchair. Luckily, she had always been the type to keep her bed low to the ground, so no adjustments needed to be made to her room when she came home. She decides to throw on gym shorts and a hoodie because it was 7:30 in the morning, and she didn’t really feel like actually dressing for the day.

She wheels herself out and sees Kuvira by the garage door with Naga on a leash.

“It’s a good thing she likes car rides because as soon as she realizes we’re at the V-E-T she’s gonna lose her shit.” Kuvira says.

“Well that’s what I have you for.” Korra chuckles as they head out. She waits for Kuvira and Naga to get in the car before she wheels herself down the ramp Kuvira had installed for her. She gets herself into the car and Kuvira folds up her lightweight chair and sets it next to her. “Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

Asami’s eyes were going blurry as she once again goes over the paperwork for today’s agenda. She had three surgeries and a bunch of annuals to assist on. She hears the doorbell to the clinic ring and through a door, she can hear the receptionist Zhu Li talking to the client.

 _“This must be Naga!”_ Zhu Li exclaims.

 _“It is.”_ A voice replies. _“Gonna be like me soon, huh, Naga?”_

Asami’s brow furrows as she looks over the paperwork once again. Naga was scheduled for a leg amputation and she wonders what the owner means by that.

_“We’re like two peas in a pod.”_

_“Well, I have no doubt that she’ll adjust soon. You can bring her back to the room once we get a weight on her.”_ Zhu Li replies.

Asami shuffles her paperwork into a neat stack and rolls her hoodie sleeves down, ready to brace the cool, air-conditioned room. She passes the door that leads to the lobby and heads down the hall to the doors that lead to the back of each exam room.  
  
She sighs loudly as she puts on her biggest smile and knocks on the door.  
  
“Naga?” Asami double checks as she barely opens the door, not fully entering yet.  
  
“Uh, yeah.” The client replies, and Asami takes this as her cue to enter. When she gets in the room, she’s met with the sight of two women, one in a wheelchair, and the other standing near the door, and a white dog who is cowering in the corner. She quickly glances down at the woman in the wheelchair’s missing leg and it finally clicks with what she had heard earlier. She doesn’t look for too long, but notes that the amputee had a sleeve tattoo on both legs, however, one now ended right below the knee. She then turns her focus on the computer screen in front of her, trying not to appear like she was staring.

“Hi, I’m Asami, Dr. Lee’s surgery vet tech.” Asami states as she logs in to the computer and pulls up the charts.

“I’m Korra.” The woman in the wheelchair replies.  
  
“Kuvira.” The other woman chimes in.  
  
“Nice to meet you, both. I’m going to be assisting on Naga’s amputation today. Did Zhu Li give you her weight?”  
  
“Yes. Uh 62 pounds.”  
  
“Perfect. And has she had any bad reaction to anesthesia?”  
  
“Not that I’m aware of.”  
  
“Any allergies to medications or foods?”  
  
“None.”

Asami smiles, looking back over at Korra and her friend? Partner? Who knows? Asami shouldn’t even be thinking about this right now. “Would you mind if I gave her a treat?”  
  
“No, go ahead.”  
  
Asami reaches into a jar and grabs a treat. “Naga, come here.”  
  
Naga whines and backs away from Asami and as far into the corner as she could go. “It’s okay, come here.”  
  
Asami places the treat on the floor and Naga gets curious, cautiously walking over to where Asami was kneeling.  
  
“Good girl.” Asami pets the dog and grabs her stethoscope, talking further vitals on Naga. She glances up and she can see Korra’s hands fiddling on her lap in what seemed like anxiousness. “Do you have any questions for me?”  
  
“Will she be okay?”  
  
“She’ll be fine.” Asami reassures. “I’ve got to go get her IV ready and Dr. Lee will be in soon to talk to you about the procedure.”  
  
Asami offers a smile before exiting the room with Naga in tow.  
  
Korra lets out a breath that she didn’t know that she was holding.  
  
“She’s cute.” Kuvira chimes in, wiggling her eyebrows at Korra. “You should totally try and get her number.”  
  
“I don’t _need_ her number.” Korra wheels herself over to Kuvira and slaps her on the arm. “We’re here for Naga, not to pick up women!”

“Okay, okay.” Kuvira lifts her hands defensively, but in a lighthearted way. “I’m just saying, she definitely was eyeing you.”  
  
“I’m an amputee, Kuv. A lot of people ‘eye’ me.” Korra rolls her eyes. “It’s a natural reaction to stare at someone who’s missing a limb.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Gyatso.” Kuvira chuckles, but knows that her best friend has a point. A LOT of people would stare at Korra. Whenever they went anywhere, all eyes were on her, people talking amongst themselves, probably wondering how someone so young could have lost their leg. Disability was unfortunately still a big stigma in Republic City.  
  
A knock on the door ends their conversation and Asami walks back in with Naga, and Dr. Lee following behind them.  
  
“Hi Korra, good to see you again.” Dr. Lee smiles, shaking her hand before moving to the computer to pull up Naga’s x-rays. “Well, I’ll just get right to the point. We’re going to amputate the left hind leg due to an unhealed injury and severe joint pain in the knee. Luckily, most animals recover better from hind leg amputations because they carry most of their weight in the front.”  
  
He points at the x-rays and looks at Korra to make sure she’s gathering all of the information before continuing. “As always, with surgery there is a risk factor of 5% and a fatality rate of 1%, but I assure you, with Asami assisting on this surgery, you have nothing to worry about. She is one of the best. Now, we’ll hold Naga here at our clinic for a minimum of 24 hours to ensure post-pain management and make sure everything went well. If she is up and walking after that period of time, you may take her home with aftercare information. Any further questions?”  
  
“No, I think I got it.” Korra nods, looking down at her dog who’s laying at Asami’s feet. “You’re gonna do wonderfully, Naga.”  
  
“I assure you, she will be fine. We also, if you so please, can text you updates and photos throughout her stay here so that you’re ensured that she is a-okay.” Asami mentions and Korra immediately nods. “Is the number in your chart a good number to reach you at?”  
  
“It is.” Korra smiles. “Thank you guys so much for taking care of my baby. She’s literally the world to me.”  
  
“She’s in good hands, we promise.”

* * *

Korra spent the rest of the morning lazing around while Kuvira worked around the house to get things ready for Naga. To say Korra felt a little useless was an understatement. When she had gotten home from Massachusetts, Kuvira had completely made their house wheelchair accessible. Korra was thankful, but still felt bad that she couldn’t help out much.

Physical therapy was a slow process, since she had lost so much muscle mass in her right leg due to being wheelchair bound. And it’s not like she opted to always using the wheelchair, but her leg and arms would grow tired after a couple of hours on the crutches.  
  
She was working on it, though, and she had to remind herself of that.

She decided that today, however, she was going to try, damn it.  
  
She grabs her forearm crutches and lifts herself up, doing her best to steady herself on her remaining limb. She heads out to the living room to see Kuvira building a ramp for Naga that led to the couch.  
  
“I’m gonna head into the city and grab food. Do you want anything?” Korra asks as she leans and puts pressure on her arms.  
  
“Yeah, actually. Can you go to Narook’s and get me some noodles? I’m hungry as fuck.” Kuvira chuckles, wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
“Your wish is my command.” Korra sticks her tongue out and heads towards the garage. If there was one saving grace to losing her leg, it was that she could still drive since she only needed her right foot to do so. It wasn’t necessarily recommended, but they lived close enough to downtown that Korra knew it’d be okay. Plus, Kuvira was busy and she didn’t want to bother her, since her roommate had done so much for her since the incident.  
  
As she heads out, her phone beeps and she waits until she’s in the car and sitting to look at it.

 **(716-555-7264):** Hi Korra. This is Asami at Northshore Vet Clinic. I just wanted to let you know the surgery was a success and Naga is currently resting in recovery [Photo].  
  
She smiles at the photo and reminds herself to text them back later.  
  
It takes Korra 10 minutes to make it downtown. She parks in a parking lot just down the street and grabs her crutches from the passenger seat. She unfolds them (they were the fancy collapsible kind) and starts her trek down the sidewalk. She paces herself, noting the busy walking traffic of the city. The last thing she needed was to run into someone and take a fall.  
  
As she heads in the direction of her desired location, through the crowd, she spots what looks to be her bracelet around the wrist of a tall woman with black hair. She can’t tell who they are, as their back was facing her, but what she could tell is that they had pale skin, black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and a slender frame. It _almost_ looked like Asami, but Korra notes that they definitely were not wearing the same clothes as Asami was earlier that morning. Not that…. Not that she was looking.

 _She was_.

“Hey! Wait up!” She calls out, or at least she thinks she does, but since they’re not turning around, she assumes the latter. She puts a little more effort into her stride, trying her hardest to catch up with the person, but they don’t stop and keep heading down the sidewalk.  
  
The next thing Korra realizes is the wobbly rods of her forearm crutches losing grip with the sidewalk and hitting the ground. And then a voice.  
  
“Shit, I’m so sorry.” The person who had run into her apologizes. She cringes when they speak. Because she knows that voice all too well.  
  
They finally realize it too when she turns around and glares daggers at them.  
  
“Korra…?”  
  
“Mako.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get DRAMATIC. Stay tuned!


	3. You Ruin Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra runs into someone she'd rather not see.  
> Asami is still forever having a bisexual crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter. There will be more Korrasami meetings in the next one!
> 
> Song Used  
> [ **You Ruin Me**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_rZ9rHFwGY) \- The Veronicas  
> (*) Indicates lyric changes to fit the story

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” The person who had run into her apologizes. She cringes when they speak. Because she knows that voice all too well.  
  
They finally realize it too when she turns around and glares daggers at them.  
  
“Korra…?”  
  
“Mako.” Korra says through gritted teeth. Of course, she would run into the one person she never wanted to see again. The man that her girlfriend left her for. The man who she caught with his dick in her mouth at _THEIR_ house. Oh, how she loathed him.

Mako offers a hand to Korra, but she cuts him off. “Don’t. I don’t need your help. _YOU_ have done enough. Or was getting a blow job from my girlfriend not enough, that now you’re here kicking me while I’m down?”  
  
“Korra, don’t—”  
  
“Save it.”  
  
“Don’t be fucking mad that my dick works and yours doesn’t.” Mako snaps.  
  
“Oh no, my poor ego. At least mine’s still bigger than yours since you shoved ¾ of it into your personality.” Korra bites back, pushing herself off the ground, and starting back down the sidewalk. “Have fun with Jade. You two _really_ deserve each other.”  
  
“HEY. FUCK YOU, KORRA.” Mako screams.  
  
“I would, but I heard you don’t like taking it up the ass. Something about ‘losing your manliness’ or some bullshit like that.” Korra turns around and smirks, watching Mako dejectedly lower his head and walk away, mumbling as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

MAN, it felt good standing up for herself. Maybe Suyin was right. Maybe she just had to advocate for herself more often. Because the fire that once raged inside her only kept her angry and warm. But now, there was some fight, some bite. And damn, did it feel fucking awesome.

Now, if only she could stop imagining the person who saved her. Because there was no way in actuality that they existed in this city, right? She was just hallucinating. She was sure of it. Because there was _absolutely, positively_ no way that she’s seen this person twice in less than 24 hours.

* * *

Asami sat at the diner and checked her watch once again, groaning when she realized Opal was STILL late. After Naga’s surgery, Dr. Lee let her take a long lunch so she decided to spend some time with her best friend, even if she had just seen her last night.

The bell dings and Asami lifts her head, seeing Opal jog over to the table.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Opal huffs out. “I ran into Mako on my way here and he looked pissed about something. Tried venting to me and I was like ‘do you think we’re friends?’ Like the audacity! And then he walked away muttering something about how his dick wasn’t as small as someone said it was. It was wild.”

Asami rolls her eyes. “Good, I hope someone put him in his place. He’s a jackass.”

“That’s for sure.” Opal chuckles as she picks up a menu, the sound of Asami’s phone vibrating on the table in a spurt of what seemed like three texts. “Who’s that?”

Asami glances down at the phone, watching the notifications come through but doesn’t pick it up. “Just a client.”

“Why does a client have your phone number? Isn’t that like a big no-no?”

Asami shrugs. “Clinic phone was dropped in water. It’s out of commission.”

Opal raises an eyebrow. “Okay... oh, don’t hate me but I totally gave that girl at the bar your number.”

“OPAL!” Asami chastises. “I don’t need strangers having my number!”

“But a client can?” Opal pouts.

“That’s different! The poor girl was a mess because her dog’s leg had to be amputated and I didn’t know the clinic phone was down. I promised her updates.” Asami argues.

“Was she cute?” Opal wiggles her eyebrows, and Asami reaches across the table to smack her. “WHAT? I’m just wondering.”

“I didn’t really look at her that much.”

“Why not?” Opal presses. “What if she was the girl I gave your number to?”

“I don’t think she was. This girl was an amputee, left leg. Hence, why I didn’t not look at her that much. I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.” Asami explains.

“Okay, maybe not. Although, if she was, that’d be pretty badass!” Opal exclaims, clapping her hands together. “I could totally get behind someone who didn’t let a disability hold them back from their dreams. Speaking of, were you ever able to get a hold of that person you saved?”

“No…” Asami toys with the bracelet around her wrist, the one she got from the woman she had saved at the beach. She hadn’t taken it off since the day of the attack, after she had washed all of the blood off of it, of course. “They said she didn’t want to be contacted and to stay anonymous. Which is fair.”

“I can’t believe you don’t remember what she looked like. Because like, what if she was hot AF and you saved her, and then y’all dated and it’d be like the coolest love story ever! I mean you NEVER take her bracelet off! That’s already romantic.”

Asami groans. Opal really, REALLY wanted Asami to date a woman. And it’s not like she hasn’t thought about it, she has many times. But then the reminder that she had the “gay” beat out of her as a teenager comes back into her mind, and it scares her. She shudders at the memory.

“Well when adrenaline is pumping through your body because you’re trying to save someone’s life, uh their physical attributes aren’t the first thing on your mind.”

“That’s fair. But it’d still be cute.”

“Okay.” Asami chuckles. “You keep thinking that.”

* * *

Korra was trying; boy was she trying her hardest not to slam half a bottle of whiskey when she returned home. She dropped off Kuvira’s food and retreated to her bedroom, eyeing the bottle sitting on her desk, watching as it mocked her from afar.

It had been a few weeks since she had been in therapy with Suyin, mainly to talk about the breakup, the injury, and her unhealthy coping mechanisms. The last straw was when Kuvira came home to find her passed out on the hardwood floor after drinking so much she fell out of her wheelchair and Kuvira had to rush her to the hospital and get her stomach pumped.

Korra thought the urge to binge drink would’ve ended there, but it unfortunately didn’t. Instead it taunted her.

Seeing Mako today made that urge all the more prevalent, but she scolded herself for letting him get to her.

_You’re stronger and better than that. You’re better than the alcohol. You’re stronger than the people who have rejected you and made you feel small and worthless._

The mantra Suyin has her say in therapy repeats in her head.  
  
Then she remembers another good idea Suyin had: write it out. Whatever she was feeling. Whether it was sad, angry, some stupid break up song. Just pour your thoughts out onto paper, or in Korra’s case, into music.  
She wheels herself over to her piano and maneuvers onto the bench. She places her right foot on the pedal and starts playing a soft melody, lyrics slowly starting to come to her as she repeats the melody over and over again.

_I know you thought that I wouldn’t notice.  
You were acting so strange, I’m not that dumb.  
And in the end, I hope he* was worth it.  
I don’t care if you loved me, you make me numb.  
  
‘Cause you play me like a symphony_

_Play me ‘til your fingers bleed.  
Yeah, I’m your greatest masterpiece.  
You ruin me.  
  
Later when the curtain’s drawn,  
And no one’s there for you back home.  
Don’t cry to me, you’ve played me wrong.  
You’ve ruined me._

_We’re that song you wouldn’t sing.  
Just a broken melody.  
You’re killing me._

“Shit.” Kuvira’s voice breaks through the air, causing Korra to jump. “That was deep.”

  
“You fucking scared me, asshole.” Korra berates, glaring at her roommate.  
  
Kuvira chuckles and walks further into Korra’s room, eyeing the drumset in the corner that had a sheet thrown over it. “Sorry, it’s just been awhile since I’ve heard you play anything.”  
  
“I played a song last night.” Korra rolls her eyes.  
  
“Because Bolin asked you to. And I wasn’t even there to hear it.” Kuvira shrugs, before nodding her head towards the drums. “It’s nice hearing you play for you, though. It reminds me of the times you’d keep me up at night with every new song and idea you were working on for us. I kind of miss it.”  
  
The small comment causes Korra to smile, but also feel internally sad. She remembers those days, they weren’t far behind in her past. She and Kuvira had been playing music together for years. Their band, SPIRITS, had finally gotten noticed enough for them to tour to other countries, and had an album under their belt. She had just started making a name for herself as the drummer and vocalist of the upbeat pop punk band. And then the shark attack happened and Korra withdrew from the world, her band (aside from Kuvira), and everything she had once loved so dearly.  
  
“Whenever you feel you’re ready, it’d be nice to hear those drums and cymbals filling the air again.” Kuvira smiles. “But it’s on your own time.”  
  
“Do you ever think we could get back to where we were, though?” Korra asks genuinely.  
  
“Of course, I do, Korra. We posted the announcement that we were on hiatus. Not that we were gone forever. But it’s up to you whether or not you want to try picking the drums back up. Just remember it’s not impossible. Remember Andrew from The Ghost Inside?” Korra nods. “He lost his right leg above the knee in an accident, and they had a special kit built for him to be able to play with or without a prosthetic.”  
  
“That’s true.” Korra ponders on it. “It’s just with my left leg, I lose my hi-hat and my double kick abilities. Not just my bass kick. I think that’s what getting to me.”  
  
“Still not impossible, Gyatso. Just difficult. But you know me and the band will be here for you for whatever you decide, and we make no decisions without you.” Kuvira winks before heading towards the door. “Keep it up, it’s nice to hear you play again. Any instrument, in that capacity.”  
  
“Kuvira?” Korra calls out and her roommate turns around. “Thanks, again. For everything. You’re seriously one of the best friends, band mates, and roommates I could have ever asked for.”  
  
“You’re mine, too, Korra. Always.”  
  
Kuvira leaves and Korra looks over to the corner of her room. She stares at the white sheet she had thrown over her drums right after she returned from the hospital. She pushes herself off of the piano bench and into her wheelchair, moving over to the kit. She pulls the sheet off and feels a sense of relief wash over, as if this thing that she had tried to hide away had been revealed. She pushes herself onto the stool and sits behind her drum kit for the first time in 6 months. She places her right leg on the bass pedal and grabs the sticks. She holds her breath as her eyes map out of the layout in front of her. She spins a little to the left to close her hi-hat cymbals since she couldn’t use the pedal for now.  
  
She can feel her arms and legs shaking from the muscle weakness she had lost as she ghosts the sticks over the drums. She holds her breath and closes her eyes, picturing what it was like for her to be fully abled and playing for crowds of people. _She could do this_.  
  
And for the first time in 6 months, Kuvira heard the sound of drums echo throughout their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> Korra's doing it, guys. 
> 
> Now, will Asami?
> 
> Also, if you want to watch something super awesome, [click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GRxbZMSOnY)  
> It's a video journey of Andrew Tkaczyk from The Ghost Inside playing drums for the first time since losing his leg. And was an inspiration for Korra in this story!


	4. This Is Where We Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting up in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also formatted this story a little differently when it came to text messages so if you guys like it, let me know! Hopefully it looks okay on your phones, too. I used my phone to try and make it as readable as possible

The bar was fully alive and in swing by the time Kuvira arrived. She grabbed a beer and stood at the bar, watching as people danced to the music that flooded the room.

She had decided to give Korra some space to play drums, even though it filled her heart with immense joy that she heard them echo through the halls. She could also hear the frustrated yells that came from her best friend’s room every time she barely even messed up. Which was typical of Korra, normally, but this time she just sounded defeated.

So she knocked on her door and told her she was going out just so Korra didn’t feel embarrassed that she couldn’t play in the capacity she once did before. She knows her best friend well, and Korra responds to the action with an appreciative smile.

Suddenly she feels the presence of someone next to her. She looks over and sees a girl a little shorter than her standing to her left. Kuvira notes that she had slightly tan skin and black hair, and eyes as green as her own. She’s staring at Kuvira, and Kuvira instinctively raises an eyebrow and narrows her eyes.

“Uh hi?”

“Hi!” The girl responds. “Are you waiting for a drink? I need to order but I don’t want to cut in line if you still haven’t gotten one yet.”

Kuvira shakes her and lifts her glass. “I’m good, go ahead.”

“Thank you!” She replies happily before grabbing the bartender’s attention and ordering some sort of cocktail. While the bartender makes her drink, she turns back to Kuvira. “Do you come here often?”

“Is this how women start conversations now?” Kuvira chuckles. “Eh, sometimes. I know the owner.”

“No way, me too!” The girl exclaims, lifting her hand. “I’m Opal!”

“Kuvira.”

“That’s a cool name. So you know Bolin?” Opal asks as she grabs her drink from the bar and taking a sip.

“Yeah, kind of.” Kuvira shrugs. “My roommate and I met him at a concert awhile ago when his band played with ours.”

“You’re in a band, too?” Opal asks.

“That I am.” Kuvira smiles. “I’m the bassist.”

“What are you called? I’ll have to look you up.”

“SPIRITS.” Kuvira replies. “But we’re on a bit of a hiatus right now.”

“Why’s that?” Opal frowns.

“Our drummer and vocalist got injured, so...” Kuvira trails off. She knows better than to tell Korra’s full story, since it’s hers to tell. “We’re taking a break while they recover.”

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. I love going to concerts, I was hoping you guys were playing soon.”

“Why?” Kuvira laughs. “You haven’t even heard our music yet. What if it’s not your cup of tea?”

“Well I like a lot of teas...” Opal argues, twiddling her thumbs. “And I don’t know, maybe it’d be a good excuse to see you again?”

Kuvira smiles and shakes her head lightly. She leans closer to Opal and says just above a whisper. “Or you could just ask me for my phone number.”

Kuvira downs the rest of her drink, winks, and walks away leaving Opal standing with eyes wide and mouth agape.

Oh, she was definitely going to have to tell Korra about this.

* * *

**Opal**

omg omg omg I have to tell you something   
  
Asami, reply to me!!  
  
ITS 9 AT NIGHT. ARE YOU REALLY  
ALREADY ASLEEP WOMAN?

OH MY GOD. I was in the shower.  
  
What do you want?

Okay right  
  
so I was at the bar  
  
and I ran into this really hot girl  
  
like really hot

Opal, please stop sending multiple texts.  
One long one is fine

BUZZKILL. Fine  
  
I was at the bar and I saw this really hot girl,  
and sheis in this band that played with Bolin.  
And I was totes flirting with her and I asked  
her when her band was playing, you know,  
so I could see her again and she totally just  
told me to ask for her number and walked  
away and now I'm numberless!

Exhilerating, really.

SHUT UP. You should've seen her. HOT AF

I'm sure. But I have to get going  
Early morning yet again.

Ugh fine. I'm going to do some research on   
this band, but we should definitely go to  
their next show whenever that is because  
mmph... I melted a little bit tonight

Haha. Okay, whatever you say, Opal.  
Goodnight.

* * *

The next morning felt brutal for Korra, to say in the least. Her joints were killing her after she spent countless hours trying to get back in the swing of playing the drums. The endeavor, however, didn’t come without a lot of cursing, yelling, and a few times of her getting so mad at herself that she threw the sticks across the room then had to annoyingly get up and wheel herself over to retrieve them.  
  
She knew she was a good drummer, and every single little mistake that she made due to her missing leg only made her all the more frustrated. She knew Kuvira could tell because the bassist had told her she was going to head out for a little to let Korra be by herself in this moment of vulnerability and trying to relearn how her body once worked behind a drumset.

She appreciated the gesture, though. Kuvira has always been good at knowing exactly what Korra needs and what times are appropriate to give her space. She probably knows Korra better than Korra knows herself, and that’s why they’re best friends. They’ve been through thick and thin together, ever since they were children in the system and then on into their teenage years when they were both adopted into loving families. They were lucky enough to live close to each other, and their close-knit friendship continued to grow from there.

Korra got adopted into Tenzin Gyatso’s family, a rather large one for her being an only child before her parents passed away in a car accident. But Tenzin and Pema loved Korra with all of their heart, like any wonderful parents would, and Korra can honestly say that even with the heartache of losing her parents, she was able to find new ones and not live out the rest of her adolescent years in foster care.

Korra reminisces for a little while longer before deciding that she should get up and get ready for the day. She knew Kuvira worked today, and that she would be flying solo to pick Naga up from the vet.  
  
She had gotten a text from Asami at the clinic that Naga was all ready for discharge and Korra made her way to vet’s office.  
  
As she enters, she’s greeted by Zhu Li, who offers her a bright smile. “Welcome back, Korra! Are you ready to get Naga?”  
  
“More than ready!” Korra beams back happily. “I’ve missed my girl.”  
  
“Let me go grab Asami and we’ll help you get her in the car. She’s still a little sluggish so jumping into the vehicle is not wise.” Zhu Li nods and exits through the door behind her, returning with Naga limping along and Asami following suit.  
  
Korra tries her best not to stare at the vet tech. But it was hard when there was just something about her that Korra couldn’t seem to put her finger on. She shrugs the thoughts aside and the three exit the building and to Korra’s car. Asami and Zhu Li help Naga into the backseat where the dog happily lies down. Zhu Li heads back to the building while Asami stays outside with Korra, and she notes that the vet tech is nervously rubbing her arm.  
  
“So, here’s all of the paperwork. If you want, you can call Zhu Li back later and pay by phone. Aftercare is pretty easy. Just make sure her staples don’t get wet and keep her cone on. You can bring her back any time after 12 days to get her staples removed.” Asami explains.

“Awesome,” Korra smiles. “Thanks so much, again. For the updates and everything. It, uh, definitely help curb my anxiety about the procedure.”  
  
“That’s what we do.” Asami mirrors the smile and watches as Korra swiftly lifts herself out of her chair, using the car to balance while she puts it into the passenger seat. “Can I ask something?”  
  
“Sure.” Korra nods as she sits down in the drivers seat and faces to the side so she can talk to Asami. “What’s up?”  
  
“I don’t mean to sound ignorant, but uh… how do you…?”  
  
“Drive?” Korra chuckles. “Well, for starters, I had to get rid of my stick shift.”  
  
Asami’s brow furrows.  
  
“You know, because I would need the extra leg to shift?”  
  
“Right, yeah. Sorry. That was a dumb question.” Asami shakes her head. “Forgive me.”  
  
“Nothing to forgive. I’m pretty used to it by now.” Korra shrugs.  
  
“Well… uh…” Asami trails off, her face red with embarrassment. “Have a good day.”  
  
“You, too.”

* * *

Asami _hates_ herself. Why the fuck would she ask an amputee how they drive? Why did that even cross her mind? Why was she so socially inept and stupid? She feels bad for Korra, that Korra has gotten used to the dumb questions about her disability, and Asami feels dumb for even mentioning anything and contributing to that.   
  
“Ugh.” She groans loudly as she slaps her palm against her face. “Idiot.”  
  
“Who’s an idiot?” Zhu Li breaks the silence.  
  
“Me. I’m the idiot.” Asami disappointedly points at herself.  
  
“And why are you an idiot?”  
  
“I just asked Korra how she drove with one leg. As if I don’t know how cars work. I just made a fool of myself and probably made her uncomfortable.” Asami sighs.  
  
“I don’t think that makes you an idiot. I think it makes you human. It’s our natural curiosity to learn about things we don’t fully understand.”  
  
“You’re right.” Asami shrugs. “I just hope she doesn’t think poorly of me. She’s a client and I don’t want to ruin that relationship.”  
  
“I have a feeling she’ll be okay. She’s a tough girl from what I can gather.”

* * *

**Opal**

You will not believe what happened

Oooh. Tea. Spill it

I asked my client how she drove  
with one leg I’m fucking embarrassed  
and am going to go promptly die now

Yikes. Did she take it well at least?

Well yeah, I think

Then no harm done.

In your mind, yeah

I, too, have news.

Okay, spill.

I found that girl I met last night. And I  
messaged her on instagram and now I  
am not numberless.   
  
  


You stalked her instagram??

Well... not really...

Not really?

Okay, I did. But it wasn't hard! Her  
name is Kuvira like how many  
Kuvira's could there be?

That's fair I guess. Weird, but fair

Did the girl I gave your number  
to ever text you?

No because maybe like me, she's  
not interested in being set up.

Poo. I thought you guys would hit it off.

* * *

**Korra**

Yoooo you will not believe this

????

What?

Some girl I met last night who was totally  
flirting with me found me on instagram  
and now I think we have a date?????

Oh fuck ya! Congrats dude

Anyways, how ya feeling?

Naga and I are just hanging out  
on the couch. We look like twins  
with our missing legs lol

Also I got asked today how I drive  
with one leg hahahaha 

Who asked?

Asami at the vet clinic

Oh the cute one? The one who I keep  
telling you to get her number?

Yes...

So did you get her number?

No...

Well what about that number the girl  
at the bar gave to you? Used that one?

I don't need to be set up with  
invisible friends

Invisible?

Like her friend wasn't present

Oh, gotcha. Well text it! 

Ya, okay, maybe ;P

* * *

Korra grabs her wallet and opens it up, pulling out the piece of paper from it. She glances over the number before typing it into her phone and realizing that there's something off when the next screen pulls up:

**(716-555-7264)**

Hi Korra. This is Asami at Northshore  
Vet Clinic. I just wanted to let you know  
the surgery was a success and Naga is  
currently resting in recovery  
[Photo].

Aww my poor baby

Is it weird if I ask you to tell  
her that I love her?

Also thank you for the update,  
I appreciate it greatly. You have  
no idea how much it means

It's not weird. We will keep you  
posted throughout the rest of the  
day on her progress.

(16:47)

Hi Korra, Naga is doing well. She seems  
to be liking us here at the vet clinic a  
little more than she used to  
[Photo]

Is she literally smiling next to Dr. Lee?

That she is. Pain management is going  
well and she seems to be getting  
around fairly easily!

Oh that's wonderful!

(9:09)

Hello again! Naga is ready to be picked  
up whenever you are ready to come get her.

  
"NO. FUCKING. WAY." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going, but I like it and I hope you do too.  
> I'm not putting myself on a schedule, but I am slingin out chapters like my life depends on it and that I have anything better to do during a pandemic soooo
> 
> The next one will be out soon. Less than a week.


	5. I’m Flying Blind (And I’m Making This Up As I Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little awkward between our two lil bbs, but all's well the ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains depictions of verbal and physical abuse that some readers may find disturbing or triggering. I advise caution and reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly dialogue but I swear it serves a purpose.

**Kuvira**

DUDE THE NUMBER THE GIRL  
GAVE ME WAS ASAMI’S

How did you figure that out?

Hey man, you told me to text  
it. I went to do what you said  
and it pulled up our entire  
conversation about Naga.

Well now I can stop bugging  
you to get her number ;P

Dude I’m not gonna text her  
that’d be awkward

  
Why would that be awkward?

“Oh hey Asami, your friend gave  
me your number and it just so  
happens to be the one you use to  
text me from the clinic. What’s up?”

Idk I don’t think it’s awkward.

Ya, but you’re not me

Meaning?

You know what I mean.

* * *

The next week had flown by in the blink of an eye and Asami did everything she could to keep herself busy and keep her mind off of the ‘incident’ as she liked to call what happened between her and Korra at the vet clinic. She doesn’t know why it’s eating her alive but it had been consuming her thoughts since it happened. Okay, so maybe she _knew_ why, but she was having a hard time admitting it to herself which is exactly why she sat in the waiting area of Suyin’s practice.

She had only been to a therapist once, when she was a teenager and her mom had passed away. She never continued after their first session, hiding behind a fake smile and reassuring everyone that she was in fact okay.

But this time, with her inner monologue constantly beating down on her, she knew she should go back.

She fiddles with the sleeve of her hoodie when she hears the door open and Suyin saying goodbye to her client. Asami’s looking at the ground, but hears the sound of crutches on the carpeted floor and looks up to see the one person she was currently sitting in the chair because of.

“Korra, hi.” Asami says in shock as she lets go of her hoodie sleeve.

“Crazy running into you here.” Korra offers a gentle smile. “I mean, not literally, because uh... I take mental health seriously but—“

“How’s Naga holding up?” Asami chuckles, trying to lighten the slight tension she could feel between them.

“She’s doing well. We’re kind of both learning how to be legless together.” Korra jokes. “I have a question for you now, though.”

“Oh, uh... yeah, of course.” Asami stutters out, interested in what the question was.

“Do you always text clients from your personal phone?” Korra raises an eyebrow.

“How did you kno—“ Asami pauses and clears her throat. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Some girl at a bar gave me your phone number... I wanna assume she’s a friend? Well anyway, my roommate convinced me to text it and... yeah, it pulled up all the conversations that we had when you guys had Naga.” Korra shrugs. “I was just wondering if you always used your personal phone.”

“Our clinic phone was out of commission.” Asami answers honestly. “And uh, yeah. She’s my best friend, annoying one at that. Also, she must not have convinced you well enough because I didn’t get a text.”

“I, uh, thought it’d be awkward.”

“Fair.” Asami replies. “So, you play music.”

“Yep.”

“You’re really talented.” Asami mentions.

“Thanks.” Korra smiles. “You’re talented too, at uh, you know, animal stuff.”

“Thanks.” Asami chuckles.

Suyin pops her head out and motions for Asami to enter. “I better get going.”

“Yeah...” Korra trails off.

“It won’t be awkward if you decide to text me.” Asami gets up from the chair and passes by Korra. “I mean, I don’t mind.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Sure.” Korra stutters. “I’ll see you around.”

“Okay.” Asami nods before heading into the room. She lets out an exasperated sigh as she sits down in the chair across Suyin, who is eyeing her.

“I didn’t know you knew Korra.”

“I don’t really.” Asami shrugs. “She was a client at my vet clinic.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Well, let’s get started. What’s going on with you?”

Asami takes in a deep breath and holds it. She closes her eyes and presses her lips together.

“I’m having these feelings that I’ve repressed for years. And I’m scared to act on them.”

Suyin looks up from the pad she was jotting notes down on. “And why is that?”

“Because of my father...”

* * *

**Kuvira**

And I just ran into Asami at my  
therapist’s office. Definitely not  
texting her now.

So what?

So wouldn’t it be weird to keep  
talking to her? I mean we see the  
same therapist and idk if I can  
handle a relationship right now.

Especially after seeing Mako  
the other day. I just ugh.

I don’t think that’s weird

But also fuck Mako

And who said anything about  
a relationship?

You guys can just start as  
friends

That’s true. Speaking of, how did  
your date go? I keep forgetting  
to ask and it's been like a week

Good, she’s coming over today  
to hang out, if ya wanna join.

Don’t have anything better  
to do so I dont see why not

Cool see ya later

* * *

**Opal**

So remember that person you  
decided to give my number  
to? Well, turns out it is one   
of my clients from the clinic...

Ooh, which one?

Korra

Idk who that is.

The one I idiotically asked  
how she drives because  
she’s an amputee….

Shit, really!? Dude what are  
the odds? How did you figure  
that out?

Also, I didn’t even realize she  
was an amputee when I met  
her… Does that make me a bad  
person?

I don’t know what the odds are but  
I ran into her at your moms office  
and she asked me if I always use  
my personal phone to text clients  
since I guess she went to text me  
and our conversation pulled up

And no it was probably because  
she was sitting behind a piano

She sees my mom?

I’m glad _that’s_ what you took  
away from that entire text

Sorry just thinking it’s a crazy  
small world. So did she text  
you?

Also youre probably right about  
the piano thing. But that means  
you were looking ;)

No

And shut up

Darn!

Why are you so interested in  
setting me up?

I just wanna see you happy  
and men are garbage

You can say that again. I’m  
just not sure I’m ready...  
since, you know... the thing

No I get it. I’m sorry if I’ve  
been pushy. I am glad that  
you finally opened up and  
told me about why you’re  
scared tho. You just looked  
different that night when we  
heard her song. Like you were,  
idk happy? And I figured it was  
worth a shot.

Also shes cute ;P

Yeah…

If you feel up to it, I say give  
it a shot what’s the harm in  
trying? And if not then at least  
you have a cool musician friend  
who’s not Bolin lol

Yeah, maybe.

What’re you doing later today?

Hanging out with that girl I  
met! It’s almost Halloween and  
you know how much I love scary  
movies and apparently she and  
her roommate have like a whole  
giant ass collection so we’re  
gonna watch some. Do you  
wanna join? I bet itd be cool since  
the roommate will also be there.

I don’t know I’ll think about it.

Okay let me know!

* * *

Asami sets her phone down on her desk and sighs, head in her hands. She thinks about maybe texting Korra, but then her mind pushes her back to the therapy appointment with Suyin and how she had to relive the trauma from her teenage years.  
  
Right before Asami’s mom had died from cancer, she had come out. Her mom had been extremely understanding. Unfortunately, her father had not. After her mom passed away, Hiroshi blamed his daughter’s queerness for the reason that God took his wife away and that it should’ve been Asami instead.  
  
At first, it was just verbal abuse. Then it became physical. Hiroshi would get drunk and beat Asami, telling her that if she wasn’t going to be straight, that’d he make her and continued hitting her. One day, she finally caved and said it worked just for the hitting to stop, but then also simultaneously hiding away who she truly was. And admitting that to herself was still hard. Because the trauma hits every time she has thoughts about women.  
  
Every instance, she fears being struck down by her father. She remembers the bruises, the bloody noses, that one time he broke her arm when he pushed her down the stairs. Each time he said he was doing it out of love. And so she caved. Some part of her damaged psyche truly believed that he was only trying to help her. So, she ran from it instead.  
  
When she first told Opal she liked women, she could feel the trembling of her bones and the nervous movements of her hands. She didn’t delve further into why she never told anyone, just that it was hard for her to accept.  
  
It became even harder for her to accept when she realized 90% of the men she dated constantly wanted sex. And Asami was never overly sexual to begin with, so they’d mostly leave her for someone else, and make her feel like she was never good enough for anyone. So she pondered on the thought of maybe trying to date women but since she had never fully dealt with her trauma, it never went anywhere.  
  
But now that she _was_ dealing with it, she thinks maybe, just maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try.

* * *

Korra lifts her head up from her desk to the sound of her text message tone going off. She groans loudly and stretches, feeling her weighted eyelids open and shut as she tries to gather her surroundings. She doesn’t remember dozing off, but apparently, writing new music was tiring.  
  
She looks down at her phone at a few notifications. One was a text message from Kuvira saying she was going to be late and that her date was already on her way, and asked if Korra could let her in. The others were social media notifications. But there was one notification that peaked her interest, so she clicks on it and the screen pops open.

**Asami**

(16:30)

Hey.

Oh, Hi Asami!

How are you?

I’m good.

Can I be honest?

Of course

  
I wasn’t expecting you to text me

Me either

Is that a bad thing?

No…

You don’t sound very convinced

Sorry im not good at this

Texting or…?

I dunno. Just everything I guess..

You’re good at being a vet tech

Thanks.

Of course. So what’re you up to  
on this lovely evening?

Contemplating on hanging out  
with a friend and her girlfriend (?)  
I think they’re dating, im not sure.  
But they invited me over to hang  
with them and the girlfriend’s  
roommate. You?

Trying to write, but I had a  
brain fart and fell asleep. Lol

Uh, can you give me a minute?  
I think my friend’s date just  
showed up and I gotta let her in  
since she is stuck at work.

No worries.

brb.

Korra wheels herself out of her bedroom and towards the front door. She opens it up and her eyes go wide. It was the girl from the bar who had given her Asami’s number.  
  
“You.” Korra states plainly. “You’re Asami’s friend.”  
  
“And you must be Korra.” She smiles, extending a hand. “I’m Opal.”  
  
“How did you know who I was?” Korra takes her hand and shakes it.  
  
“Well, Asami, duh. She told me about you today, I just wasn’t expecting you to also be Kuvira’s roommate.” Opal smirks.  
  
“Asami talks about me?” Korra questions, her interest in Opal’s words growing.  
  
“Well, kind of. She told me about your, uhm, encounter.”  
  
“Encounter?”  
  
“At the therapist’s office.” Opal reminds her.  
  
“Right. Well… uh, make yourself at home. Kuvira should be back shortly.” Korra hurriedly says before closing the door behind Opal and wheeling away to her room, leaving her in the entry way.

(16:45)

So, uh… Your friend is here.  
The one who gave me your  
number.

Opal?

Yeah

Damn she was right

?

It is a crazy small world.

Wait. Kuvira. That’s who was  
with you when you brought  
Naga in?

Yeah?

Opal told me her name I just  
didn’t put two and two together.

Wow so your friend is kinda  
dating my friend.

And it looks like your friend  
tried to set us up unknowingly.

That it does. She loves  
playing match-maker.

How would she even know if  
I like women though?

Like she just assumed I wanted  
her female friend’s number...

She says it’s her “gaydar”

Am I really not that hard to peg?

Hard to tell, I’ve seen you a total  
of three times and none of those  
times was I trying to determine  
your sexuality

That’s fair I guess. I’m not  
gonna lie but I kind of pegged  
you as being straight.

I’m sorry if that sounds rude.  
I don’t have “gaydar” or  
whatever.

Why’s that?

And you pegged wrong.

I don’t know… I just assumed.  
  
But apparently that made an  
ass out of you and me soooo

Sorry

It’s fine Korra really. Not a lot  
of people know anyway. Well  
actually you and Opal know.

Oh.

If it’s something you don’t  
wanna talk about that’s cool.

I appreciate that you respect  
boundaries

So I just realized that it was you  
who got invited over here to  
watch movies with us so uh  
you’re more than welcome to.

If that’s what you wanna do.  
If not that’s don't worry about  
it. Don’t feel obligated to.

I don’t feel obligated. It sounds  
fun, and I was already contemplating  
doing so before we had this  
conversation.

Oh! Uhm okay cool. I’ll just text  
you my address and you can  
swing by whenever.

Sounds good, I’ll see you later.

Okay see ya later

4738 Air Temple Lane

  
"Whew... Okay... You got this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing bang boom.  
> They're gonna hang out ;D  
> And maybe figure out their missed connection from 6 months ago?  
> WHO KNOWS? (I mean I know, but...)
> 
> Find out next time
> 
> Already started the next! Let’s do this!


	6. It’s Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little evening with the oblivious bbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a filler chapter.  
> I'm really excited for how this is turning out, but wanted to give you all something.

There were two things Korra was absolutely certain of as her night continued. One: she most _definitely_ was attracted to Asami. Two: Kuvira and Opal were cute together. She noticed early on in the evening before Asami had arrived at their house that Opal was just like Kuvira; witty sense of humor, loved bugging her best friend, pretty social and talkative, and absolutely terrified of loud noises.

Asami had shown up during their first movie: The Conjuring. She had rang the doorbell during a tense scene with a jump-scare and both Kuvira and Opal simultaneously screamed and leapt of off the couch. Korra secretively laughed at them, but noted also that they were, indeed, cute together. 

Korra had also noted that Asami was a lot more like herself: calm, collected, quiet, reserved, and a nervous wreck. It had always confused people when they met Korra outside of being the front-woman and drummer of her band where she presented as being super outgoing and energetic. It was a nice change hanging out with people who really didn’t know much of their music and couldn’t just come to the assumption that Korra was super social.

The four of them had been situated on the giant sectional couch: Kuvira on the far left, Opal and Asami in the middle, and Korra on the end with the sectional, what remained of her left leg dangling over the edge and her right leg propped up on the end with Naga lying on top of it. 

She looks over and sees Kuvira and Opal huddled together, both anxiously waiting for jump-scares to ensue so that they could hold each other when they happened. Asami, on the other hand, was staring dead ahead at the TV. The glow from the screen contrasted against her flawless, pale skin and Korra couldn’t help but steal glances every now and again. She had been tapping her fingers softly against her knee in nervousness, but unbeknownst to her, Asami was exhibiting her own nervous ticks as well.

Korra doesn’t know if she should try anything. She’s not even sure, herself, if she wants to pursue any sort of romantic relationship at the moment. So, she keeps her distance and resorts to looking over every once and again at the vet tech. 

A jump-scare arose causing Kuvira and Opal to freak out, but also, Asami jumped and reached for the closest thing to her: Korra’s arm.

“Sorry.” Asami mumbles softly as she lets go and looks down at the floor. 

“Don’t be.” Korra replies nonchalantly, but in reality, her skin was burning at the touch. It had been awhile since she felt any sort of attraction towards someone. In fact, she hasn’t since Jade and that absolutely terrified her.

Especially because A) Asami doesn’t know about her condition and B) because she’s pretty sure Asami isn’t interested in her like _that_ and she doesn’t want to make a fool of herself.Asami had sounded pretty reserved when she mentioned that she liked women to Korra, so Korra assumes (even though she knows she shouldn’t) that Asami either didn’t want to or wasn’t ready to explore that side of her.

She drawn out of her thoughts by Asami speaking, “I just didn’t know if it made you uncomfortable.”

Korra shakes her head. “It’s fine, I promise.”

Asami nods and smiles, keeping to herself how much she noticed Korra’s toned muscles when she had grabbed onto her arm. It had to be because she played instrument, Asami surmises, and she instantly felt something in the pit of her stomach. Was that… butterflies? 

She shakes her thoughts and focuses back to the TV to find that the movie had ended and the credits were rolling. Opal had gotten up and gone down the hall, to which Asami assume was the bathroom, and she can feel the anxiety rise up in her as she’s left alone with Korra and Kuvira.

“Can I use your bathroom?” Asami breathes out.

“Sure, you can use mine. It’s in my room, all the way at the end of the hall and to the right.” Korra smiles as she pets Naga. 

“Thanks.” Asami gets up and quickly heads down the hall and to Korra’s room. 

The first thing she notices when she enters is the array of guitars and basses mounted to the wall. The next thing she notices is the piano, and drumset sitting in the corner. If Asami was attracted to Korra beforehand, this only made it more apparent. 

She passes by a desk and sees a bunch of words scribbled on a piece of paper. She only glances at it but catches some lines that stick out to her:  
**_‘_** ** _I can't explain the pain  
I'm fucking over it_**

**_I always feel like giving up  
Feeling tired out of luck  
Let me tell you that I've had enough  
Wish that I could sleep at night  
Close my eyes and feel alright  
But my conscience it has other plans’_ **

She figures that they were lyrics and wonders what exactly Korra was feeling when she wrote these. She remembers hearing her first song and that was most definitely about depression and suicidal thoughts, and she can tell Korra has a lot of raw emotions that she must be dealing with. However, she decides not to snoop any further and walks further into the room.

She heads towards the bathroom, turning the water on and splashing her face.

“Pull yourself together, Sato. She’s just a girl.” Asami berates herself in the mirror. “A girl that you’re way more attracted to than you initially led yourself to believe.”

She lets out a deep breath and tries to rub the worried look off of her face before leaving to exit the bathroom. She makes notes of the little things she sees on the way out, like the giant shower that was remodeled to accommodate Korra’s handicap.  
  
She wonders how Korra lost her leg, but figured that it would be a bitter subject and that she probably shouldn’t bring it up. As she walks back through the bedroom she glances at a wall full of photos. Most of the photos looked like they were of Korra and Kuvira’s band. 

She steps in front of one of the frames on the wall and admires the picture. It was a recent photo, probably taken some time in the last week of Korra and Naga on the couch together, both missing legs and a smile plastered on Korra’s face while Naga was smiling with her tongue out.

She finally takes the time to notice just how many tattoos Korra actually had. Both her legs and her arms, from what she could tell, were covered. She remembers seeing the sleeves on Korra’s legs at the vet clinic, but didn’t realize that her arms also had sleeves from the wrists to the tops of her shoulders since tonight she had been wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Most of her tattoos were traditional Japanese style, that she grew up seeing from relatives.  
  
And those damn butterflies started up again.  
  
The clearing of a throat shocks her, and she jumps a little while placing her hand over her chest. She looks over and sees Opal wiggling her eyebrows and standing in the doorway.  
  
“I know that look.” Opal sing-songs and smirks. “That’s your ‘oh my spirits, this person is HOT’ look. I also totally saw you glancing over at her more than a few times earlier. So I definitely think you have the hots for her.”  
  
Asami rolls her eyes and heads towards the doorway, shaking her head at Opal. “This doesn’t get mentioned tonight.”  
  
“Can you at least tell me what’s on your mind?” Opal asks quietly as they head back down the hallway. “Please?”  
  
Asami sighs loudly, slowing down her pace so they could have this conversation out of earshot. “I’m attracted to her, but I don’t know. I don’t know that much about her, so…”  
  
“So get to know her!”  
  
“I don’t know, Ope. It’s just with the clinic and me trying to further my career in the veterinary field, I just… What if she’s like Mako? With the whole ‘you never have time for me’ bullshit?”  
  
“Okay, Mako is a straight up DICK. And just because you’re a busy person doesn’t mean that everyone is going to be put off by that. I mean, Kuvira told me that their band is trying to come off of hiatus since Korra started playing the drums again, and mentioned that if that happens, they’d probably be touring in the future.” Opal shrugs her shoulders. “So, you’d both be pretty busy.”  
  
“See? You know more about Korra than I think I do!”

“Only because of Kuvira, not actually because Korra told me anything.” Opal mentions. “And you’d have that opportunity if you tried.”

“Yeah...” Asami pauses when she hears Kuvira and Korra yelling at each other.

“DO WE HAVE ANY MORE BEER!?” Kuvira calls out from the kitchen, the rattling of the contents in their fridge.

“NO!” Korra yells back from the living room. “I TOLD YOU WE WERE OUT YESTERDAY.”

“I FORGOT!”

Opal and Asami share a playful look before heading back into the living room.

“I can go run and get something.” Asami suggests as Opal takes her seat on the couch and Kuvira comes back from the kitchen.

“I’ll go with you.” Korra immediately offers. “I mean, if you don’t mind.”

Asami shakes her head lightly. “I don’t mind. What does everyone want?”

“Oooh can you pick up some of those seltzers?” Opal asks. “I know they’re like the fad right now, but some are pretty good.”

“I can do that.” Asami chuckles. “Kuvira?”

“Korra knows what to get.” Kuvira smiles before reaching for her wallet. Asami puts her hand up and stops her.

“Don’t worry, I got this. It’s the least I can do since you guys are hosting.”

“Well, we’re kind of bad hosts since we don’t have drinks.” Korra speaks up, sliding her arms into her crutches before standing.

“Yeah, are you sure, Asami?” Kuvira double checks.

“I’m positive.” Asami reassures. She gestures for Korra to follow her and they leave.

“Thanks for letting me tag along... and for coming over.” Korra says softly. “I didn’t want to be the third wheel, but they were just so excited to hang out with me. And I definitely don’t want to watch them make out, so… Thanks for being there for me.

Asami smiles and she feels her heart swell, but she’s telling it to calm down in fear that the intense beating in her chest would be heard by Korra.

“Well, I’m glad I was there to save you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics that Korra was writing was from  
> [I Can’t Feel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxRDfVFSD3M) by Yours Truly
> 
> I’m thinking Korra’s band is going to be like them, Stand Atlantic, Tonight Alive, and early Paramore


	7. Breaking & Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy things happens  
> Angsty things angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily my favorite chapter, but I changed the outcome of the previous one, so I made up for it in this one.

**Korra**

I had a lot of fun yesterday.  
  
I’m sorry if I seemed off though

I did too. Thanks for hanging out :)

And no worries I can definitely be  
that way too. I’m not super social

Really? I would’ve thought since  
you’re in a band and all you  
would be to some higher degree

But I don’t mind. We can be socially  
anxious wrecks together

Ya people come to that assumption   
a lot especially with the kind of music  
we play

I just assumed all musicians were  
that way.

We’re both bad at assuming things

What kind of music? I still haven’t  
checked your band out

We’re pop punk. So super upbeat  
music with depressing ass lyrics xD

So like Paramore before they  
became new waves 80s? Lol

Exactly like that, haha

Cool I like them (:

Me too obviously but hey I  
gotta go. At the drs

Okay I’ll see ya in a couple of  
days then

See me?

Naga has to get her staples  
removed, remember?

Oh right! Totally slipped my  
mind

It’s okay haha

Asami locks her phone and sets in on the table in the break room, her lips pulling up at the corners as she stares at it.

“Who were ya texting?”

“A friend.” Asami says but she literally cannot contain the smile plastered on her face.

“A friend or a _friend_?” Zhu Li emphasizes. “Because you look more ecstatic than you have in a long time.”

“For now, just a friend.” Asami nods. “But we’ll see.”

* * *

The next couple of days passed by quickly. Asami had kept herself busy with work and talking to Korra here and there. She had finally admitted to herself that she liked Korra, but she still wasn’t sure if she was ready to be in a relationship yet. Which seemed fine because Korra, while super nice and sweet, hasn’t given her any reason to think that the musician also wanted to be in one.

For now, they were friends, and Asami could live with that. They still had so much more to learn about each other and unlike Opal and Kuvira, they both seemed to be approaching things slowly.

It was a slow day at the clinic for once in a blue moon, and Asami hung around the back room with a few dogs and cats that needed to be monitored after surgery.

She pulls her phone out and chuckles. The amount of times she actually paid attention to the small device increased tenfold since she started talking to Korra, and she found herself constantly looking at it to see if she had anything from the musician.

But her notifications sat empty, and she frowns a little, choosing instead to look at Instagram. She hardly uses the app, but finds herself typing in Korra’s name and pulling up her profile.

The profile photo on her Instagram was of Korra sitting behind the drums with a smile on her face.

 **Korra Gyatso  
** Drummer and vocalist of @SPIRITSny  
Dog parent of @NagaTheSamusky  
She/Her

Asami then looks at the thumbnails for her pictures. The most recent photo posted was the one she saw of Korra and Naga on Korra’s wall in her room. She clicks on it and reads the caption.

_**KorraSPIRITS:** Two peas in a pod! We’re twins! I guess the time has come to tell you guys that the reason @SPIRITSny went on hiatus is because I was involved in an incident that caused me to lose my leg. No, I don’t want to talk about so I appreciate any and all consideration of my privacy during this time. Thanks and we’ll see you again, soon, I promise_

Asami likes the photo then continues onto the next, realizing that the last post was from 6 months ago. It was a selfie of Korra in all of her tatted glory with a beanie on, a basketball jersey, and a silly look on her face with the caption:

_**KorraSPIRITS:** Excited to play Massachusetts tonight! Maybe I can get in a little ocean time also ;P what song do YOU wanna hear tonight? #newalbum #theother_

Asami smiles at the photo, continuing to scroll down until a post shows up that causes her mood to sour. It was from 9 months ago in January, and it was Korra with her face scrunched up and a red haired girl kissing her cheek.

_**KorraSPIRITS:** cliché 3 year anniversary post. Thanks @jadetaylorporter for sticking by my side through the long nights and many months away on tour. #iloveyou_

She promptly exits out of the app and sighs. She had never exclusively heard Korra tell her that she was in a relationship, but she had figured she was single given the fact that Korra made the comment about being the third wheel and that Opal was trying to set them up. She assumed that Korra would’ve clearly told her if she wasn’t single, and also wouldn’t have invited her over the other night.

Her mind is swirling, but she’s pulled out of her thoughts when Zhu Li comes to the back.

“Naga’s in exam room 4.” The receptionist tells her and Asami has to hold back the groan she’s holding in.

“Thanks.” She presses a halfhearted smile to her lips before preparing to face Korra. She doesn’t know if she should mention it because she’s not one to usually ‘stalk’ someone’s Instagram page. But she also doesn’t want to get her hopes up about Korra if she is in fact taken.

She throws all thoughts aside and does her best to remain professional as she enters the room.

“Hey!” Korra exclaims happily as she walks in, and a small bit of doubt washes away.

Naga happily comes over to Asami and sits at her feet, wagging her tail.

“Hey.” Asami replies as she pets Naga.

“She never liked the vet, but she likes you a lot.” Korra says. “For once she wasn’t hiding in the corner and whining.”

“I guess I have that effect on animals.” Asami shrugs.

“Do you have any pets?” Korra asks.

“I do, I have a one eyed black cat named Zuko.”

“I bet he’s adorable.” Korra beams.

“He is, although he can be a little shit.” Asami chuckles looking down at Naga. “Let’s go get those staples out.”

“You got this Naga!” Korra cheers on causing Asami to look at her.

“I’ll be right back.” Asami smiles leading Naga out of the room.

Korra takes the time alone to look at her phone. She pulls up her Instagram app and her eyebrow raises as it lets her know of a new notification.

**asamisato liked your photo**

Korra immediately clicks on her profile and looks. Asami’s profile was pretty empty and Korra assumes that she hardly uses it.

 **Asami Sato  
** Surgical Vet Tech at NVH  
Cat mom  
Japanese

There weren’t many photos but one stuck out to Korra. It was Asami and her cat, Zuko, who was in a cone.

_**asamisato:** adopted this little guy today, named him Zuko. He came into the clinic as a stray with a bad burn on the left side of his face and had to get part of his ear and eye removed, but he’s still adorable. (:_

Korra smiles at the photo and goes to like it before realizing that it was posted over a year ago and she didn’t want to seem like a creep. Asami had about 12 posts and the newest one was from March. It was a photo of the beach and ocean at sunset with the words ‘a much-needed escape’ under it. Korra figures it was from a vacation and closes out of her app, but not before following Asami’s profile.  
  
She taps her fingers against her knees as she waits for Asami and Naga to return to the exam room. The door opens and Korra looks up excitedly. Naga comes trotting in first, tongue sticking out as she wags her tail happily.  
  
“All righty, Naga is ready to go.” Asami says as she hands the leash off to Korra.  
  
“Sweet, thanks.” Korra smiles widely, maneuvering herself to hold the leash and stand up with her crutches. “I guess I’ll see you around, some time?”

“Yeah, of course.” Asami nods. Korra mirrors the action and turns around to head out of the room. “Hey, uh…”  
  
Korra stops and looks over her shoulder at Asami who was fiddling with her hoodie sleeve, a nervous habit of Asami’s that Korra had picked up on when they hung out a few nights ago.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Do you maybe want to go grab lunch with me? I mean, if I’m being too forward, please tell me. But I like hanging out with you and there’s this place I know that allows dogs on the patio and you’re my last patient before lunch any way. So…” Asami starts rambling and Korra just smiles and shakes her head lightly.  
  
“I’d love to.”

* * *

They were seated on the patio of Narook’s Noodlery eating their food and making light conversation. The crisp fall air provided a little bit of a chilly breeze, but the sun shining made up for it. Naga was curled up at Asami’s feet and Korra swears that her dog was now a traitor. She had never seen Naga take a liking towards anyone like she has with the vet tech. Asami was gently petting Naga under the table and whines could be heard any time she stopped, so she just continued petting the dog through most of their lunch.  
  
“She seriously likes you more than she likes me, I think.” Korra speaks up after swallowing a bite of food. “She hasn’t left your side since we got here.”  
  
“I’m secretly an animal whisperer.” Asami jokes.  
  
“Well, whatever your secrets are, share them with me, please.” Korra chuckles. “Some days I can’t get the husky in her to stop howling at random things in the backyard.”  
  
“But what she lacks in manners, she makes up for in cuteness.”  
  
“This is true.” Korra smirks. “Oh, I totally followed you on Instagram.”  
  
“You did? I never use it, but I’ll have to follow you back. I will say though that I may have pulled an Opal and looked through your page already.” Asami admits with a nervous look on her face. She was still on the fence on whether or not she should bring up the picture she saw.  
  
“I figured since you liked one of my photos.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess I wasn’t too good at being sneaky.” Asami laughs. “Although, there was something I’ve been meaning to ask you and I don’t want to seem weird about it, but I know that it’s probably going to seem weird.”  
  
“What’s that?” Korra raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Do you have a girlfriend? It’s just… when I was looking through your page, I stumbled across a picture of you and some girl named Jade and I—” Asami pauses when she sees the disappointed look on Korra’s face. “I’ve pried too much, I’m sorry.”

“No, no.” Korra shakes her head. “I thought I deleted all of those. I—uh… It’s a pretty sore subject.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”  
  
“It’s okay, really. She cheated on me with my friend’s brother… right after I lost my leg. Three years down the drain.” Korra looks down at her food. “When it rains, it pours, huh?”

“You can say that again. My ex also cheated on me with someone because I was ‘too busy’ for him and his needs.” Asami rolls her eyes.  
  
“Well…” Korra looks up at Asami with a smirk on her face. She raises her glass of water and motions for Asami to do the same. “Fuck them both.

They clink their glasses together, chuckling as they do so.

“I’ll drink to that.”

* * *

The rest of Asami’s day had gone by quickly. After returning to the clinic, she got swamped with annual visits and discharging surgery patients. She was thankful because it helped get her mind to stop swarming with thoughts of her and Korra’s date. If she could even call it that, but she felt a part of her that was telling her that it was, in fact, a date.

By the time that Asami had gotten home and turned her phone back on, she’s instantly bombarded by the sound of her text message tone. She furrows her brow and wonders who was blowing up her phone and why. The answer was not one she was expecting, nor cared to want to receive.

**Mako**

Asami we need to talk.

Hello???

Text me back.

Wtf Asami

I said we need to talk

I want to know something

Seriously answer me

  
  
There was a knock at her door and Asami can feel her heart racing, but not in a good way, in a terrified way. She moves into the living room and can hear Mako yelling from outside.  
  
“ASAMI, I KNOW YOU’RE HOME. JUST OPEN THE DOOR!”  
  
She keeps the chain lock latched and pulls the door as far open as the lock would allow, glaring at her ex-boyfriend.  
  
“What the actual fuck, Mako? Why are you yelling outside of my apartment?” She berates.

“Well maybe if you’d fucking text me back, I wouldn’t have had to do this.” He argues.  
  
“I don’t owe you anything, Mako. You lost that right when you cheated on me.”

“Really? You wanna bring that up right now?” Mako scoffs.  
  
“Yeah, really. You can’t just show up at my apartment and expect me to talk to you.” Asami huffs out angrily. “Why the fuck are you even here?”  
  
“What were you doing with Korra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Mako is about to make things hard, isn't he?


	8. Surrounded By Uncertainty, I’m So Unsure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mako is a straight up asshole in this story, but it had to be someone and I didn’t feel like making two original characters 🤷🏻

Asami was trembling as she heard Mako’s statement, and she was also oddly suspicious of it. How the fuck did he know who Korra was? She assumes that if he knows Korra that she would’ve heard of her before this day. Something didn’t sit right with her.

“That’s none of your business” Asami replies. “And what are you doing? Stalking me?”

“I saw you two at Narook’s today, get over yourself.” Mako shakes his head. “It is so my business. Stay away from her.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are? My keeper?” Asami raises an eyebrow. “How the fuck do you know Korra?”

“Unimportant, just seriously…” He pauses. “Stay away from her. She’s not a good person.”

“Coming from the man who stuck his dick in some other girl.” Asami scoffs loudly.

“Asami,” Mako groans. “Shut the fuck up.”

“No, you shut up. I’m a grown ass adult and can make my own decisions when it comes to who I let in my life.” Asami goes to slam the door in face, but he pushes on it and holds it.

“She’s a raging alcoholic and not a good person.” Mako rushes out. “She's not who you think she is. There’s a lot you don’t know about her.”

“Like you do?” Asami tries to move his hand, but he’s using his strength against her. “I don’t care what the fuck you say about her. Stay out of my life.”

“Yeah, I do know a lot about that fucking liar.” Mako says removing his hand and glaring at her. “But whatever. You fucking deserve each other. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Fuck off,” Asami says before going to slam the door.

“I—” Mako is cut off by the door shutting in his face.

Asami throws her phone across her living room in frustration. She lets out an angry groan as she hears Mako knocking on her front door again. She couldn’t believe he had the audacity to even speak to her again after what he had done, let alone talk shit about someone she had just met. Although curious in his words, she puts her thoughts to rest as she dredges across her living room to retrieve her phone, promptly blocking Mako’s number, and hopes that he’ll get the message and leave.

She can feel her heart racing as the knocking stops, closing her eyes and hoping that he was gone. So much was swarming through her mind and she can feel herself second guessing everything she thought she knew about Korra. Something didn't sit right with her when he dropped the line that Korra was 'a fucking liar' and wonders if Korra had lied to her about something.  
  
Was Korra really single? Was she really this nice, sweet person that she presented herself to be? Asami feels like a jackass for taking the words of a known liar and cheat to heart, but with everything she's gone through in the past, she needed reassurance. She needed answers.

* * *

Korra looks up from her notebook at the sound of her phone going off. She had spent the rest of her day trying to write new music and was hoping it was her aunt texting her back at the prosthetic she had asked to have made for her a few days ago. She grabs her phone and looks at it, a small pit in her stomach as she reads the notification.

**Asami**

I need to ask you something

Uh okay? Is everything okay?

_Asami is calling_

“Hi. Is everything okay?”  
  
 ** _‘No… uhm, I know this is going to sound weird but can you come over? Something happened, and I’m really freaked out right now.’_  
  
** Korra shoots up in her bed, eyes wide. “Yeah, yeah. What’s your address?”

 ** _'5729 Future Industries Drive. It’s apartment 312.’_**  
  
“Okay, give me a little, but I’ll be there as quick as I can.” Korra jumps up from her chair as quickly as possible, opting to not even change out of her hoodie and sweatpants. _‘_

 _ **'Can you stay on the line with me?’**  
  
_ “Of course, I can.” She grabs her crutches since she just assumes that Asami’s apartment doesn’t have an elevator and heads for the garage.

 ** _‘I’m sorry for bothering you.’_**  
  
“Don’t worry, seriously. I was trying to write but I’m having writer’s block.” Korra replies as she hops in her car and starts heading over to the address Asami had given her. She noticed that it was only about ten minutes away and told Asami her ETA.  
  
 _ **‘I know, but I should’ve called Opal. But she’s out with Kuvira and I didn’t want to ruin her time. I didn’t know who else to call.’**  
  
_ “We’re friends, right?”  
  
 _ **‘I’d like to think so.’**  
  
_ “Friends have each other’s backs.” Korra pulls into a parking spot in front of Asami’s building. “I’m here, but I’m gonna have to hang up since I can’t hold my phone and do the stairs at the same time.”

 _ **‘I’ll come down to you. I’ll meet you at the bottom of the stairs.’**  
  
_ “Okay.” Korra says as Asami hangs up. She gets out of her car and hobbles over to the bottom of the staircase outdoors. She can hear a door shutting and footsteps echoing off the walls as she watches Asami descend the stairs.  
  
“Hi.” Asami says softly and Korra notices that she’s trembling.  
  
“Hi, is everything okay?” Korra asks again.

Asami just shakes her head. “No.”  
  
“Do you want to talk about it here, or…?”  
  
“No we can go upstairs.”  
  
Korra nods and the two slowly and carefully make their way up the three flights of stairs to Asami’s level. Korra is exhausted by the time they make it into her apartment and promptly sits down on the couch in the living room, letting out a pained groan.  
  
“Man, those are killer.” Korra says as she stretches her arms. Asami sits next to her on the couch and curls up, holding her knees tightly to her chest. “What’s going on?”  
  
Asami shakes her head, staying silent. Korra can see the gleam from the tears rolling down her cheek. She’s unsure of what to do. They literally just became friends. Does she comfort her? Does she keep her distance?  
  
 _‘Do SOMETHING, dumb ass.’_ Korra’s mind yells at her.  
  
Korra scoots over and places her hand on Asami’s back as the vet tech trembles, her body heaving from the heavy sobs emitting from her mouth.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Korra tries to soothe. “What’s on your mind?”  
  
“I—” Asami takes in a deep breath, trying to regain some sort of composure. “I need to know something.”  
  
“Okay… What’s up?” Korra replies cautiously, never having had good experiences with sentences like that.  
  
“How do you know Mako?”

Korra freezes and goes silent, her hand slowly dropping back down from Asami’s back to her side. She really doesn’t want to know why Mako is being brought up. In fact, how was it that Mako was being brought up? She had no idea that he knew Asami and now her mind is swirling with fear. She sighs loudly and is sure Asami hears it because she speaks up again.

“Korra? Please just tell me. I need to know.”

Another brief moment of silence.

“Remember how I told you that my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with my friend’s brother?”  
  
A nod and an understanding look.  
  
“Well, Mako was that brother and I caught them in the middle of it...” Korra breathes out with her head in her hands. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“Because I guess he texted me a bunch today, and then showed up unannounced banging and screaming at my front door… That’s why I got so freaked out. He, uh, he said some pretty mean things about you.” Asami says softly, looking down at her floor.

“What did he say?”

Asami is now the one to go silent and Korra can feel the anxiousness rise in her. She still hasn’t told Asami about her condition and honestly, she’s afraid to. She knows she’ll have to, but she doesn’t know how to bring it up, and now with Asami taking forever to say something, she wonders if Mako told her.

“He just told me to stay away from you... that you’re an alcoholic and a bad person. And that you were lying to me.”

“Is that it?” Korra raises an eyebrow, treading carefully.

“Yeah.” Asami nods in confirmation.

“Okay.” Korra breathes out, mumbling to herself before she turns to face Asami. “Do you want to stay away from me?”

There’s another moment of deafening silence between them and Korra looks at Asami, trying to search for some sort of answer in her eyes. She can feel her heart racing as Asami looks to be deep in thought.  
  
“No.”

“Are you sure?” Korra asks again, doing her best to give Asami an out because unfortunately, Mako wasn’t necessarily lying. She did have a drinking problem and even though she was working on it, she knew she also wasn’t the same person when she drank. She was in no way physically violent, but she definitely was a firecracker. “Because he’s right to some extent…”  
  
“I’m sure.” Asami places her hand on Korra’s in reassurance, feeling a tiny spark as their skin touches. “What was he right about?”

“I do have a drinking problem... that’s why I’m seeing a therapist and going to groups.” Korra admits. “And I’m honestly not proud of it, but I used to lose control a lot and I’m not the same person I am right now when I drink. I’m trying to work on it, but it’s hard when it’s been your crutch. And I just want you to have an out in case you don’t want to be around someone like that.”

“We all have our demons, Korra.”

“Yeah...” Korra draws out. She wants to know how Asami knows Mako, because it can’t be that much of a crazy small world, right? But she doesn’t have to wait long because Asami answers her silent question for her.

“I don’t trust a word he says about you. I don't think you're a liar or a bad person. Besides, Mako was the one who cheated on me and lied to me about it.” Asami shrugs. 

“Uh… When?” Korra anxiously awaits a reply.

“A few months ago.”

“Oof... okay... so, uhm.” Korra stumbles on her words. “I guess we’re connected in more ways than we thought. Because that’s when I found out...”

“That your ex was cheating on you with Mako?”

“Yeah... that.” Korra breathes out, finally connecting all the pieces.

“Fuck them both, then.” Asami halfheartedly chuckles before staring directly into Korra’s deep, cerulean eyes. She moves her hand back over to Korra’s and holds on to it. “Thank you, for uh, being here for me.”  
  
“You saved me from Opal and Kuvira the other night, it’s the least I could do.” Korra jokes.  
  
“It means a lot.” Asami wipes the tears away with her hoodie sleeve. “I know we just started talking and being friends, but I really appreciate it. I don’t have a lot of people I can rely on.”  
  
“I understand, I know how you feel.” Korra nods, sinking into the feeling of Asami’s hand on her own. “But as long as you want me around, I’ll be here for you.”  
  
“I know, and I’ll be here for you, too.” Asami reassures.

“Thanks.” Korra replies, trying to take Asami’s words to heart and tell her about her condition. If Asami meant it, then she should have no reason to fear telling the vet tech, but she can’t stop herself from tugging the collar of her hoodie away from her neck as if it’ll help the suffocating feeling she felt. 

“There is something else I need to tell you about me, but I’m not sure how to address it.”  
  
“Take all the time you need.” Asami smiles in understanding and looks down at her makeup smeared sleeve. “Hold on.”  
  
She pulls the hoodie off of her and Korra is pretty sure it’s the first time she’s ever seen Asami without a jacket on since they’ve met. Her eyes linger a little longer than she’d like to admit, but something catches her attention. The green bracelet that was being moved around Asami’s wrist as she nervously played with it.  
  
Korra’s breath hitches as she looks at it closer, knowing exactly what it was. It was hers, the bracelet she gave to the person who saved her in Massachusetts.  
  
The person that she kept seeing around town was Asami. The dots all start to connect. Asami was there the day that she was at Open Mic Night. The vet clinic was just a short distance away from Narook’s and Korra now realizes that the change of clothing probably came from the surgeries she had that morning. And that’s why she always felt some weird sense of familiarity around Asami, but she could never pin-point the feeling until now. Because she can’t recall a lot from that day, the ocean water and loss of blood causing her vision to be too blurry for her to recognize Asami or her voice.  
  
“Korra? Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Asami asks with hints of worry lacing her voice.   
  
“Oh my god, it’s _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on the fence about introducing the bracelet here but I feel like you guys have waited long enough for it.
> 
> How will they react? Find out next time!


	9. I Feel It All, The Rise Of The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that the bracelet is involved, what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it's another chapter that I don't necessarily like  
> I feel like I could've written parts of it better
> 
> buttttt oh well

The room is silent for what Korra feels like is an eternity. Both of them were left in shock at their newfound revelation, Asami pacing her living room and Korra’s eyes following her like she was watching a tennis match. Neither of them had said a word, but they didn’t have to as there was some sense of comfort in their silence.

It’s a crazy small world, Asami had once told Korra and she now believed that more than ever. She still has a hard time wrapping her mind around the past couple of weeks and how they were connected from just those. But now, it’s much bigger than they had anticipated.

The silence is finally broken, but not by what Korra had expected. Instead of one of them speaking up, Zuko had jumped up on the back of the couch and meowed in Korra’s ear, shocking the musician and causing her to startle a little.

He keeps meowing and rubs his face against Korra’s head, causing Asami to look up from where she was pacing.

“Hi, little buddy.” Korra finally speaks up, petting the cat and earning purrs in response.

He jumps down from the couch and sits in Korra’s lap, curling up.

“And you tell me I have all the secrets.” Asami jokes lightly. “He’s usually a terror.”

Korra shrugs and continues petting Zuko. “I guess I’m the animal whisperer now.”

“I guess so.” Asami finally stops pacing and takes her place back on her couch. “Should we talk about it?”

“Yeah... probably.” Korra breathes out. “I, uh, definitely owe you a new hoodie.”

Asami looks at her with a quizzical expression on her face.

“Since you know, the one you had that day was covered in my blood.”

Asami’s hand goes to the bracelet around her wrist. “Do you want this back?”

Korra shakes her head. “No, keep it. It looks, uh, good on you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Korra smiles. “So you quite literally saved my life.”

“I guess I did.” 

“And then you’re my dogs vet tech, the friend of someone who gave me your number, the ex of the douche that my ex cheated on me with, and seeing the same therapist as me...” Korra rambles. “How in a million years does this happen?”

“I don’t know. I’m still having a hard time fathoming it.” Asami sighs loudly. “It’s kind of beyond my comprehension right now.”

Korra closes her eyes and nods her head, taking a deep breath in. She could feel the nervousness settle back in her stomach when the realization hit that she never told Asami what she wanted to because of them finding out about their missing connection.

Asami notices this, and stares deeply into Korra’s eyes, trying to figure out what’s on her mind. She can see pools of doubt in those cerulean eyes and she so desperately wants to know what’s troubling Korra, but is also terrified of the answer.

The weight of everything that has been revealed starts to become too much for Asami to handle, and she can feel herself begin to retract back into her shell. With finding out of all the ways she and Korra were connected and also having her ex show up straight up acting like her father, she can feel herself caving in.

“I thought this would be easier.” She breathes out, just above a whisper. Out of her peripheral vision, she can see Korra tilt her head in confusion.

“What would?”

“Everything.” Asami shakes her head. There were things she didn’t know about Korra, but there were also things that Korra didn’t know about her, and Asami wasn’t ready to unlock all of her repressed trauma after such an exhausting revelation.

“I don’t understand.” Korra says softly.

“I—“ Asami pauses, taking this time to exhale loudly. “This is a lot for me right now.”

“Oh.” Korra leans back in shock and some disappointment. “Do you want me to—I can leave, if you want.”

Asami nods, but not without a few tears falling down her cheek. “I just need time to think.”

“Take all the time you need.” Korra responds in the same way Asami had earlier when she was about to tell her about her condition.

She doesn’t know much about the vet tech, but can obviously tell that she is dealing with a lot right now. She even told Korra earlier in the night that they all had their demons and it seemed like at this very moment, Asami was trying to battle hers.

“Thank you for everything.” Asami say sincerely. “And I’m sorry for cutting this short when there’s so much we have to talk about, but I’m just extremely overwhelmed and I think I need some time alone.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I completely understand.” Korra reassures. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

* * *

**Kuvira**

Holy shut  
  
Shut *

Shot *

Holy shot *

HOLY S H I T*

Ducking autocorrect

FUCKING* OH MY GOD

Ahahaha

You good bro?

Asami is the one who saved  
me after the shark attack

No fucking way. You’re kidding,  
right?

Yes I’ve lost my god damn  
mind and imagined it

OF COURSE IM NOT KIDDING

shit how did you find that  
out

She asked me to come over after  
Mako scared the living shit out of  
her by showing up unannounced  
at her apartment and she took  
her hoodie off because she got  
make up and tears all over it and  
I saw it

Wait mako?

How does that douche know her?

Also oooh you went to her place

Ex boyfriend

He actually cheated on HER with  
Jade like wtf man

Nothing happened.

No way

What the duck* are the odds

Duck*

Fuck*

Hahaha YOU good bro?

Shut up

This is insane

And what do you mean nothing

happened?

I just left. She got overwhelmed and  
said she needed space

I get it though it was a lot to take in

Did you tell her about your, ya know

Because that’s a lot to take in

Pun intended

No I got distracted by the whole  
she saved me from bleeding to death  
thing

Ew gross why would you say that

I didn’t go over there to have  
sex with her. I went because  
she called and needed a friend

Idk seemed like a good idea  
at the time

Witty sense of humor

You’re impossible

But you love me

Oh btw Jinora’s at the house

Yes I unfortunately do

Oh cool. I’ll be there soon

Okay awesome. We just left

She’s just hanging with Naga

Thanks! Have a good night

I’ll see you later

Korra throws her phone in the passenger seat and turns her car on. She had been sitting in the parking lot of Asami’s complex for a good ten minutes internally freaking out. She wondered what would be next for the two of them, but she also knew it was probably best that they both take some time to let it sink in before anything else.

She sighs loudly and drives home, the low volumed song on the radio echoing through her ears. She makes it home and enters the house, surrounded by silence as she moves down the hall.  
  
“Jinora?” She calls out, but no response. She looks over to the sliding glass door in the living room and sees her sister outside with Naga, playing fetch. She heads outside and smiles. “Hey loser.”  
  
“Korra!” Jinora squeals excitedly and gets up, hugging Korra. “How has life been treating you?”  
  
“Uh, life has been intense these past couple of weeks.” Korra admits and they sit down on the patio. Naga comes over and drops the toy in front of Korra and she picks it up and chucks it far into the backyard, the white ball of fluff happily running to retrieve it. “What about you? How’s college?”  
  
“You’re not getting away that easily, don’t think changing the subject to me will get you out of telling me what’s going on.” Jinora smirks. “It’s good. One more year and I’m free!”

“That’s great.” Korra smiles. “And I know. It’s just a lot to take in, I think I’m still trying to process everything.”  
  
“Kuvira told me you met someone?”  
  
“Of course she did.” Korra shakes her head while chuckling. “Yeah… That’s what I’m trying to process. We apparently have a complicated history… that we didn’t even know we had until today.”  
  
“What’s that?” Opal asks.  
  
“She was the one who essentially saved me from dying on the beach.” Korra says, lowering her head. “We obviously didn’t realize it until today when I saw my bracelet on her wrist. And there’s just bunch of other ways that it feels like fate is trying to shove us together, and it’s just a lot.”  
  
Korra’s eyes go wide in a sudden realization. She hadn’t actually admitted that finding everything out was also overwhelming for her, but she had just said it out loud.  
  
“What other ways is that happening?”  
  
Korra takes in a deep breath and puts a hand on Jinora’s shoulder. “Strap in little sis, you’re in for a ride.”

* * *

The first week had passed by in a flash, but the second week… the second week was absolute hell for Asami. Through the last 14 days, she found herself constantly missing Korra, but she also knew herself well enough to know that she needed time away from the musician that had literally came stumbling into her life in all the weirdest ways possible.  
  
On top of that, Mako’s little stunt had been traumatizing for her. It reminded her of when she would barricade herself in her bedroom and her father would sit outside her door screaming and trying to break his way in so that he could give her ‘another stern lashing’. It put her back in the shoes of her 15-year-old self and she absolutely hated it.  
  
She had also been avoiding going to see Suyin. Which she knew wasn’t the best way to deal with things, but her brain felt fried and recently she had just been mindlessly going through the motions of her days.

She went to work then came home and slept. Opal even had to come over a few times to make sure that Asami was at least eating, but the vet tech was withdrawn and quiet, offering no explanation for why she was so detached from reality.  
  
A buzz from her phone pulls her out of her daze and she looks down at it.

**Korra**

(10/11/2020)

Hey just checkin in and making sure  
you’re okay after yesterday

(10/14/2020)

I hope you’re alright. :/ Opal seems  
pretty worried about you.  
  
I am too

(10/15/2020)

I thought you’d think this is cute

[Photo of Naga with a toy]

(10/19/2020)

Sorry if I’m bothering you :/

Just wanna know that you’re okay  
at least physically.

You can still take all the time you  
need

(10/23/2020)

I got good news!

(Yesterday 09:12)

It’s been like 13 days since I’ve  
heard from you. Please tell me  
you’re at least still alive?  
  
Or don’t. You’re not obligated  
to do anything. You don’t owe  
me anything, I’m just a worry wart

(Today 22:50)

Hi. I just wanted to let you know that  
I got the message so I’ll stop bothering  
you until you’re ready to talk again

If you will be. if not, that’s cool too  
  


Asami sighs loudly and goes to reply, but stops before her fingers hit the screen. Why did she have to be so reticent? It’s not like she doesn’t want to talk to Korra, but she can’t get rid of that little voice in her head telling her that she doesn’t deserve to be happy. So she just keeps pushing and pushing until she can’t push people anyway any further.  
  
And, as if on autopilot, her Instagram app is open once again and she sees that Korra had posted something new.

It was a video clip from what Asami assumed was a music video.

 **_KorraSPIRITS:_ ** _Can you believe it’s been a YEAR since we released ‘The Other’ single and music video? For anyone struggling with who they are and how they feel, I’ve been there before. This one is for you guys! #theother @SPIRITSny_

The caption peaks Asami’s interest in the song, and she taps the speaker icon to turn the sound on and watches.

Korra was standing in front of a mirror, singing and reaching out as the mirror goes from being whole to broken in a flash of edits.

_‘_ _Never really knew what it meant  
Just always knew that I was different  
‘Cause I see a woman in the mirror  
But she's not in my reflection, yeah’_

It cuts to the next scene where the drummer is surrounded by people looking at her in various ways from disgust to confusion.

 _‘Took a lot for me to realize  
To open up and understand why  
Why everybody looks at me like  
I'm not what I ought to be_’

The final scene in the post was of Korra being slowly pulled under water and letting out what looked like a scream.

_‘I feel it all, the rise of the fall  
Pulling me under, me under  
With the last breath I breathe  
I swear I'll scream until my lungs burn  
I am the other’_

The video cuts out and starts replaying. Asami listens to it over and over again, a plethora of times. She had never felt something so relatable in her life. It felt as though those lyrics lived inside of her chest, felt what she was feeling, said what she wanted so desperately to say. 

She mindlessly scrolls back up to the top and sees the little circle around Korra’s icon that meant she had also posted to her story.

She had watched a few of them over the past two weeks, but nothing would compare to seeing Korra in person. She just wishes she could bring herself to allow herself to try a little harder.

The story starts and it’s a picture of Korra next to a shorter brunette, both holding drinks posted an hour ago. She was about to get jealous, which she knew she had absolutely no right to, but she reads the caption: 

_‘Happy 21 st birthday, baby sis! @jinoragyatso’_

The next was another photo from the night, however, Asami notices that the drink in Korra’s hands was completely different from the one posted before it, noticing that it was posted 12 minutes after the first one.

As Asami goes through the ten posts on the story there are two things she notices. One: Korra has about 5 different drinks throughout the entirety of it. Two: she also is standing with only one crutch and has a full pair of shoes on, ultimately leading to Asami to believe that her good news from her texts a few days ago was that she got a prosthetic.

And then she feels the guilt settle in the pit of her stomach. While she was off trying to come to terms with everything that had happened in the last two weeks, she ultimately ignored Korra and probably hurt her feelings enough for her to be drinking _that_ much. Which was never her intention, of course, but Korra had also reached out just to make sure she was still alive and Asami couldn’t even bother to reply with a one-worded ‘yes’. She could only wonder how that might’ve felt, and now she feels as though she royally screwed up.  
  
She even remembers Opal telling her earlier in the day that Kuvira was worried about her because she could tell there was a shift in Korra’s behavior, noticing that she was more frequently irritated and reclusive.

Asami felt awful, and she knew that it was a long shot, but she needed to make things right.

**Korra**

Are you still at Boin’s bar?

Ya

Stay there.

Why?

I’m coming to see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both got some shit to work out, it seems.  
> Also, I know you guys want them together already but this is an angsty slow(ish) burn story, so we need some more time.
> 
> But not a lot. Give it like two more chapters. Lol
> 
> Song used: [The Other](%E2%80%9C) \- Tonight Alive


	10. Drink To Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are felt  
> A lot gets brought to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses lyrics from Drink To Drown by Stand Atlantic
> 
> I didn’t want to put the entirety of the lyrics in because it got too long, so instead there will be an **underlined** hyperlink to their official audio for your listening pleasure if you want the full experience!
> 
> And as always the asterisk * implicates lyric changes to fit the story line

Asami makes it to Bolin’s bar relatively quickly. So she may had gone over the speed limit, but the last thing she wanted was Korra to drink herself into oblivion potentially because of her.

She scouts out the patrons at the bar, looking for that brown hair and blue eyes she had come to think of so often. She can’t find Korra, but she does find the girl in her posts from the night, her sister.

“Hi,” Asami yells over the loud music. “Is Korra still here?”

“Are you some crazy fan?” Her sister speaks up, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

“No, I’m her friend, Asami.”

“OH!” Her eyes go wide. “The one who saved her life! I’m Jinora, her sister.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“She said she was heading to the bathroom.” Jinora nods towards the hallway containing the restrooms.

“Thanks!” Asami offers a halfhearted before heading towards the hall, her face then turning to worry.

She pushes the door open and finds Korra leaning on the bathroom counter, hovering over the sink. Asami places a hand on her back and pulls back what she can of her hair, rubbing soothing circles as the musician empties her stomach into the sink.

Korra hasn’t looked up, so she probably has no idea Asami was the one comforting her, but Asami continues, whispering words of encouragement until she can hear the water running and Korra rinsing her mouth out.

Their eyes meet in the bathroom mirror and an audible groan can be heard from Korra’s mouth.

“What you doing ‘ere?”

“I told you I was coming to see you.” Asami replies softly.

“I bet this is a grrreat way to see me after ‘gnoring me for two weeeekss.” Korra slurs angrily, pushing herself up from the counter.

And ouch, that hurt, but Asami was prepared for Korra to be cold towards her after she straight up ignored her for multiple weeks.

“I deserved that.” Asami acknowledges. “I’m sorry, Korra. There’s so much I don’t know and I didn’t mean to shut you out. I’m not good at any of this.”

“I jus wanted to be there.”

“I know...” Asami sighs, feeling her heart break slightly at the words and drunken state of the musician. “Can we talk about this somewhere else?”

Korra just shrugs and Asami puts her free arm over her shoulder while Korra sloppily uses her other for her crutch. They make it back to Jinora and Asami tells the younger girl that she was going to take Korra home and gave Jinora her car keys since Korra was too drunk to drive herself.

Asami helps Korra into her car and buckles her in, watching as Korra struggles to keep her head up and eyes open. She closes the door and heads over to the driver’s side, sighing loudly as she gets in.

* * *

The 20 minute drive to Korra’s house is silent, mostly due in part to Korra being slumped over and drunk in the passenger seat. No words were spoken, sans Korra telling her the garage door code so that they could enter before promptly passing out again.

Asami thanks the spirits that she dealt with large, deadweight dogs all the time, because she’s actually able to get Korra to her bedroom and lays her down on the bed. She takes in the state of Korra’s room. What once was immaculately clean and organized now seemed unruly and disheveled. As she goes to grab Korra’s rolling chair to sit on, she notices the empty bottles on the desk and also sees a plethora of broken drumsticks that littered the floor in the corner of the room.

She looks at the computer monitor and sees a video pulled up on YouTube of the musician who was currently passed out 10 feet away from her. But instead of snooping on her computer, Asami types in the title of the video into her phone’s app and clicks on it, sitting down at Korra’s desk while it loads.

_“Hey guys, it’s Korra! First and foremost, I want to say thank you for all the support in the last couple of weeks. It’s time to announce that we WILL be writing new music and putting out new songs as I continue my journey with physical therapy to be able to play the drums as well as I once did._

_And yes, I will eventually be releasing a video on how I lost my leg... But for now, enjoy our newest single that doesn’t need the drums!”_

Korra points to the side and the video slides over to another screen.

[‘Drink To Down (Official Lyric Video)’](https://youtu.be/YC7-dJj1eY4)

The music starts up and the lyrics come onto the screen in various editing styles.

 _I’m starting again,  
_ _Before we even saw the end  
_ _No fair  
_ _Washin' me out  
_ _Cellophane cover my skin  
_ _To what you need  
_ _To what you need_

 _So pick your poison  
_ _I'm indifferent now  
_ _Do you still want me around?  
_ _Around?_

 _What I would give  
_ _Not to be your concrete cloud  
_ _I'll deal with it  
_ _Just to savor it_

_I'll pick my poison  
_ _I'm indifferent  
_ _And I drink to drown  
_ _I drink to drown  
_ _And I should know better  
_ _But I don't so  
_ _I drink to drown  
_ _I drink to drown_

_Cut me too deep  
_ _So uneasy  
_ _Fragments of me  
_ _That I don't need  
_ _Drop your colors  
_ _From the ceiling  
_ _If you want* me  
_ _Saturate me  
_ _If you want* me  
_ _Saturate me_

The song and video fade out and Asami is left sitting there with a blank face. She doesn’t WANT to assume that Korra may have written this song because of her own inability of letting people in, but the mood fit.

And the guilt starts back up again.

She looks over to Korra who is starting to stir in her bed, so she moves the chair to the edge of Korra’s bed before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water for the musician.

She enters the room and sees Korra awake and watching her intently, and she hands over the glass before sitting in the chair. She looks down at the ground, afraid to see the anger and hurt that she knew glazed over Korra’s deep blue eyes.

“I know you’re upset with me, and trust me, I deserve every bit of it.” Asami says just above a whisper.

Korra, who had sobered up enough to competent enough to have a conversation, lets out a loud breath. “It hurt knowing you were intentionally ignoring me. You know people can see when you view their stories right?”

Asami shook her head. “I’m not social media savvy.”

“So imagine how it felt knowing you were checking in on me, but you couldn’t even reply when I was genuinely concerned about your well-being.” Korra says with a little bite in her voice.

Asami nods, feeling the tears start to pool in her eyes. She had never experienced a feeling like the one she felt when she was around Korra, and she was absolutely terrified of it. She also never expected to have feelings like that towards anyone, and while she knows she could’ve done more, that little voice always told her otherwise.

“I don’t want to make excuses for why I am the way I am...” Asami pauses, taking in a deep breath. “I know I hurt you and I know I should’ve at least told you I was alive. But I’m not okay.”

“I want to be there for you, but you have to give me more to work with.”

“My father used to beat me a lot, when I first came out and my mom passed away. He always told me that I should be dead and that my mom should be alive... one time it ended with him pushing me down the stairs and breaking my arm so badly that I needed surgery.” Asami stops, trying to muster up the courage to continue. “He taught me to hide who I was and if I was truly myself, I never deserved happiness. And I believed him, I still do to an extent. This way I feel about you, it terrifies the living hell out of me. Because I was taught through violence that it was wrong. And it kept feeling like we were being pushed closer and closer together too quickly, and I didn’t have time to even think or deal with my trauma. And I got scared and pushed you away.”

Asami’s still looking at the ground, still fearful to meet those eyes she longed to stare into. Afraid that Korra wouldn’t want anything to do with her after all she had put the musician through. She never had time to truly address her feelings for Korra and now that she has, in front of her nonetheless, she fears that she’ll lose any opportunity she once had because she ignored her.

“Asami?” Korra states softly. “Can you look at me?”

Asami barely lifts her head and looks at Korra, her face somber and eyes gentle. She can feel the intense pounding of her heart beneath her ribs as Korra offers a reassuring glance.

“Thank you for opening up to me,” Korra reaches over and places her hand over Asami’s. “I’m sorry I got so upset. It just seemed like you were ignoring me because of things Mako had said and I reacted poorly.”

“I wanted to talk to you so badly, but it’s hard to break the habit of pushing the good in your life away when you’re so used to being alone.” Asami admits. “I obviously have a hard time letting people in... because then less can hurt me.”

“You’re working on it. Just like I’m trying to work on not letting alcohol rule my life. Which I admit I’ve been doing poorly at.” Korra lets out a halfhearted chuckle. “We both have things we need to work on.”

“Yeah...” Asami sighs.

“What’s on your mind?” Korra questions when she notices Asami start to shut down again.

“I’m terrified.” The vet tech admits. “Absolutely scared shitless of how I feel.”

“Don’t worry, I am too.” Korra nervously twiddles her thumbs. “I still need to tell you something.”

“Was it that you wrote a song about me?”

“No... how did...” Korra looks over at her computer screen which still had the video pulled up. “Oh… I—just needed to get out how I felt.”  
  
“I don’t blame you, and it’s a tragically beautiful song.” Asami admits. “Although, it didn’t make the guilt lessen any.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Korra squeezes her eyes shut. “I hope you don’t think too poorly of me. It’s just… this is how I deal with things.”  
  
“Of course I don’t think poorly of you, Korra. I mean, it stung, but you’re right. We both have things we need to deal with and figure out, and at least I can say someone wrote a song about me.” Asami halfheartedly jokes. “And I figured it was a coping mechanism. I saw your video for your song ‘The Other’ also. And while I don’t know your reasoning for writing it, it definitely resonated with me.”

“I honestly could probably write a lot of songs about you.” Korra lowers her head. “And yeah, that video is actually about what I need to tell you about. Obviously, I’m not like other people. I have a condition... And I—I’m scared of how you’ll react.”  
  
Korra does her best to muster up the rest of the courage she had in her to finish her train of thought, but it was proving hard. She never explicitly came out and told her fans or many people for that matter that she was intersex. She never really had to since she was in a long-term relationship and the only people who needed to know were her family, bandmates, and girlfriend.  
  
But now that she’s met Asami and grown to have feelings for the raven-haired vet tech, she knows she’ll have to bite the bullet and risk Asami not being understanding and leaving. Her mind recalls a time in high school when she had told a girl she was interested in, and that interaction had left something to be desired. Jade had been understanding enough, but Korra knew finding people like that were rare, and few and far between.  
  
But she likes Asami, and knows she can’t hide or lie for who she truly was, and what was essentially one of the biggest parts of Korra being Korra.

Korra breathes out a nervous, shaky laugh as she tries to not sound like a bumbling idiot. She closes her eyes tightly, hoping that when the next sentence comes out of her mouth, Asami would still be there.

"Asami, I'm not like every other girl... I mean, I am but I- my anatomy is different and I'm-." Korra gulps loudly before squeezing her eyes as tightly shut as they could go. She lets out a deep breath, wondering what kind of expression was on Asami’s face, but she couldn't open her eyes. She was too scared.

The fear, anxiety, and doubt seem to wash away, however, when Asami gently places her hand over Korra’s nervously trembling one. A thumb caresses over the back of her hand and she feels at ease.  
  
“It’s okay, Korra.” Asami nods in understanding. “You can tell me.”  
  
“I’m intersex.” Korra breathes out quickly. “I was born with… a penis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like I’ve been releasing chapters every other day (because I have been) but most of these have been written in quick succession where I usually have 3/4 of the next one written by the time I post the current one
> 
> Chapter 11 MAY take longer since I haven’t actually started it, but time will tell 😉


	11. The Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the interlude of the story. This is a bit of a bridge between our first half and second half. I'll explain more at the end. 
> 
> It's short, just FYI

_**2 Weeks Earlier** _

“So...” Korra twiddles her thumbs as her knee bounces. “I met someone.”

“You did? That’s great news!” Suyin exclaims, but furrows her brow at Korra’s nervous demeanor. “That IS a good thing, right?”

“I’m not sure. I—“ she pauses. “I think so... I like her a lot, but we kind of found out that she’s the one who saved me after I got attacked by a shark and it’s overwhelming...”

“I can understand how that can be a lot to process.”

"Yeah... We just found out we were connected in so many ways, and it kind of just feels like the universe is trying to bring us together? I guess. I mean, I don't know. I never really believed in fate." Korra shrugs. 

"It could very well be fate, or just sheer coincidence. I guess my main question for you is how are you dealing with it?" Suyin asks.   
  
"Honestly, I'm not sure." Korra admits. "I think I'm just kind of shocked? Mind blown? It's a lot to take in and I think it was for her too."  
  
"That could very well be." Suyin agrees. "Have you guys talked about it further?"  
  
"No." Korra shakes her head. "She just said she needed time to think. Maybe _I'm_ overthinking things? I mean, I tend to do that frequently."  
  
"Trying to read into it too much?"

“Yeah, I guess just like that... It's just like she came barreling into my life so quickly and randomly, and I wasn't expecting to get feelings for her."

Korra shifts nervously in the chair. 

"I also haven’t told her about my, uh, condition. I’m scared to... I know I shouldn’t be and I should be embracing who I am, but it’s just with everything with Jade and the whole injury making things not work right, I just—“ Korra sighs loudly. “I feel inadequate enough already.”

“Korra, I can’t begin to understand what it’s like for you to go through the things you have gone through, but I can say this: you are more than enough.” Suyin smiles. “And even if this girl doesn’t see that because of things you can’t control, it doesn’t make you any less of a wonderful person. I’m not going to tell you that you HAVE to tell her, but if you feel the things you do about her, prolonging the inevitable will probably make it worse.”

“No, you’re right.” Korra agrees. “She deserves to know. I’ll tell her the next time I see her.”

* * *

The room was silent and Korra could feel the thick air fill her lungs as she inhales deeply, holding her breath as she waits for Asami to reply. She had just told the vet tech the one thing that could change everything between them; the one thing that was a matter of acceptance or rejection. And the silence was killing Korra, really killing her. She opens her eyes that had been shut tightly in a way to brace herself for the ultimate rejection, looking over at Asami who's smiling softly at her.

Korra furrows her eyebrow, confused as she tries to read the expression on Asami’s face. Asami continues stroking her thumb over the back of Korra’s hand, squeezing it gently when their eyes lock.

"Say something please." Korra barely whispers as she searches for a reaction in Asami’s eyes.

A soft hand settles on Korra’s cheek, pale skin contrasting against tan skin. Asami just stares deeply into Korra’s blue eyes as she leans forward and delicately places a kiss on Korra’s cheek before wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into a tight hug. It was the closest in proximity they had ever been since they met, and Asami knew the gesture was a little spur of the moment and probably caught the musician off guard, it said everything she couldn't at this exact moment. And Asami knew that she couldn't just stare silently at Korra, she needed to do something to let Korra know that she was okay with the news. A little shocked, of course. But perfectly fine and accepting of Korra’s condition.

She pulls away from the hug, but places her hand back on Korra’s. “Is that what you were so afraid to tell me?”

“Yeah?” Korra replies in confusion. “What did you think it was?”

“Well you said condition so I assumed you were like dying or like that you ate your twin in the womb and they were now growing out of your side.” Asami confesses.

Korra chuckles lightly at how ridiculous Asami’s answer was. “So you’re...?”

“I’m okay with it.” Asami nods in confirmation. “Korra, I like you for you: different, unique, flawed, and everything else. It doesn’t matter what you have in your pants. You’re one of the realest people I’ve ever met in my life.”

“Good because you should know that, currently, it’s broken.”

“Broken? How on earth did you break your—“

“No, not like that.” Korra laughs shaking her head. “After the shark attack, since my lower half was so badly injured, it... uh, well you know... I can’t get it up.”

“Oh.” Asami says before the realization hits her. “OH. Wow, I’m so sorry I thought you meant it was legitimately broken. Oh my gosh, I feel dumb.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it.” Korra smiles. “I don’t know like where we go from here and all, but I figured you should know if we ever in the very distant future get there, ya know? Because it’s kind of embarrassing and the whole reason why Ja— well, yeah. You know.”

“Right, no, I completely understand. But also know that your worth, to me at least, is not tied to whether or not you can get an erection. You’re no less of a person because of it.” Asami assures her.

There’s a brief moment of silence before Asami continues.

“And I like you, Korra, a lot more than I originally led myself to believe. And I like getting to learn things about you and spend time with you, but I personally don’t think I’m at my best self and there are changes I think I need to make before I commit to anything.” Asami admits. “I still want to be here for you, and to see you, and to build something with you, but I just need more time. Is that okay?”

Korra offers a gentle, lopsided smile and nods. “That’s more than okay. We’ll just grow as we go.”

“I like that idea.” Asami smiles back.

“Ooh, that could be a new song.” Korra’s eyes and grin go wide with excitement, only to playfully frown when Asami starts laughing. “What?”

“You’re just cute, is all.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I feel like hell after I up and vomited in a bar bathroom.” Korra lightly chuckles. “I probably also look and smell like it, too.”

“You do look a little rough.” Asami places her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “What can I get for you? Aspirin? More water?”  
  
“I would love aspirin, but I don’t have any…” Korra admits. “I uh, may have just told myself that I was going to suffer the consequences of my shitty actions instead of taking something that would make it feel better.”  
  
“That’s a little dark, but understandable.” Asami replies. “I can run back to my place and grab some, though, if you think it’ll really help. I don’t want you to be miserable all night.”  
  
“Are you sure? It’s like 1 in the morning? I wouldn’t want you to go all the way home just to come back.”  
  
“Positive. What kind of person would I be if I let you knowingly suffer?” Asami raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Fair. But while you do that, I think I should probably shower since I can literally smell the alcohol sweating out of my pores.” Korra says with a look of disgust on her face. “The way I was earlier tonight was definitely not how I ever wanted you to see me…”

“But it all worked out in the long run, right?” Asami questions. “I mean, we got to talk about a lot of important things, and kind of have a plan going.”  
  
Korra smiles widely. “That we do.”  
  
“So, it wasn’t all for naught.” Asami mirrors her smile. “And like you said, we’ll just—”  
  
“Grow as we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in to the Interlude!
> 
> As I mentioned before, I know it's short, but it's meant to be a bridge between the first half that I had planned and the second half that I'm winging (well I'm winging most of this story but... I introduced the literal title of this story and instead of writing a sequel under a new name, I'm just going to keep going with this one so you don't all have to re-bookmark and subscribe to a new story).
> 
> There will be a time jump to get things rolling in the next chapter as we explore Korra and Asami's relationship (because yes, this is kind of the end of the slowish burn). Trials, tribulations, and everything that comes with it.
> 
> **So... I PROMISE that the next chapter will be out by Election Day, if not sooner.** (don't forget to vote ;D)
> 
> Also, HOLY SHIT GUYS. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I really appreciate each and every one of you for sticking by me. I know that my last story was a little BLEH, and I just came up with this one on a whim, but it seriously means the world to me that you enjoy it so much. 
> 
> I have so many ideas for other stories, but I tend to start writing new ones and forget the older ones, and I don't want to abandon this at all, so maybe you'll get a one shot here or there until I decide this story has run its course :) **I'm also sorry this note was so long**.


	12. Ease My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna happen.  
> (not like that get your mind out of the gutter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO  
> I re-wrote this chapter three fuckin times until I got it where I don't hate it.  
> I'm not a huge fan of time jumps, but ya know when duty calls.
> 
> Anyways enjoy this almost 3k worded beast.

Korra was struggling as she and Kuvira haul all of the Christmas stuff from the living room back to the storage closet in their basement.

It had been two months since Korra and Asami had their talk about where they were going and more importantly, the next steps for them. They had remained close friends, hanging out with each other whenever they could, and Asami even spent Christmas Eve at Korra’s with Kuvira and Opal. Korra had even ironically given Asami a new hoodie, and of course, some demos of songs she had written for her. Asami had been a little more practical and gotten Korra some new drumsticks and a cymbal that she noticed had a crack in it. Although, she had to ask Kuvira what the hell she was looking for because she knew nothing about drums or instruments in general, but Korra really appreciated the gesture.

“I’m with your girlfriend on spooky season being the best season.” Korra says in a strained voice as she lifts the giant box containing their Christmas tree into the storage space. “Putting everything up just to tear it down less than a month later is so pointless.”  
  
“And what does your not-girlfriend think?” Kuvira raises an eyebrow. “Because it matters what she thinks, too.”  
  
“Eh, she doesn’t really like the holidays…” Korra shrugs. “You know, since her mom died and her dad is a total fucking piece of shit.”

“Right.” Kuvira cringes. “I forgot about that. Well, it was at least nice that she got to spend some time with us, don’t you think?”  
  
“Yeah, no. It was cool. And at least she wasn’t subjected to my family’s Christmas, which we are NEVER hosting again by the way.” Korra emphasizes. She loved her family, but it was big and the children caused way more mess than Korra cared to want to clean up.   
  
“Rohan and Meelo are wild.” Kuvira chuckles. “And remember, we only did that because this is still technically your dad’s house. He was just nice enough to give it to us.”

“I know, I know.” Korra agrees. “We’re pretty privileged because of it.”   
  
The two finish up getting everything put back in the storage space before heading back upstairs. The living room was still a disaster, even with all of the Christmas decorations gone. Korra sighs loudly and plops down on the couch, giving her legs a rest before they continue cleaning.   
  
“By the way, how are things going with you and Asami?” Kuvira asks as she also sits down on the couch.   
  
“Good, I think.” Korra responds. “We’re both about to be crazy busy, so that’ll be interesting, but it’s been nice.”

“Any plans to move forward?”

“I mean, maybe. I kind of like that we’re establishing a solid friendship first.” Korra nods. “But I can’t say that it’s easy being around her and not being like super affectionate.”

“She feels the same way, you know?” Kuvira says and Korra looks at her with her head tilted in confusion. “You can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at you.”  
  
“Oh.” Korra breathes out. Had she really not noticed that? She guesses it was because she was so caught up in trying to build their friendship, while also getting things ready for her band to make their big debut after 9 months of being on hiatus.   
  
“So, I don’t know.” Kuvira shrugs. “New years is like two days away. Maybe actually bring some meaning to that cliché saying ‘New Year, new me’ and see if you guys are ready to take the next step.”  
  
“I would _love_ to do that, but we have our show New Year’s Eve. My mind is solely focused on making sure I’m physically ready for that.” Korra sighs. “And besides, she’s decided to go back to school next year to finish up her degree to become a vet. I don’t want to burden her with trying to keep up with a relationship and her dream job.”

“Korra, I love you. You know this. But sometimes that one-track mind of yours makes you overthink things. How would dating Asami while she’s in school be a bad thing? If anything, it only solidifies that you have a strong connection and that she can also maybe handle it when we start touring again.”  
  
“IF we start touring again.”  
  
“You’re such a pessimist sometimes. You know Varrick will be at our show, you know you’ll do fine, and you know we’ll be back on the road in a short period of time.” Kuvira shakes her head. “Come on, admit it. Wouldn’t it be nice to at least _try_ before shooting it down?”  
  
Korra sighs loudly. She knows Kuvira is right and she knows a big reason why she hasn’t brought up the fact that she wants to be in a relationship with Asami is because she’s afraid that their busy schedules would only hinder and hurt them. But Korra also knows that she can stick it out, she spent three years in a relationship with someone while she toured other countries. Their band wasn’t back to that point yet, and Korra knew it was easier to stay in touch while touring the same country they lived in.   
  
“Look, we’ll see, okay? I don’t want to get ahead of myself. Can we just get through the next few days and see what happens?” Korra almost all but pleads with Kuvira. This first show in 9 months thing was at the top of her mind right now, and she doesn’t want to lose focus. It was a big deal and Korra didn’t want to think of anything else but that, at the current moment.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Kuvira raises her hands. “But at least promise me you’ll think about it.”  
  
“Okay, I promise.”

* * *

The venue was loud as Asami and Opal walk in, but it was to be expected since the show was sold out and the only way they actually got in was because they were on the guest list. They make their way to the bar and each order a drink before finding a spot to stand in the giant crowd of people who were already there. Asami had never paid much attention to it before, but now it was becoming more real to her just how big Korra’s band actually was. And it’s not like she needed to pay attention to that because Korra also always downplayed their fame whenever it was brought up, and they never really got stopped while they were out and about.

“This is insane!” Opal yells in excitement as the lights start flashing in different colors, signaling that the show was about to start. “I can’t believe we’re about to see our girlfriends rock everyone’s socks off.”  
  
“Please never use that term again.” Asami chuckles. “And Korra’s not my girlfriend.”  
  
“Yet, but you know that won’t last much longer.” Opal wiggles her eyebrows. “You totally want to date her, and I can tell! You can’t hide that from me.”  
  
“I do, but we’re both busy, remember?” Asami says right as the crowd cheers and the band walks out on stage.   
  
Asami remembers being introduced to the other two members of the band: Jun and Yue. Jun was the lead guitarist and Yue was their touring rhythm guitarist since most of the rhythm guitar was actually written and recorded by Korra’s younger sister Ikki, but she was too young to tour with the band since she was still in high school.

“EEK! It’s starting!” Opal squeals loudly, using her free hand to grab Asami’s arm in suspense as she hears the noise of distorted guitars filling the room.   
  
They’re not playing anything that Asami knows, and she would know this because she has gone back and forth through every single song the band has released. And yes, she partly did that because of Korra but also because she actually enjoyed their music and found herself relating to a lot of it.

“What’s up New York!?”   
  
Asami hears Korra yell from behind her drumset and wonders just how long she was zoning out to not notice that her crush had finally come out onto the stage.  
  
The guitarists are still playing a simple rhythm together, but in different harmonies. As it continues, Kuvira adds in a bass line that matches their tempo and soon after Korra adds in the drums, continuing on with their intro.

Soon, the band plays individual beats three times before drowning out and the sound of a clean guitar fills the air to start their first song, Lost My Cool, which Asami knows Korra had written right after her breakup. It was also the second single they released after releasing Drink To Drown two months ago. There was a running joke in Korra and Kuvira’s house that there were pros and cons to dating them. The pros: they’re musicians. The cons: they’re musician. Asami knew there’d be times that they’d have songs written about exes and honestly, she thought she’d feel more jealous, but she didn’t.

Asami smiles widely as she watches Korra in her element, and she feels a sense of pride when she sees that giant lopsided grin Korra always sported when she was extremely happy.

And a part of Asami knew that’s exactly why they weren’t technically dating yet. Because they were so focused on doing what they loved to do that other things got pushed to the backburner. It’s not like they meant for that to happen, but well, sometimes shit gets away from you. But now, seeing Korra shine radiantly from behind the drums, voice loud and proud, Asami can’t help but feel like all of that was going to change, and soon. 

* * *

The rest of the show had gone amazingly, if Korra could say so herself. They had opted to play songs that weren’t extremely drum heavy and difficult so that Korra could adjust to their first time on stage in 9 months. They had just left after playing their ‘last’ song and could hear the chants of the crowd behind the curtain shouting ‘one more song’.   
  
And while Korra knew they were going to play an encore, she felt the anxiety rise in her. Since this was their first show back, they all agreed to do an ‘acoustic’ set for their last song, mainly so Korra wouldn’t overdo it after playing for a solid 45 minutes straight. There were still parts of her left leg that were taking forever to build back up strength and Korra didn’t want to reinjure herself on such a big night.  
  
But the anxiety didn’t come from the possibility that Korra may hurt her leg from playing music again. It stemmed from inside of her when they all decided to let Korra play one of the songs she had written for Asami, because yes, she had written multiple. This song, however, was a lot more of a ballad-type song and out of the realm of pop-punk and she hoped that their fans wouldn’t be too disappointed in it. She also knew that the soon-to-be vet was there tonight, and this was a song that Korra hadn’t shared with Asami at all, so she knows it’ll come as a bit of a shock to her.

“Phew.” Korra lets out a deep exhale, continuing her little pep talk to herself. “Okay, you got this Korra. You’ve written and played songs for her before. Stop freaking out. You’re just playing the song… in front of a sold out venue. Oh fuck.”  
  
Korra’s pacing in the back, waiting for the piano to get set up, finger perched on her chin as she tries to rid herself of the anxiety.  
  
“You can do this. You _can_ do this.” She tells herself as Varrick announces that they’re ready for her.  
  
“Here goes nothing.”

Korra walks back out on stage under the cover of darkness filling the venue, her shadow only visible in front of the low lights that shone on her band’s banner in the background. She can hear the crowd roar as she sits down at the piano and the spotlight shines on her.  
  
“Hi.” Korra smiles at the crowd, shifting the microphone. “You guys are looking good tonight.”   
  
Another round of cheers fills the room as Korra starts playing a melody on the piano.  
  
“I want to thank each and every one of you for making this debut after a 9 month hiatus possible. We really couldn’t have done it without you.”

“WOO. WE LOVE YOU.”

“After I lost my leg, I never thought I’d be where I am right now, sitting in front of you, and playing songs that mean not only the world to me, but to a lot of you.”

Korra continually repeats the melody.   
  
“This song is not like our others, in the sense that it’s not as pop-punk as stuff we normally write, but it kind of takes me back to this calm, collected place that I feel when I’m around someone who kind of helps quiet my anxiety. So, let’s do this. This one is called Ease My Mind.”   
  
_Most days, I wake up with a pit in my chest.  
There are thoughts that I can’t put to rest.  
There’s a worry that I can’t place.  
Most nights, I am restless and quiet won’t come  
So I lay there and wait for the sun.  
There’s a trouble that won’t show its face.  
  
You came out of nowhere,  
And you cut through all the noise  
I make sense of the madness,  
When I listen to your voice._

_Darling, only you can ease my mind.  
Help me leave those lonely thoughts behind.  
When they pull me under   
_ _and I can feel my sanity start to unwind.  
_ _Darling, only you can ease my mind._

_I’ll admit for a moment I felt so afraid,  
Just to show you the mess that I made.  
There are pieces that I usually hide.  
But when you collect me with your steady hand,  
_ _With a language that I understand  
_ _I feel put back together inside._

_You came out of nowhere,  
And you cut through all the noise  
I make sense of the madness,  
When I listen to your voice._

_Darling, only you can ease my mind.  
Help me leave those lonely thoughts behind.  
When they pull me under   
_ _and I can feel my sanity start to unwind.  
_ _Darling, only you can ease my mind._

The piano fades out slowly as the lights go back down and the crowd roars with applause. Asami, however, is left there standing, breathless. There were a multitude of songs Korra had shared with her, songs that were inspired by the vet tech, but this one was the most heartfelt thing she had ever heard in her life. And to know that it was about her only made that aching and want for things to progress with them all the more prominent.   
  
She leaves Opal in the crowd, and pushes through a sea of people until she reaches the security guard at side stage. She flashes the guest pass that she had gotten earlier in the night and he lets her back. Her eyes look around the green room for Korra, heart pounding furiously and loudly in her chest.   
  
Their eyes meet from across the room, a glint of hope and desire in both of their irises. Asami ignores all of the bandmates saying ‘hi’ to her and marches right past them so that she can be face to face with the cause of the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Korra hardly even has time to react when Asami approaches her and cups her face with her hands, pulling Korra into the most intense kiss she’s ever encountered in her life; and not in a bad way. She can feel all of the pride, the passion, the heartbeat and everything in between in that kiss. It said everything they wanted to say for the past two months, but haven’t. It said that they were moving forward.  
  
The message is also confirmed by Asami who pulls away from the kiss first, breathing heavily as their foreheads meet. She brings Korra’s hands into her own and smiles widely at her.  
  
“Hi.” Asami whispers, heart fluttering and warmth filling her chest.   
  
“Hey.” Korra replies with that damn lopsided grin that Asami absolutely adores. “That was—wow.”  
  
“Whew, yeah." Asami breathes out, doing her best to keep some sort of composure. “Korra, I know I said I needed to be my best self before I commit to anything, but I feel like part of me being my best self is being _with_ you.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Korra says obliviously, because yeah, she’s still trying to come down from the high that was that kiss.

“I know we're both busy and I know we both wanted to work on ourselves, but I don't see why we can't do that in tandem with each other. I'm done running from my past and my feelings. I know we both have a long ways to go but wouldn't it be nice if we could conquer these stepping stones together while still individually growing? I just... I want to give this a shot, give _us_ a shot. What do you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE. 
> 
> Who thought that it was going to be Asami who made things happen? ;D
> 
> Song: Ease My Mind - Ben Platt


	13. I Want To Know Your Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These updates are gonna be a little slower because I really am making this up as I go.
> 
> I kind of have an idea in mind but it requires a decent amount of time jumps and fewer chapters so I'm gonna just see where my brain takes me!

“I know we're both busy and I know we both wanted to work on ourselves, but I don't see why we can't do that in tandem with each other. I'm done running from my past and my feelings. I know we both have a long ways to go but wouldn't it be nice if we could conquer these stepping stones together while still individually growing? I just... I want to give this a shot, give _us_ a shot. What do you say?"

Korra blinks a few times, and quite literally pinches herself to make sure that this wasn’t a dream, flinching a little at the action that shocked her back down to earth. She can feel the eyes of all of her band mates and friends on her, and she knew she couldn’t just stand there and say nothing, but her brain was short circuiting and she can’t articulate any sort of cohesive sentence.

“I—that—yeah.” Korra nods, her signature wide and lopsided grin on display. “Yeah—no. Wait—yes. The answer is yes.”

She gives Asami’s hand a reassuring squeeze and the vet tech smiles.

“And I thought you were supposed to be the eloquent one between the two of us.”

“Those are fighting words, Sato.” Korra chuckles, smirk plastered on her face. “Better knock it off before I change my mind.”

“You wouldn’t.” Asami playfully narrows her eyes, feigning hurt.

“No, you’re right. I’m a softy when it comes to you.” Korra admits, ultimately lifting herself up a little to kiss her girlfriend. Holy shit, **her** _girlfriend_.

“Guys, we’re still here.” Jun speaks up as she casually leans against the wall. “Hello?”

But all it earns her is a middle finger from Korra as she basks in feeling of Asami’s soft lips against her own.

“And that’s our cue to leave.” Yue jokes.

“Yo, they’re not gonna bang right here.” Kuvira shakes her head. She walks up to the couple as they finally pull apart and face the group. She places her hand on their shoulders. “Congrats, guys. Seriously, I mean it.”

“Thanks.” Asami ducks her head, cheeks flushed red in slight embarrassment from the group’s comments.

“Thanks, loser.” Korra smiles, not at all phased by the pestering group since she spent years with them and that’s just kind of how they are.

Next Opal heads over and gives each of them a giant hug, which throws Korra a little off guard.

“Ohh congratulations!!” She squeals happily. “I’m so happy for the both of you!!”

They both thank her and Korra looks over Opal’s shoulder towards kuvira and the band.

“Do you need help loading?”

“Nah, Varrick brought people for that.” Kuvira chuckles. “I’ll bring everything home if you guys wanna get out of here after we go do the 30 minute signing. It’s getting late and I know you want to make sure you’re there for Naga since she hates fireworks.”

“Ah, don’t remind me.” Korra jokes. “She’ll be howling for hours.”

“If you guys have other obligations, I can swing by and spend time with Naga.” Asami chimes in with a suggestion.

“Yeah, I can go with her and then we’ll just see you guys back at the house.” Opal adds in. “I mean, the fireworks start early in some places.”

Korra and Kuvira give each other a look then shrug their shoulders.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” They say in unison before pointing at each other. “Jinx. Dammit.”

This amuses Opal and Asami as they watch Kuvira and Korra banter back and forth before finally giving up.

“So yeah, if you guys want to head back now, you can.” Kuvira says, looking over her shoulder when Yue clears her throat and motions that it’s time for them to go.

Opal and Asami say their goodbyes to their respective partners and head out the back door.

“Sooo.” Opal nudges Asami in the arm as they walk back to the car. “Whatcha guys gonna do tonight?”

The suggestive tone didn’t get missed by Asami and she rolls her eyes. “Probably sleep.”

“Oh, really?”

“Not everything is about sex.” Asami deadpans. “And besides, I happen to like that we’ve both been kind of taking things slow. It’s a nice change in pace.”

“Okay, thats fair.” Opal agrees. “You guys just kind of looked a certain way when you were making out in front of literally everyone.”

“I think the term you’re looking for is happy.” Asami corrects her.

“Asami Sato, HAPPY? Noooo, the world is ending.” Opal teases while Asami playfully slaps her on the arm.

“Shut up.”

* * *

The past week had been absolutely amazing, and the musician knew that this was a brand new chapter in her life, and one that she would savor forever. Things were going well with their newfound relationship even if Asami had to work a bunch, and Korra and her band had to start on writing a new album.   
  
Nothing could bring Korra down. Really, nothing.

Okay, well maybe one thing.

As she looks over her Instagram, she notices a comment that was showing up in her newest set of photos from their show on New Year’s Eve; a few of Korra from side stage and shots of the whole band.

_**korraSPIRITS:** holy fucking shit, New York. You guys killed it, last night. Thank you so much for all of the love and support. Can’t wait to share what’s in store of @SPIRITSny  
_ _**j** **adetaylorporter:** -heart eyes emoji- you looked hot last night. Glad you’re doing well_

“What the actual fuck.” Korra says aloud from the kitchen table.

“What?” Kuvira asks as she removes a pan from the oven.

“Look at this bullshit.” Korra tosses her phone at Kuvira and watches as her best friend’s eyes start glaring daggers at the screen.  
  
“No fucking way. Who the fuck does she think she is?” Kuvira asks in disbelief, choosing to look at Korra’s ex’s page and sees a bunch of recent photos with her and Mako. “Dude, fuck Jade. If I could ban her from all future shows, I fucking would.”  
  
“Do you like how she only reappears when I’m doing so much better than her?” Korra scoffs. “Like damn, Korra. You lost your leg and I cheated on you, but now you’re walking again and playing the drums and you look hoooot.”

Kuvira bursts out laughing, setting Korra’s phone down on the table next to her before going back and grabbing the pizza she had made for them.  
  
“I hope we never have to run into her. Or better yet, that she’d get the message that you’re over her sorry ass and moved on to someone who I like ten times better than I ever did in the three years you were together, and I’ve only known Asami for like 4 months.”

“Yeah, let’s just hope she stays out of my life.” Korra agrees. “Honestly, I should just block her from seeing my shit.”

“Yeah probably.”

**Asami**

Before you see it for yourself  
I wanna warn you that she  
who will not be named decided  
it was an okay idea to comment  
on my Instagram post with some  
dumb heart eyes emoji

Yikes.

You’d assume since she cheated  
on you she wouldn’t be so

What do kids call it these days?

Thirsty???

Yeah sure, that haha

Anyway, thanks for the heads up  
I appreciate it :) though I hope  
you know that I would never get  
mad at you for that kind of thing

That’s a relief because I’ve dealt  
with the whole girlfriend constantly  
looking over your shoulder thing  
and let me tell you, it sucks

It’s like everything you do is like  
you’re doing something wrong to   
them

Trust me I know

Dumbass was the same way

But I also know that you have a  
fan base and that you’re obviously  
EXTREMELY attractive, so who  
would I be if I got mad at people  
pointing out the obvious?

Are you sure I’m not still dreaming?  
  
And that you’re real?

Because holy shit, you’re like  
sent from heaven or something.

And I don’t believe in heaven!

I assure you that you are not  
dreaming.

And are you sure? Have you seen  
yourself in all of your radiancy?

Because sometimes I’m the one  
wondering how I got so damn  
lucky.

We’re both lucky :D

How’s work?

It’s good, but sad. They’re upset  
that I’m going back to school in a  
couple of weeks, but Dr. Lee said  
that he’d be more than happy to  
give me a position as a vet once I  
have my DVM in hand.

That’s awesome! :D have I told  
you how proud I am of you that  
you’re following your dreams?

You tell me everyday :)

I guess I do huh

I’m just making sure you know!

I’m proud of you, too! How’s the  
new album coming along?

Slow, but it’s nice that I get to  
record it myself and at the house  
  
Being a licensed music engineer  
has its perks  
  
Ikki can only record on weekends  
so it’s a little rough since last time  
we released an album while she  
was out of school for the summer

  
I can’t wait to hear what you do  
have done, though.  
  
Perks of dating you, I get to hear  
your new music before anyone  
else does

I would hope there are more  
perks to me than just that! ;P

There are, trust me. You’re smart,  
cute, funny, and strong. You try not  
to let anything get you down even  
when things get rough, and I admire  
that so much about you. You’re  
compassionate and caring, but  
also a total goofball and I absolutely  
adore that.

Are you trying to make me cry?

I’m just telling you the truth

Like I said before, I have never met  
anyone who is as real as you are

And as much as I would love to  
continue telling you how much I  
like you and how happy I am that  
we’re giving this a shot, duty calls.

Aww, go save lives!

We’ll continue this later!

* * *

Writing a new album was always a headache. Today was even worse, especially when Korra brings up a song she wants to write with a 170 BPM, and Kuvira and June argued with her because most of their songs stayed between 70-130 BPM and they were concerned that playing a song that heavy may cause another injury to Korra's leg. The drummer had assured them though that she was okay and they made it through the rest of the day without bickering.

The song itself was sparked to life by Korra finally closing the Jade chapter to her life. It had been bugging her all day that her ex, as June put it, 'had the audacity to pull that stunt'. She promised herself that after this, she would do her absolute best to not let the redhead get under her skin. She essentially thought of this new song as her final act of letting go. The bridges were burned and she would never look back at the wreckage.

And now, she can finally keep moving forward. And she can keep doing that with Asami.

Which is why Korra is furiously and quickly trying to get things ready for their first date tonight. Sure it had been a week and a half since they made things official, but with the new album and Asami trying to get in as many hours as she could before she went back to school, they hadn't been on an actual date.

And Korra wanted to make sure that this date was as perfect as humanly possible. 

She checks her watch for the fifth time, still having 30 minutes until Asami showed up at the house. She exhales loudly and sits on the couch, anxious habits starting to surface, so she does her best to give herself a pep talk.  
  
"Everything is going to go well. Nothing is going to go wrong." She tells herself. "Asami will adore this date and you just need to calm down." 

The doorbell rings, causing Korra to jump. She heads over and through the frosted glass window, she can see Asami standing there. 30 minutes early.  
  
"Whew. Okay. You got this. Just... stop overthinking it." 

She pulls the door open and instantly feels her jaw 'hit the floor'. Asami was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a burgundy colored button up, a _freaking_ leather jacket, and boots. Korra's eyes are wide as she admires her girlfriend and doesn't realize the fact that she hasn't actually said anything, but instead stood in the doorway and stared.  
  
"Hi to you, too." Asami chuckles, also taking in what Korra was wearing. She had on khaki skinny chinos, a blue button up that was rolled up to her elbows (showing off those tattoos that Asami likes so much), and what looked to be a brand new pair of black and white vans. "You look... wow."  
  
"Same." Korra drones, still entranced by Asami's appearance. She's never really seen in Asami outside of anything other than scrubs, hoodies, sweatpants, and the occasional pair of jeans. But holy shit, could she get used to seeing Asami like this more often.   
  
"Are we just going to stand here, or...?"  
  
"Right." Korra clears her throat. "I'm ready whenever you are."  
  
"Then let's go." Asami smiles, grabbing Korra's hand. "Where to?"  
  
"That, dear Asami, is a secret." Korra smirks.   
  
"Wait, you're not going to tell me what we have planned?" Asami raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Nope. But I have a feeling you'll enjoy it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that SPIRITS is writing is [Lonely Girl ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrkfkwzChoM)by Tonight Alive.
> 
> Because holy shit is it amazing. (I'm also gonna try to hyperlink every song I've used in previous chapters so you guys can listen to them!)
> 
> Date next chapter ;D


	14. Kind Of Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.7k of fluffy goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer than most chapters.  
> It's mostly dialogue  
> Sue me

**Mom**

Mom.

Mooooom.

Hello?

I need a favor

Do I even want to know?

You’re the most annoying of  
my children

Rude! 😝 I’d argue and say that  
Meelo is the most annoying!

Can I add a plus one for  
tomorrow?

Korra, I submitted that weeks  
ago

I thought you said Kuvira wasn’t  
coming

And okay, you’re right. He is.  
The little devil

She isn’t

And pleeeease. I’ll watch the boys  
for a whole week. 

If Kuvira isn’t coming then who is?

Is this your new, really cool girlfriend  
that Ikki won’t shut up about?

Yes?

Are you unsure of that? Lol

No. But it’s only been like a week?

Oh she’s been talking about her like  
you’ve been dating for months.

I felt out of the loop ☹️

You never tell us anything anymore!

That is untrue and you know it

I’ve been busy, is all

And please, can you do this for me?

Okay, okay fine.

You’re lucky I love you 😜

I would hope so!

I love you, too. Thank you

I appreciate it so much

You better introduce us

Mooooooooooom

And you need to visit more

Mooom 😫

And we get to tell one embarrassing  
story of you as a kid

Ugh 😑 why do you do this  
to me?

Because we’re your parents 😍

And if Ikki and Jinora get to meet  
your girlfriend then we do too

Okay that’s fair but I’m gonna  
warn you not to bring up her  
parents. Her mom passed away  
and her dad isn’t in her life.

I don’t want to make her  
uncomfortable

Deal 👍🏼

See you tomorrow

* * *

Asami’s eyes go wide as Korra pulls into the parking lot of the Met Art Museum. A giant digital sign for one of her favorite painters exhibits shone brightly at the front with the words “Sold Out” under it. And she had known for awhile that the exhibit was sold out months ago, so she wonders how in the hell Korra managed to get tickets.

“Question.” Asami says, tilting her head towards Korra.

“Answer.” Korra replies jokingly. “What’s up?”

“I tried to get tickets to this the first day they went on sale and it sold out in ten minutes.” Asami starts. “How did you manage to swing this?”

“Uh, well...” Korra pauses. “Pema is my mom. And I saw you had prints of some of her paintings in your apartment so I kind of pulled some strings with her to add you to the guest list.”

“Wait, THE Pema Tsomo is your mom?” To say that Asami is shocked was a bit of an understatement. Her favorite painter was her girlfriend’s mom and she can feel her brain short circuit. “Holy crap. I guess the creative genes really run in your family, huh?”

“Actually, another fun fact... I’m adopted. That’s actually how I met Kuvira, ya know, in foster care.” Korra offers a nervous smile. “And yeah, she was a painter long before she met my dad so she still uses her maiden name.”

“Wow.”

“I, uh... wanna make sure you’re cool with all of this. Because I was on the fence about us coming here. I just don’t want it to seem like I’m like bragging about my family life or anything like that, and if I crossed some sort of line, please tell me. I just saw that you obviously like her work and I figured what better way to show you how much you mean to me by bringing you here to meet her.” Korra nervously taps on her steering wheel. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable though since I know you—“

Asami stops Korra’s rambling by gently grabbing her hand, and putting an end to the nervous antic.

“Korra, this is probably the coolest, most meaningful thing anyone has ever done for me. Honestly, it’s kind of perfect. And of course, I can’t say I don’t envy the fact that you’re close with your parents, but it’s not your fault that my dad is the literal worst and that my mom isn’t here anymore.” Asami replies. “I do need to ask one thing though. Is everyone in your family famous to some extent? Because I gotta prepare myself, if that’s the case.”

“Nah.” Korra shakes her head. “Really just my mom and me. And well, my grandpa also. He was the drummer in The Air Nomads which is why I got into music. But other than that everyone else is pretty normal. Wait, I take that back. The boys are not normal in this family. They’re weird.”

“Well, they’re boys.” Asami chuckles. “I guess we never talked about it because I’ve met your sisters but how big is your family?”

“There’s five kids and then my parents. I was the only one who was adopted so the other four are biologically related.” Korra replies. “Jinora and Ikki are the oldest aside from me, then it goes Meelo and Rohan. I’m not sure if they brought the boys though, since they trashed my house at Christmas so I don’t think it’d be a good idea to have them around expensive artwork.”

“That’s fair,” Asami shrugs. “And your dad, what does he do?”

“He’s a trauma surgeon. They actually flew him out to Massachusetts when I got to the hospital. Honestly, if it weren’t for you and him, I probably wouldn’t have survived at all.” Korra admits sadly.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Asami squeezes Korra’s hand in reassurance. “You made it through, and we’re both here now, together.”

“I know.” Korra nods. “Sorry, it’s still crazy to think about.”

“Don’t apologize. It was a traumatizing experience.” Asami says. “I can’t wait to meet your dad. And your mom.”

“Really?” Korra asks and Asami nods. “Okay good. But I will warn you about my dad, he’s probably on call tonight, so don’t read into it if he’s a little... stiff. He’s just a very focused man.”

“I won’t.” Asami smiles. “You ready to get in there?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

* * *

The museum was packed with patrons and art lovers alike. Asami took her time to admire each and every painting, which was nice for Korra since she was a little sore from band practice earlier and needed to pace herself. She also loved the look of complete awe and happiness on Asami’s face as she examined the artwork, and how Asami would excitedly squeeze her hand when she saw the originals of the paintings she had in her apartment. It filled Korra’s heart with warmth and the musician was committing all of the feelings she felt for Asami to memory.

They finally make it to the end of the exhibit and Korra gestures for Asami to follow her towards a door that is blocked by security. They don’t go up to him yet, however, because Korra starts slowing her speed before coming to a halt about ten feet away.

“I just realized this is our first actual date and you’re meeting my parents.” Korra breathes out nervously. “Oh god.”

“Korra, I’m sure it’ll be fine. It may be our first date as a couple but I like to think that the last few months we’ve had dates as friends while we figure out our feelings.” Asami assures her. “We’ve known each other for months now, I don’t think it’s weird that I’m meeting your parents.”

“That’s a good way to think of it. I guess I’m just overthinking it. Because I’ve only ever dated you and well... you know. So, they’re probably gonna make it a big thing and I’m just nervous.” Korra admits. “People weren’t lining up to date someone different like me and they saw that. So obviously, it’s a big deal for them to see me happy with someone.”

“Oh, honey.” Asami relies solemnly, placing her hand on Korra’s back. “I can’t begin to know how that felt, but they’re your parents and they love you. And I’m the happiest I’ve been in years with you, so I have no doubt it’ll go smoothly.”

“Are you sure I’m still not dreaming?” Korra looks over at her girlfriend and asks.

“I’m positive.” Asami kisses Korra lightly. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Okay.” Korra smiles confidently, all doubt seeming to wash away. “But if they even so much as mention grandchildren, I’m out. We’re in no way ready to have that conversation with them... or really, at all right now.”

“That’s fair.” Asami chuckles.

The couple head towards the security guard and flash their passes at him. He raises an eyebrow before moving aside and opening the door to the room. It wasn’t as packed as Korra had initially thought, but there were still a decent amount of people she recognized.

“Oh hey, Lin is here.” Asami says out of nowhere. “I know someone.”  
  
“Wait, you know Lin?”

“Yeah? Why?” Asami asks.  
  
“Lin is my Aunt Kya’s girlfriend.” Korra explains.  
  
“Ah, she’s also Opal’s aunt.” Asami replies.  
  
“Wait, what? Lin is Opal’s aunt?”

“Yeah. The Beifongs. Lin and Suyin.”  
  
“As in Suyin Beifong. As in our therapist!?”  
  
“Yes…” Asami looks at her girlfriend whose eyes were currently popping out of her skull.  
  
“Suyin is Opal’s mom?”  
  
“Mhmm.” Asami hums in response.  
  
“My therapist is my best friend’s girlfriend’s mom!?”

“Korra, are you okay? You’re like short circuiting over there.” Asami asks.  
  
“And her sister is dating my aunt?” Korra emphasizes. “Holy shit. Can this world be any smaller?”  
  
“Apparently so.” Asami chuckles before scanning the crowd for anyone else she may know. “You good?”  
  
“Yeah, my mind is just blown. Whew. Crazy.” Korra breathes out as spots her sisters.

Jinora and Ikki wave at them to come over, Jinora gesturing over to the people talking to their mom.

“Hey kids.” Korra says, only letting go of Asami’s hand to ruffle their hair. “Where’s dad?”

“Stop that.” Jinora slaps Korra’s hand away. “He’s in the corner talking to Aunt Kya about boring doctor stuff.”

“Cool. We’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“You’re looking very pretty today, Asami.” Ikki speaks up as Korra and Asami start to leave.

“Thank you!” Asami exclaims as they head towards the corner of the room.

“She’s got like 9 years on you, kid. Keep dreaming!” Korra hollers, looking behind her to see Ikki giving her the middle finger. “Apparently, she has been RAVING about you to my parents.”

“I’m flattered.” Asami plays along, jokingly putting her finger on her chin. “Maybe, if we don’t work out—“

“No. No. Don’t finish that sentence.” Korra shakes her head laughing. “I’d rather you go for Jinora where there’s less of an age gap. Not by much, but still less.”

“Oh, trying to pawn me off to your sister?” Asami jokes.

“You brought it up!” Korra exclaims. “You nerd.”

“Ah, but that’s what you like about me.” Asami smiles widely.

“That is true.” Korra agrees.

Tenzin spots them and motions for them to come over as it seemed like he was finishing up with Kya.

“You ready for this?” Korra whispers in Asami’s direction as they get closer.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Asami replies confidently.  
  
The first thing she notices when she’s standing in front of Korra’s dad is how tall he is, easily 6’3”. He’s bald, has a mustache/goatee mixture, and his face looks extremely austere as his blue eyes narrow when they approach him.  
  
“Hi dad.” Korra says nonchalantly.  
  
“Korra.” He replies in a stern tone, but it’s instantly replaced with a soft smile that cracks through his stony demeanor when he notices that his daughter is holding someone’s hand. “Are you going to introduce us?”  
  
“Oh right. Dad, this Asami. My, uhm, girlfriend. Asami, this is my dad, Dr. Tenzin Gyatso.”

“Tenzin is just fine.” He rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why you always insist on introducing me like that. I am your father, first and foremost.”  
  
“Because it’s your title?” Korra looks confused.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Asami speaks up, using her free hand to offer a handshake to the trauma surgeon. He gratefully takes it, giving her a firm shake before letting go.  
  
“You as well, Asami.” Tenzin smiles. Barely, but Korra knew it was a good sign. “So, how did you get stuck with this one?”  
  
“DAAAAD. OH MY GOD.” Korra whines, causing Asami to chuckle.  
  
“It’s actually an interesting story. I, uh, saved her life and then kept running into her months later.” Asami says.  
  
“OH.” Tenzin’s eyes go wide. “Korra, have you been meaning to tell us something?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You failed to mention that this young woman saved your life.” Tenzin raises an eyebrow. “I feel like as your father first, and a doctor second, I would need to know when you almost die.”

“Dad. She was the one who saved me after the shark attack.” Korra groans, using her spare hand to rub her forehead. “I told you guys that I met the person who saved me from bleeding out on a beach, didn’t I?”  
  
“You didn’t tell us you were dating her, though.”  
  
“Because I wasn’t at the time.” Korra shrugs. “Sue me.”  
  
“Stop bickering, you two.” A voice calls out from behind Tenzin. Pema appears next to her husband. “I swear, I leave you alone for five minutes and you’re already giving our daughter the third degree.”  
  
“It’s not my fault she doesn’t like to give us details.” Tenzin harrumphs, crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
“Don’t be a crybaby, sweetheart.” Pema places her hand on Tenzin’s arm before averting her attention to Asami. “And you must be Asami.”  
  
“I—yeah. That’s me.” Asami stutters out, clearly star struck and flustered that she was meeting her favorite painter. “Asami, I am. Yep.”  
  
“I like you.” Pema smiles. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Oh, absolutely. Your paintings are just extravagant, and I am really so honored to meet you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Pema beams before looking at her daughter making faces at her husband. “Will you two knock it off?”  
  
 _ **“SHE STARTED IT.”**_  
 _ **“HE STARTED IT.”**_  
  
“I swear, sometimes those two act like utter children around each other. I do apologize for their behavior.” Pema says sincerely.  
  
“It’s quite entertaining, actually.” Asami muses.  
  
“It’ll go old quick, I promise.” Pema winks. “So, anyways… What do you do for a living, Asami? Are you an artist as well?”  
  
“No, actually… surprisingly not. I’m about to go back to and finish my DVM to become a vet. I had to pull some strings since I left a year before I graduated, but at least I was able to get back in where I left off.” Asami explains.  
  
“Ah, so she’s into medicine. My kind of person.” Tenzin says excitedly.

“Animal medicine.” Korra chimes in.  
  
“Medicine is medicine, Korra.” Tenzin narrows his eyes and sticks his tongue out before seeing Pema’s unamused face. “I admire that, Asami.”  
  
“Thanks.” Asami smiles.  
  
Things were going well and Korra couldn’t be happier. She had a lot of reserves about Asami meeting her parents but—  
  
“Do you ever want to have children, Asami?”  
  
“And that’s my cue to leave.” Korra says.  
  
“I mean…” Asami starts out before noticing Korra was about to turn and walk away. As she starts, Asami grabs her shirt sleeve and pulls her back next to her, earning her a grumpy frown from her girlfriend before continuing. “One day, yeah. But not for a while.”

“Yeah, _a while_.” Korra emphasizes. “Maybe get back to that question when we’ve been dating longer than a week, please?”

“I was just curious.” Pema shrugs her shoulders before turning her attention back to Asami. “It’s a lovely thing, when you’re ready for it, that is.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Asami smiles.  
  
“God help me.” Korra mutters to herself.  
  
“I heard that.” Pema states sternly, causing Korra to groan. “We’re just talking, Korra. The world isn’t ending because we’re having a conversation.”  
  
“But you haven’t even gotten to the embarrassing story you told me you were going to tell Asami because I had you change the guest list at the last minute.” Korra whines.  
  
“Oh, that’s right. I totally forgot about that.” Pema says with a playful smirk on her face.   
  
“WAIT WHAT?” Korra gapes. “NO, NO. Please don’t. Mom, I am begging you.”

“Thanks for reminding me, honey. So, Asami… did you know that when Korra was younger—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i figured out why some people aren't getting notifications on updates and it's because my dumb ass likes to save things as drafts days ahead to make sure the text message formatting is readable on a phone but then I never change the post date so it says it posted whatever day I created the draft. I am so sorry. I will do better!
> 
> Also, I used emojis in this to see if they worked for you guys.  
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW. If they don't end up working for the majority, I'll just go back to myspace typing them in ;)


	15. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like time jumps but they are necessary because otherwise their days would just be pretty similar and drawn out and I also don't like doing that
> 
> IM CONFLICTED 
> 
> (also I am changing the summary for this whole story because I feel like it. fight me or something)

Asami had found Pema’s embarrassing story amusing, and Korra had thanked the spirits that it wasn’t terribly embarrassing. It was just about the time she was doing a science project for school, and she swore up and down that she read all of the instructions. She didn’t, of course, and the giant explosion in the kitchen and her singed off eyebrows told a different story.

The rest of their night at the art museum went well. Asami got to meet Kya, and had a long talk with Lin. It was nice because she felt like she belonged in a family for the first time in a long time, and that kind of made her heart swell. Korra’s family were all there with open arms for her, and she could definitely see herself getting used to that.

The next thing Asami could see herself getting used to was waking up next to Korra in the morning. Sure, they had sleepovers when they were trying to figure everything out before making it official, but it was usually nights spent passed out on the couch with either of them too tired to go home.

But getting to wake up next to that crazy head of brown hair and tan skin, and strong arms wrapped around her; now that was starting to become one of her most favorite things in the world.

However, this morning, she didn’t wake up to Korra, instead waking up with Zuko curled up in a ball on Korra’s pillow. Because yes, while it was Asami’s bed and technically her pillow, it was now her girlfriend’s pillow. She frowns at the sight of the empty space next to her, lifting her head up to see if there was any sign of Korra.

But Korra was nowhere in sight and as Asami sits up fully in the bed, that is only confirmed by noticing that Korra’s prosthetic was also gone, along with her backpack. She looks towards the clock on her wall and notices that it’s only 8:00 in the morning and her brow furrows. Did she miss the memo on something? It was a Sunday, so she couldn’t expect Korra to have any appointments she’d have to run off to, especially not this early.

Asami stretches her limbs before climbing out of bed, feet padding across the cold hardwood floor of her apartment as she makes her way towards the living room.

The panic sets in when she realizes Korra’s shoes were also gone. Seriously, did she miss something? She doesn’t remember Korra saying anything last night and she didn’t hear her phone go off this morning, so it was unlikely she ran off due to an emergency. Did she do something? What was going on?

The frown is soon replaced by a hopeful smile when she hears her front door unlocking and the rustling of bags as Korra comes through the front door, whistling.

She doesn’t notice Asami is standing by the opening of the hallway, leaning against the wall, and she sets whatever was in the bags on the ground and takes her shoes off.

“Hey you.” Asami finally speaks up, causing Korra to jump startled and grab onto the door to keep her balance.

“Holy shit. I was not expecting you to be awake when I got back.” Korra breathes out, trying to calm her racing heart.

“Mm. The bed was cold without you.” Asami shrugs nonchalantly. “Where’d you run off to?”

“Well, it was supposed to be a surprise.” Korra playfully rolls her eyes as she picks up the bags and walks into the dining room to set them on the kitchen table. “I got breakfast.”

Korra starts unpacking everything and Asami takes note that Korra didn’t just get food, but deep red flowers.

“Are those—“

“Non-toxic to cats.” Korra answers. “But yes, they are flowers?”

“And the occasion?” Asami lifts an eyebrow. Not that she was suspicious, but okay, she was suspicious. Many of her previous partners only got flowers when they had some explaining and half-hearted apology about some bullshit they did.

“Do I need one?” Korra looks confused. “They reminded me of you and I had to google to make sure Zuko could be around them. And also tomorrow is your first day back at school, and I’m just proud of you.”

Asami finally moves from the wall and into the dining room, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Her extremely, wonderful, and god damn thoughtful girlfriend. Because of course Korra would get her flowers for no reason, and she had to remind herself frequently that Korra wasn’t like any of her exes.

“Thank you.” Asami kisses Korra before burying her face in the crook of her neck. “That’s seriously the sweetest thing ever. And no, you don’t need an occasion. I’m sorry, it’s just no one’s ever gotten me flowers without some ulterior motive. It threw me off guard.”  
  
“Well, that’s because they suck.” Korra replies. “I’d get you hundreds of flowers if you wanted them.”  
  
“I think I’m good with the bouquet for now.” Asami says softly. “I’m sorry for startling you. I just wasn’t expecting you to be gone and I got kind of worried.”

“Ah shit. I’m sorry I worried you. I tried telling you, but you’re one heavy ass sleeper.” Korra chuckles.

“I was just concerned I missed some kind of signal and you got uncomfortable and left.” Asami admits, pulling away from the hug and sighing.

“And leave Zuko here by himself? I would never.” Korra jokes. “But in all actuality, I wouldn’t just up and leave. If something was ever bothering me, I’d communicate with you.”

“And I’d do the same.” Asami smiles. “Thanks for the reassurance though. I’m trying to get out of my head about how I’ve been treated in the past. Just… thank you for having patience with me.”

“No need to thank me. It’s a two way street, and I’m always going to meet you halfway. Or all the way, if you don’t feel like walking.”

And there it was. That dang, goofy personality that Asami had grown extremely fond of the last few months. And while she knows they’ve only been officially dating for less than two weeks, the friendship they had built beforehand is only intensifying Asami’s feeling of falling hard for Korra. She lived for these moments where they could be themselves and be goofy, but still have a serious conversation.

It was exhilarating and scary all in one breath. Asami had never felt this way about anyone before, but there Korra was in all of her heartwarming glory, and Asami couldn’t help but reach out for her. She let herself be vulnerable and naked, bearing all of her flaws and insecurities, and Korra had accepted them, accepted her. She was kind and patient, never condescending, and Asami finds herself inching closer and closer to that feeling that she’s missed out on for most of her life.

Now she wonders if she’s the one who’s dreaming.

But the smell of whatever breakfast Korra had gotten them brings her back to reality, she knows there was no place she’d rather be.

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks left of 12 hour days before Asami had a week long break that she so badly needed. The last two months had flown by, with both Asami and Korra being extremely busy. Korra was finishing up their album for its release, and Asami was drowning in vet school. She knew it would be well worth it in the end, but she desperately needs this week long break with her girlfriend.

It was so close, she could taste it. And once it was there, nothing could ruin it. Except for—

**Korra**

Varrick scheduled us a surprise two  
week mini-tour...

And it starts next week

I’m so sorry, I know we were supposed  
to spend your week off together but  
it’s already set in stone

I’m fucking upset 😡

“Damn it.” Asami curses under her breath.

She knew it was inevitable that Korra’s band would be back on the road, she just didn’t think it’d be this soon and this short of notice.

And it kind of really sucked. But this is what they both signed up for. Korra knew that Asami’s weeks would be hectic with only about an hour a day to see each other if they could swing it. And Asami knew that Korra being gone on tour was their reality. But it didn’t make it suck any less.

**Korra  
** (12:45)

Babe, it’s fine

We signed up for this

I know but I had the whole week  
planned and now it’s ruined 😞

We’ll figure it out, okay?

What’s the schedule look like?

We start in PA, then Virginia and  
head up the coast, and finish in  
Massachusetts on the 25th before  
coming home

Hmm 🤔 

What if I just fly out for your last  
show and then drive back home  
with you?  
  


I know it’s not ideal since we’ll only  
get a couple days instead of the  
whole week, but honestly I’ll  
take what I can get

Really? You’d be willing to do that?

Of course I would 

Let me talk to them and see if that’d  
work

Asami waits patiently for Korra to reply, noting that she had a little over a half hour left on her lunch break when she hears the door from the outside of the campus café she was sitting in open and shut loudly. She turns her head and sees Korra running towards her, like literally running and out of breath. She takes a seat across the table from Asami and lets out a long exhale, chest heaving.  
  
“My body is going to hate me for that later.” Korra pants, trying to catch her breath.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Asami asked, honestly shocked to see her girlfriend sitting in front of her. Korra had only been there once and that was on her first day to drop her off and wish her luck.  
  
“Well, I know you get hour long breaks, and the album is _finally_ done being mastered, so there’s no longer a time conflict and I can actually come spend time with you instead of texting you from the studio.” Korra smiles widely, but she instantly notices something was off about Asami. She reaches her hand across the table and places it on top of her girlfriend’s. “What’s bothering you?”

Asami sighs loudly. “I think the reality of us having to spend so much time apart from each other is finally settling in.” She scootches her chair closer to Korra’s and rests her head on her shoulder. “And I’m just upset that we don’t get to spend the whole week together.”  
  
Korra nods and presses a soft kiss to the top of Asmi’s head. “I know. But Kuvira thought of that and told me to tell you, verbatim, ‘why doesn’t she just meet us in Virginia and finish out the last week of the tour with us?’. If that’s something you’d want to do.”  
  
“I would love to, but I have no one to take care of Zuko.”

“So, Kuvira _also_ thought of that and suggested bringing him to our house. Jinora is going to stay there the two weeks we’re gone and watch Naga, and I already asked if she’d be willing to watch Zuko as well.” Korra mentions.  
  
Asami lifts her head off of Korra’s shoulder and looks at her with adoration. “You honestly wouldn’t mind if I just crashed the last week of your tour?”  
  
“If it means getting to spend your week off with you, then yes.” Korra knits her eyebrows. “Actually, even if it didn’t, the answer would still be yes. The question for you is are YOU sure you want to spend a week on tour.”

“It can’t be all that bad, right?”  
  
“It’s an experience. But there are things I should warn you about like the fact that our tour bus doesn’t have a shower or the greatest toilet system. It’s big, but it’s interesting being cramped up in it for prolonged periods of time. It’s just a matter of if you want to spend a whole week in it. Plus, all of us are gonna be there, so there’s limited privacy, of course."

“Oh, were you planning something that only _we_ need to be involved in?” Asami jokes and Korra just shakes her head chuckling.  
  
“No, but I do like spending time with you away from other people.” Korra replies. “Besides, June and Yue are jokesters and they will literally make comments about everything. Need I remind you of New Years Eve?”  
  
“I was there, I heard them.” Asami nods. “Look, how about this? I will see if I can get everything in order and make sure it’s doable, and I’ll let you know before you leave next week. Is that okay?”  
  
“That works for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys guys guys
> 
> I am please to announce to you that I took an extra step in writing this story and I am literally making a playlist for Korra's band new album 
> 
> I'll give you all the link next chapter
> 
> Enjoy the fluff while it last ;)


	16. Sunsets and Silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.6k of comedy and fluff  
> don't say I never gave ya nothing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I said enjoy the fluff while it lasts, but I never said for how long. And I'm not gonna.
> 
> But I mean, come on. Relationships are work and theyre never easy, and sometimes shit happens.
> 
> You'll see what I mean whenever I decide to introduce some drama
> 
> Also im still not on a schedule I just wrote this chapter and the previous chapter at the same time so yaaa, don’t expect updates to be every other day

Korra absolutely _loved_ waking up with Asami cuddled into her. It had become the best part of most of her mornings and with her body still not working properly, it meant that there was no awkward morning woo— _shit._

Eyelids fly open wide as Korra feels that familiar stiffness after Asami’s knee so delicately and accidentally brushed against while they slept. Korra’s on her back, and Asami is curled into her side, arm placed firmly around her waist. The musician does her best to remove herself from the bed gently, but in turn fails to realize how close she was to the edge of the bed before she all but falls and hits the hardwood floor with a load groan and a pain in an area she’d prefer not to feel anything right now.  
  
“Fuck.” Korra mutters in agony under her breath, but is quick to suck up the pain and check to make sure Asami wasn’t woken up her embarrassing predicament. She grabs her crutch which is leaning against her nightstand and furiously hobbles to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and leaning against it, breathing hard.  
  
They had tip-toed around the subject of intimacy and being together in _that_ way since Korra felt inadequate, even though it was no fault of her own, and Asami admitted that she wasn’t the most sexual person ever. And it had been great, but as Korra looks down to the tent pitched in her shorts, she feels embarrassed and starts internally freaking out.  
  
She’s glad her girlfriend was asleep, though, because the last thing she needed was to deal with that head on. Unfortunately for her, morning wood was just a normal, random thing sometimes, but Korra hadn’t expected it to just reappear without warning. It had been almost a year since her injury, and she was honestly kind of getting used to the fact that she wouldn’t need to worry about it.  
  
She looks around her bathroom for a way to relieve her situation, but felt way too dirty to just work it out herself with her girlfriend sleeping in the room attached to the bathroom.  
  
“Cold shower it is, then.” Korra sighs as she turns on the water, shuddering as the ice cold stream hits her arm. A knock on the door sends her into a panic and she makes her way to it, barely cracking it open so that her body was still hiding behind it, poking her head into the bedroom.

“Hey, you okay?” Asami yawns and blinks her sleep-filled eyelids a few times, a look of worry painted across her face. “I heard you quite literally running towards the bathroom.”  
  
“I, uh, yeah. Everything’s fine. Just gonna, uhm, shower. Yeah, shower.” Korra stutters out and curses her mouth for betraying her ability to try and keep her composure.  
  
“Mmm, you don’t sound fine, but I won’t pry.” Asami smiles softly before placing a soft kiss on the top of Korra’s head and heading back to the bed. “If you need me, I will be asleep. So maybe don’t need me.”  
  
Korra chuckles at the joke and closes the door behind her. Asami was seriously the biggest advocate of sleep that she had ever met in her life, and Korra was thankful for that this morning. Kuvira, however, was a light sleeper and Korra's phone buzzing in her pocket signals that her roommate probably heard her falling out of her bed.

**Kuvira**

You good? I heard a crash from  
your room

No, I am fucking embarrassed

What happened?

Well, my dick’s not broken  
anymore if that gives you any  
indicator of the sheer panic I  
just encountered.

Shit no way  
  
Well I mean congrats first off  
but also sorry that you found out  
the… hard way

Fuck off Kuvira!

Sounds like you need to _off_  
something… jerk off

I hate you so much sometimes

Ya but you also love me so

Im starting to question WHY  
  
At least I don’t think Asami  
noticed. Because would be  
10x more embarrassing I think

Why?

Because it hasn’t ever happened  
before since we’ve been dating,  
ya idiot

Oh right

Well now that it has

😉😉😉

Sometimes I wonder if its YOU  
that should have the dick. Ya  
think like you have one anyways

Yah but I’m just confident in my  
craft sooo

Im ending this conversation  
We leave at noon

* * *

A cold shower later and Korra sits down on the bed next to Asami, who had taken it upon herself to cuddle Naga in lieu of Korra being in the bathroom for what probably seemed like forever. But hey, sometimes it doesn’t just go down easily and this was just one of those mornings.  
  
Asami can feel the shift in the mattress from Korra sitting down and she lets go of Naga and flips over, staring sleepily at her girlfriend.  
  
“Hi.” Asami smiles, stretching and sitting up. “Everything better?”  
  
“Yeah.” Korra replies timidly. “Sorry. Something happened and I got embarrassed.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Well, I—uhm… woke up with an erection. And A) I was like shocked and embarrassed but like B) didn’t want to like make anything uncomfortable and freaked out.” Korra admits, lowering her head. “I mean, we’ve been pretty modest in the last couple of months we’ve been dating, but it’s just like a thing that happens sometimes. But I didn’t want you to think that like I was like expecting anything. I guess? I’m not sure where my mind is right now.”  
  
And it was true, the part about modesty. Because in the last two months they were dating, Korra’s pretty sure the least she’s ever seen her girlfriend in was a sport’s bra and vice versa. And it wasn’t because they were prudes or anything; but they were busy and both of them had their own insecurities to deal with. And it was like Asami and Korra have both told their friends before, sex wasn’t everything. And to them, it was pretty far down on the list of meaningful ways to show each other they care.  
  
“Korra, hey. Look at me.” Asami tilts her head, trying to see into those cerulean eyes that she adored oh so much. “It’s okay, babe. I wouldn’t have thought that you expected anything. And while I know it was embarrassing to you, this is also good news. It means your body is recovering from the trauma it endured.”

“I guess that’s a good way to look at it.” Korra finally meets Asami’s eyes and smiles. “But just so you know, to add to my embarrassment, I straight up fell off the bed this morning when I realized what was going on. Your knee kind of, ya know, made me realize it was there… since you tend to be a koala bear when you sleep.”  
  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Asami apologizes. “I hope you didn’t hurt yourself when you fell out of bed.”  
  
“I may have landed on my dick, but really, it was my pride that hurt.” Korra halfheartedly jokes before sighing. “This was a great way to kick off a tour. It’ll make for a good story to pass the time on the bus, though I'm sure I won't hear the end of it for the majority of our time on tour.”

Asami frowns. “I forgot you were leaving today.”

“Yeah, but only a week, right? You’re still flying out to Virginia for the last leg?” Korra asks.  
  
“I am,” Asami nods, wrapping her arms around Korra and resting her chin on the musician’s shoulder. “But it doesn’t mean that this next week isn’t going to suck, especially with this stupid exam I have in a few weeks.”  
  
Korra nods understandingly. She knew exactly how much the first week of tour was going to suck. Since finishing their album, Korra and Asami have spent every waking moment they could find together. Korra would show up for Asami’s break at school and then they’d either end up at Asami or Korra’s place at night, just so they could sleep next to one another. By the time Korra woke up, Asami was already at school and the cycle repeated itself.  
  
But now, Asami would have to go back to spending her breaks alone and coming home to an empty apartment. She’d have to sleep by herself and she knew that in itself would be hard. She had gotten into the habit of snuggling into Korra’s side at night. She wasn’t usually a cuddler, but with Korra it was different. With Korra, she felt warm and safe, and not like she was being smothered.  
  
And she knew that she herself was inching closer to a feeling she’d never thought she’d feel again; and the sinking feeling of terror, yet exhilaration settles into her bones. Neither of them had ever gotten close to saying it, but Asami felt like it was there for the both of them. However, Asami was guarding her heart and that’s why she hasn’t gotten around to telling Korra how she feels because the ultimate worry of rejection was in the back of her mind, taunting her.  
  
But if there was one thing Asami knew for sure, it was that she was falling so deeply in love with Korra. And she only hoped that the musician felt as strongly as she did.

* * *

Spending a whole week on tour with Korra wasn’t as bad as the musician made it out to be. Well, to the extent of the bus and spending a lot of time with a bunch of people.

Yes, the tour bus was a little cramped at times, especially when they were driving and they couldn’t extend the common space due to the bus being too wide to drive. But it wasn't terrible. The band had let Korra turn their back lounge, which was usually used for video games and Netflix, into a bedroom so that the couple could have privacy and also sleep next to each other instead of in separate bunks.

They also received their fair share of sex jokes, especially when one of them would wake up with bed head and not bother to comb it out before heading out of the room.

And while spending so much time in a cramped up space was hard, tensions running a little high sometimes, it really wasn't what was bothering Asami about the whole ordeal.

No, what was bothering Asami the most was the internal struggle with her jealousy during her time on the road with SPIRITS.

She knew they were a big band, she knew they were popular, but seeing other women practically drool over her girlfriend was something that bothered her a bit. Korra had been pretty open about her relationship with Jade, so Asami figured that a lot of fans saw the opportunity to flirt with her once they realized all of the posts about her were gone and that they broke up.

And they had talked about it before, whether Korra would go public with their new relationship. It wasn’t that Asami was uncomfortable with the idea, but since their exes were dating and both of them made it a point to frequently stalk Korra and Asami’s pages, they had decided to keep it on the DL for time being.

But that didn’t make watching people flirt with her girlfriend any easier. And since Korra was just a sincerely nice person, it probably seemed like she was flirting right back to any person who doesn’t know her personality.

And Asami KNOWS it means nothing, but god forbid her brain be nice to her.

“Hey.” Korra says as she enters the bus’ back room. “We’re at our last stop before we start driving back. Do you want to come?”

Asami sets down her study book and stretches, nodding. “Yes, please. I need a break from anything learning related.”

Korra smiles as Asami gets up from bed and moves away from the entry way so she could exit. Asami looks down and notices that Korra’s prosthetic was off and she was balancing on crutches.

“Crutches today?"

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to deal with sand in places I don’t want it to be.” Korra shrugs as they head through ‘bunk alley’ and into the common space.

“Wait, sand?”

Yes, sand. The tour bus was parked outside of Skaket Beach. Since their last stop was in Massachusetts, Korra figured they’d visit the first place they technically met. Kuvira, June, and Yue were kicking a soccer ball around the beach while Korra and Asami just stood next to each other, staring at the ocean. A light breeze caused the sea spray to dust over them as they held hands and took in the scenery.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year.” Korra breaks the comfortable silence between them.

Asami finally looks around, taking in her surroundings and noticing that they were standing in the exact same spot where Korra had collapsed on the ground. Had a year really passed by since that incident? Since Asami saved Korra’s life?

“It’s crazy to think that this is where we met.” Korra sighs. “That this spot is where our story technically begins.”

“It is.” Asami replies softly. “I don’t feel like a year has passed.”

They stand in silence for what seems like an eternity, but neither of them seemed to care. They were just soaking in all of the memories from that day that had led them to where they were now, happy and together. And unbeknownst to the couple, Kuvira stood behind them and smiled contently, sneaking a photo of the two holding hands with the sunset illuminating in front of them.

“There’s something I need you to know.” Asami is the one to break the silence this time. Korra’s confused, rightfully so, and she breaks her eyes away from the ocean and gazes into unreadable green eyes.

“What’s that?”

And Asami goes to speak, to tell Korra what she so desperately needed to. But her tongue is twisted and her mouth can’t produce words, and she’s internally yelling at her brain for betraying her ability to speak. So instead, she turns her whole body to face Korra, her free hand landing on the musician’s cheek. There’s a look of worry and confusion on Korra’s face and Asami doesn’t think twice before leaning down and kissing Korra with all of her might.

And what would usually turn into a hot and heavy make out session, stays languid and slow. It stays gentle and passionate, and Asami hopes that this specific kiss says more than she could at the time. That it told Korra what she meant to say in replacement of those three words she wants to say, but can’t.

Asami slowly pulls away from the kiss, heart racing and breathing heavy. But she never moves her hand from Korra’s cheek.

“Now you know.” Is the only thing her brain could muster up.

“You know, too.” Korra breathes out, knowing exactly what that kiss was telling her. Knowing that the feeling of be totally and utterly in love was reciprocated.

They didn’t need to say it out loud for it to be true, because they felt it. They showed it in other ways. Through long conversations about their future, to the smiles that would hurt their cheeks from constantly being painted across their faces. It was the mornings they would wake up in each other’s arms and the nights they spent cuddled up on the couch. It was laying in bed and soaking in each other’s presence, to their hands intertwining subconsciously.

It was the pieces of their puzzle matching and fitting into the right spots. It was unconditional love.

And that’s all they both ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE? CUTE CHAPTER.  
> They're in love yay.
> 
> Okay, you guys. I was EXTRA in making this playlist.
> 
> So here's the [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ6GgKM4kj76mTRXKUc_u3jZSy9giOr74)
> 
> And here is a [google doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BiD6BejWOTjpQj5fg-p08qxemc1NNFCvHcaSTvoE_OQ/edit?usp=sharing) mock interview I wrote from the POV of Korra and why each song is on the playlist. 
> 
> So yeah, I went the extra mile but I didn't want it to like just drone on in the story. So you can read it if you want and if not, that's cool too. 
> 
> Also, Im gonna stay ominous in not telling you when the fluff ends. It just will.... sometime... when i get around to it...


	17. Sometimes Betrayal Can Make You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this is a long chapter at a whopping 3.3k words. (record for me honestly)  
> Another time jump ensues. You know I hate them, but they're busy people and I'm not going to go into detail of their redundant days. Soooo whatever.
> 
> And yeah, I introduced some drama here so beware.

So, Korra might have broken the internet, or at least her own Instagram profile. After they left Massachusetts for New York, Kuvira had sent Korra the photo she took and the musician couldn’t help but post it. Even though it was just a photo from their arms down to the sand, there were still enough distinguishable features that could be seen: from what was now Asami’s bracelet to Korra’s forearm crutch and the missing spot where her leg used to be. The hue of the sunset contrasted perfectly against them and Korra was almost as in love with the photo as she was with Asami.

Liked by **kuviraSPIRITS, opalbeifong, asamisato, and 22,374 others**

 **korraSPIRITS:** _this is where it all began, at Skaket Beach. When I lost my leg to a shark (yes, now you all know), I never thought I’d be where I am today. And unbeknownst to me at the time, the young woman who saved me from bleeding to death on this very beach would become the biggest part of my life. A, I love you so much and it was a rather bittersweet, yet wonderful moment being able to tell you that in the place we first met, even if we both don’t remember much from that day. Ya know, adrenaline and what not. Here’s to many more days of falling in love with you._

And there it was, out in the open for everyone to see. Though, Korra and Asami had decided that if she were to post it, that Asami stay anonymous to the public eye for at least now. Sure, there were gonna be people who knew, but Asami enjoyed not being swarmed with follow requests by fans. She was a rather private person, and finally had decided to put her Instagram profile on private just in case.

Although she knew it wouldn’t stop Mako or Jade from knowing she was dating Korra. It was made obvious by her bracelet in Korra’s post, but she didn’t care anymore. They could take whatever shots they wanted at them, and it wouldn’t change a thing between her and Korra. Because Asami knew that their relationship was stronger than that, and she knew that they could make it through whatever hardships they encountered, together. 

They had made it back to New York safely and even though it was a god awful hour of the morning, they eventually made it back to Korra’s house. Kuvira had parted ways to head to Opal’s and the couple was just excited to get back in a real bed and get some much-needed rest.

That plan, however, seems to be foiled by Naga sleeping smack dab in the middle of Korra’s bed with Zuko sleeping on top of the big dog. They both chuckle and take a photo of the sleeping animals because who wouldn’t? Asami had her reservations about how Zuko would deal with an energy filled pup like Naga, but it seemed like they got along a lot more than either of them thought.

“Well...” Korra yawns, trying to keep her eyes open. “Couch?”

“You’re not hiding a guest bedroom in this giant house?” Asami rubs her eyes.

“Jinora’s still using it.” Korra mumbles.

“We could just move them.”

“But they’re so cute.” Korra argues, not wanting to break up their pets’ cuddle session.

“But sleeeeep.” Asami whines and there was her being the advocate for sleep once again.

“Okay.” Korra huffs out, picking Zuko up off of Naga’s back and setting him at the foot of the bed. Naga wakes up and yawns loudly before also moving to the foot of the bed to keep her new friend safe. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Asami smiles as she quickly climbs into the bed and sighs contently as her head hit the pillow. She knew she’d regret wearing her street clothes to bed but right now, nothing mattered more than getting a decent amount of rest in a real bed.

Korra follows suit after shrugging her jacket off, Asami cuddling into her side as sleep takes over both of them.

* * *

Just as quickly as Asami’s break had come, it had also went, and Korra was trying her best to keep herself busy on her own off days. The album had been released and aside from some press stuff and live session shindigs, Korra’s days were empty. Especially with Asami nearing closer to her board exam that she needed to pass to continue her final eight months of vet school. After that, Asami would have another two week break but that was filled with Jinora and Ikki’s graduations from college and high school. Had two months really flown by that quickly again?

For today, Korra had decided to Naga to the dog park. It had been a tradition of theirs before they both had to lose their legs, and Korra knew her pup would appreciate it. Since Asami took Zuko home, Naga has been sulking. The couple felt bad, but Asami didn’t want to burden her girlfriend with two animals and she needed Zuko on the nights when she didn’t get to see Korra due to a music related investment.

Naga instantly takes off into the giant dog park, and Korra lightly jogs over to Naga’s favorite part of the park. As the dog is happily doing her best to jump around the makeshift playground, Korra sits on a bench to keep an eye on her. Not that Naga would stray far from her at all, but she didn’t understand how some owners would just chill thousands of feet away from their dogs.

As she watches Naga play, a familiar dog comes into her line of sight and she runs off in their direction. Korra’s eyes follow and her heart instantly stops when she sees the distinguishable teal and black collar around the neck of that darn Akita/Border Collie mix. Bandit, was his name and he used to be Korra and Jade’s dog. When the couple broke up, since Korra had Naga since before she dated Jade, her ex got to keep Bandit.

“Shit.” Korra mutters under her breath. “Fuck me.”  
  
“I would but word on the street is that you’re taken.” Jade’s voice cuts through the air behind her.  
  
“I have _nothing_ to say to you.” Korra turns around and glares, getting up from the bench and walking away.  
  
“Oh, come on. Really? You’re not over it, yet?” Jade says offensively as she hops over the back of the bench and starts following Korra.  
  
“You fucking cheated on me after three years! You left me when I needed you most. What makes you think I want _anything_ to do with you?” Korra bites back.

“Okay, ouch. But you can’t blame me for being a sexual person and seeking out other outlets.” She tries to justify, but Korra is having none of it. “And besides, I recall you being a pretty sexual person, too. Would you have not done the same if the roles were reversed?”

“No because I know when not to betray someone’s trust.” Korra scoffs at the straight up audacity her ex had. “Whatever you’re trying to do, I don’t want a part of it.”  
  
“It must be hard. You know, being as sexual as you were to be dating someone who’s a prude.” She jabs. “I can see all that pent up sexual frustration in your eyes.”  
  
And that was it. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Korra turns on a heel, gets a few inches away from her ex’s face with a rage in her eyes. She lifts her finger and points it at her.

“You leave her the fuck out it!” Korra growls before beckoning Naga to her side. “This conversation is over. It’s been over. I want _nothing_ to do with you or your fucking boy toy. So, leave me the fuck alone.”

Korra stomps away with Naga in tow, seething in anger and rage. She knows she told herself she wouldn’t let her stupid ex under her skin, but she also hadn’t seen her in over a year. Sure, she commented on and viewed Korra’s posts, but she hadn’t made an in-person appearance and it was a lot harder than she expected it to be. On top of that, the mention of Asami from her ex’s lips instantly caused her to see red.

She looks at her watch as she loads Naga into the car. _Shit_. She still had 6 more hours until she would even have a chance to talk to Asami. But her resolve was seemingly worsening with each passing minute.  
  
She pulls out her phone and dials the only number she can think to at this moment.  
  
“Hey,” She says as they pick up. “Are you busy? I need to talk to you.”

* * *

Korra’s pacing was making Kya feel sick. She hadn’t seen her niece this high-strung in a while and it was starting to concern her.  
  
“Korra, please just sit down and breathe.” Kya pats the spot on the couch next to her. But Korra keeps pacing, mumbling to herself, and Kya lets out a deep sigh. “You said you needed to talk to me, but you’re not saying anything. Please, sweetheart.”  
  
She stops pacing, but instead of sitting on the couch to have a talk with her aunt, she stares blankly at a wall. A wall that she really wanted to punch. She shakes her head. “No, not good,” she whispers at herself before starting to pace again.  
  
“Hello? Earth to Korra?”  
  
Fingers haphazardly move together as the musician stops her pacing, almost as if she was trying to keep her hands busy so that she wouldn’t do something stupid. “I just want to punch that stupid smirk off of her stupid face.”  
  
“Who?” Kya presses. She knew exactly who Korra was talking about, but if there’s one thing she knows about her niece, it’s that if she doesn’t say it out loud, she’ll let it fester. And Kya really didn’t want that happening.  
  
“Thinks she can just waltz back in my life like she didn’t do anything wrong.” Korra’s still talking to herself, but its loud enough for Kya to hear.

“Korra, who are we talking about? You need to talk _to_ me.”  
  
“I just fucking. AGH!” Korra quite literally screams in the middle of Kya’s living room, burying her face in her hands.  
  
The older woman sighs loudly and gets up from the couch, placing her hand on Korra’s shoulders. “Hey, honey. I need you to take a deep breath, okay? You’re angry and you need to just relax.”  
  
“I can’t fucking relax!” Korra exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. She’s breathing hard and in one fell swoop, she’s breaking down. She sits down on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest and arms holding them tightly against her torso.  
  
Kya gets down on the ground with her, pulling her into her side. “Breathe.” But the hyperventilating starts.

“Do I need to call your therapist?”  
  
Korra shakes her head. “I stopped seeing her. Conflict of interest. You _are_ dating her sister and I’m friends with her daughter, _and_ Asami was seeing her also.”  
  
“Did you get a new one?” Another head shake.  
  
“Sweetheart,” Kya presses a soft kiss to a trembling Korra’s head. “I’m not a therapist, I’m not sure how much I can really help you.”  
  
“I—just. Don’t—know…” Korra tries to get out between exasperated breaths. “She—just…”

Kya doesn’t say anything, but does her best to soothe Korra back into a little more relaxed breathing routine. They stay like this for what seems like forever until Korra’s breathing becomes even. “There we go.”  
  
“I didn’t think it would be this hard.” Korra finally speaks up. “I could deal with the stupid Instagram comments and what not, but I didn’t think seeing her again would be that difficult.”  
  
A brief moment of silence.  
  
“Heh.” Korra scoffs at herself. “I told myself that I was done letting her get under my skin, but I guess not, huh?”  
  
“Well, _why_ did she get under your skin? There has to be a reason.”  
  
“She made a jab at Asami…” Korra looks down at the ground. “And I just kind of lost it.”  
  
“Would you mind telling me what she said?” Kya asks.

Korra nods, but the words don’t come instantly. “She—she called Asami a prude. And told me that she could _see_ my sexual frustration.”  
  
“Well, are you sexually frustrated?”  
  
“No, not really. I mean after a whole year of not having a sex drive, it kind of just dims out with it. Or at least for me it did.” Korra admits. “She tried justifying her cheating on me by saying that because I used to be really sexual that I would’ve done the same.”  
  
“Yikes. That, uh, sounds… shitty.” Kya presses her lips together. “Uh, do you know why she even brought up Asami in this whole conversation?”

“I think it was just to get under my skin, to be honest.” Korra shrugs. “I mean, yeah, Asami’s not the most sexual person ever, but who the fuck cares? I don’t. And I feel like she was just trying to throw me for a loop in saying that she could see that I was sexually frustrated and that it was Asami’s fault in hopes of sabotaging our relationship. I don’t know.”  
  
“This is going to sound weird, but do you think Jade wants you back?”  
  
“I don’t fucking know, nor do I care. Sucks for her, if that’s the case.” Korra huffs out angrily. “She threw that all away when she decided to sleep with Asami’s boyfriend at the time, so you know, I don’t really ca—"  
  
“Wait, wait, wait. Asami’s boyfriend?” Kya interrupts.

“Oh… yeah. I didn’t tell you. The boy I caught Jade cheating on me with was Asami’s boyfriend at the time. Who _was_ cheating on her because she wasn’t having sex with him enough, and Jade cheated on me because I couldn’t have sex with her in the way she wanted me to. So yeah, they deserve each other.”  
  
“Ah, now I know why you got so mad.” Kya taps her fingers against her chin. “You got so mad because Jade essentially just compared you to Asami’s ex. She put you in the shoes he was in whenever he cheated on her.”  
  
“Huh. Interesting.” Korra ponders.  
  
“Now, _why_ she did that, I can’t say. But I bet that somewhere in you, you knew she was comparing you to not only Asami’s ex, but the guy that replaced you. And it just kind of set off this cycle of pent-up rage.”

“I never consciously thought about it that way. Shit, thanks Kya.” Korra gives her aunt a hug.  
  
“Maybe I _could_ be a therapist.” Kya jokes as she lets go of her niece. “I’m glad that I could give you the insight you needed.”  
  
“I really do appreciate it. And I’ll talk to Suyin about finding a new therapist. I obviously still have a lot to work on, but I want to be at my best. Not just for Asami, but for me as well. And it’s clear that I’m not.” Korra stretches her limbs out and places her palms on the ground.  
  
“Hey kid, at least you can admit it.” Kya pats her on the back. “That’s always a good first step.”  
  
“What would be the second step?” Korra looks over shoulder.  
  
“I would assume telling your girlfriend about what happened would be a good place to start.”

* * *

**Korra**

Hey. I know youre busy but can  
you call me whenever you get a  
free moment?

Is everything ok?

  
I should be able to soon

Ya, no. Everything’s fine.

Kinda.  
  


Asami looks at the clock, and the moving seconds hand seemed to move slower once she got Korra’s last text. It wasn’t like her girlfriend to be short, or even use periods to end her texts for that matter, so the sinking feeling that something was wrong shone at the forefront of Asami’s thoughts as she waits for her final round to let out.

The minutes drag on and Asami is about ready to groan in frustration. They weren’t doing too much with their rounds, anyway. It was mainly just prepping them for their board exams, which Asami had already deep dived into on her own time so she was growing more anxious with each passing minute they wouldn’t let the students out.  
  
She wondered what could have happened in the span of today that caused a shift in behavior in Korra. Earlier, the musician was happy to tell her that she was taking Naga to the dog park after almost a year of them not being able to go. Then there was radio silence up until her text. Had something happened that Asami wasn’t aware of? Did _she_ do something she wasn’t aware of? Were her long days and absence from being able to see Korra as much starting to weigh in on their relationship? For now, she still has no idea, but it doesn’t stop her brain from swirling.  
  
“Asami?” Another student, Ty Lee, waves to get her attention. “Did you hear me?”  
  
Asami bursts out of her thoughts and shakes her head. “No, sorry.”  
  
“I said a few of us were going to go study tonight at Narook’s. Did you want to come with?” Ty Lee asks.  
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Asami offers an apologetic smile. “I need to take care of some—stuff.”  
  
“Phew.” Ty Lee lets out a joking sigh of relief. “At first, I thought you were going to say return some videotapes.”  
  
Asami knits her brow together in confusion. What did videotapes have anything to do with what they were talking about?  
  
“You know… American Psycho?”

“No, I guess I don’t.” Asami shakes her head. “Movies are more of my girlfriend’s forte.”  
  
“Oh yes, the infamous, anonymous girlfriend. You talk so much about her, but never told us her name.” Ty Lee frowns.  
  
“Yeah, well that’s because she’s kind of—” Asami pauses. She’s honestly shocked her fellow to-be-vets don’t know about Korra. Especially since she visits the school somewhat frequently. “I guess, in the public eye is the best way to put it.”  
  
“Oooh, are you dating someone famous?” Ty Lee playfully presses.  
  
“In a sense.” Asami shrugs because Korra’s fame really didn’t matter that much to her. It never had. “But I really should get going. Sorry again about not being able to join you guys.”  
  
Ty Lee nods understandingly as Asami takes off. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials Korra’s number, holding the phone between her head and shoulder as she gets into her car.  
  
**_‘Hey.’  
  
_**“Hi, I’m so sorry. That took longer than expected. Is everything okay?”  
  
**_‘Uh. Honestly, no.’_**

“How can I help?”

 ** _‘I don’t know.’_** She can hear Korra sighing loudly, and she knows that her girlfriend was dancing around something, but what, she had no idea.

“Are we okay?” Asami hates to ask the question in fear of what the reply could potentially be, but she hasn’t heard Korra be this short or sound this upset since Asami had ignored her for two weeks all those months ago.  
  
**_‘I think.’_** Well, that’s not convincing. **_‘It’s just… me and my stupid brain.’_** “

What do you need from me?”

**_‘Can you come over?’_ **

And Asami knows she _shouldn’t_ because her passing her board exam was extremely important, but Korra was important, too. She was more important, if Asami could be honest with herself. And while following her dreams and doing what she wanted in life should be her top priority, she couldn’t imagine being where she was without Korra.

“Of course, I’ll be right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun  
> Well, I guess I made good on my promise about the fluff while it lasted.
> 
> I wasn't originally gonna add some drama in but I feel as though it's necessary to get to my end goal here. Which I might add is still very much in the works.
> 
> How long will this story be? No idea.


	18. Talk Me Down and Love Me Just For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rollercoaster! But a fun one ;D   
> 3.3k words again! These are getting longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add some key points in the end note, so be sure to read!

**_4 Hours Earlier_ **

A light spring breeze blew through Korra’s hair as she gets out of her car, eyes scanning her surroundings. She lets her body go on autopilot, legs walking down the dirt path she hasn’t been down since November. She usually only visits here once a year, but since her talk with Kya and Asami not being able to comfort her, she knew she needed to come.

She sits down on the grass, arm stretched out as her hand touches over the chilled, glossy marble of her parents’ shared tombstone.

“Hi.” She says softly, lowering her head. “I know I don’t visit often, and I’m sorry.”

And she means it. The last time she visited the cemetery was on the anniversary of their death, November 6th, and it was when she had happily told her parents about Asami even though they were only friends at the time. She only wishes she had good news for them this time.

She stares blankly at the ground in front of her. Insecurities plague her mind as she lets out a deep exhale.

“Am I the person you always wanted me to be?” Korra looks back at the tombstone. “Because some days, I don’t feel like it. Today, especially.”

Her fingers start nervously picking at a small scan on her knee. “It’s taking all that’s left in me to not go home and drink... and I just wonder how you’d react to me letting some stupid girl ruin my day.”

“I actually know what you say. You’d say ‘Korra, she’s not worth it’, and you’re right, shes not but—for some reason, I can’t stop my mind from thinking that maybe she was right about me.” Korra admits. “That Asami deserves better.”

She sighs loudly before looking away, pools of tears starting to well up in her eyes. “I don’t want to let her down, but I can’t shake this feeling that I’m going to fuck it up somehow.”

“I’m just—not as okay as I thought I was. And I love Asami, so much. You would’ve loved her, too. But how can I be what she needs when I can’t even do that for myself? How can I do anything right if I just get angry and shut down?”

Korra gets up, placing her hand back on the tombstone. “I just never thought I’d be this bitter person. I know I’ve always been intense, I feel too much, and I dive into things headfirst, but— I don’t know. I’m not happy with myself right now.”

“I’ll try to do better, and I’ll be back again soon. I promise. I love you guys.”

* * *

Asami books it to Korra’s house and frowns when she sees that all of the lights were off. She couldn’t see from the outside of the house if her girlfriend’s lights were on in her bedroom, since her room faced the back of the house, but the darkness indicated that Korra was alone; and with the way she sounded on the phone, Asami’s mind starts instantly thinking of the worst. It’s not that she meant to be a pessimist, but she knew her girlfriend was still struggling with some of her demons, and Korra had been very vocal about how it used to be so easy to drown them out when she was alone.

She’s timid as she types in the garage code and enters the house, the soles of her shoes thudding against the hardwood floor. She makes her way down the hall and sees light, albeit very dim light, but light nonetheless coming from Korra’s room. She knocks to signal her arrival and pushes the door open, to see her girlfriend sitting at her desk and staring at the wall, the desk lamp being the source of the light. 

To Korra’s right, Asami can see a bottle of whiskey with the cap off. _Shit_.

“Don’t worry,” Korra speaks up as she eyes Asami looking at her in the reflection of her computer screen before looking blankly ahead of her again. “I haven’t touched it. It’s just—I don’t know. Oddly comforting to face it head on.”

Asami presses her lips together and walks further into the room, draping her arms over the sitting musician. She can hear Korra sigh as she sinks into the touch, gently fiddling with Asami’s hand.

“What’s going on?” Asami asks as she presses a kiss to Korra’s head and removing her arms. She spins Korra’s chair around and kneels on the ground in front of her. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.” Korra looks down at her own lap, not meeting Asami’s eyes. “I just feel like all of this progress I made was somehow packaged with set backs, you know?”

“I don’t know if I quite understand what you mean…” Asami trails off, and she really doesn’t. Korra’s not drinking, so that’s not the issue. But she also never told Asami why she was upset and as much as Asami wishes she could read minds, she cannot. 

“I saw Jade today.” Korra mutters. “At the dog park.”

“Oh?” Asami’s eyes shift as she looks around the room. “And what happened?”

“ _Nothing_ happened.” Korra bites defensively, and ouch, it kind of stung. It was reminiscent of how Mako had acted when Asami had confronted him, but she was willing to give Korra more credit than that. Mako was narcissistic, sex fueled douchebag, and Korra was nothing like him. 

Asami shakes her head. “Korra, that’s not what I was implying.”

But Korra stays silent, grumpy and scowling. Asami can sense that her walls have gone up, and as much as she wanted to break them down and get to the root of Korra’s sour mood, she didn’t want to pry so much that it upset her girlfriend more than she already was. So Asami gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before sitting down on the ground, patiently waiting for Korra to open up and tell her what was bothering her.

They sit in silence for what feels like a lifetime, and Asami wonders how much time has actually passed. It was already dark when she got there, so using the outdoor scenery around her wouldn’t help much. She looks down at the floor, playing with the hem of her scrubs and can see that Korra’s wrist watch had indicated they had been sitting there for 45 minutes in silence.

But she stayed put, because she would wait for as long as it took for Korra to say something. Although, it didn’t help that nagging feeling in her mind that it was something beyond what Korra had offered her almost an hour ago, but she needed to keep her mind clear for whatever it was that she would hear. Hopefully, soon, too.

“I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Korra’s voice is small and shaky. “I’m really sorry, it’s just—“ a loud exhale follows, “I thought I was better than this.”

“Better than what?”

“I let what she said to me get under my skin, and I can’t stop thinking about how I’m maybe not the best person for you.” Korra lifts her head and looks off into the distance of her room, still refusing to look at the hurt she assumed Asami felt at her admission. “That you deserve... better.”

“I think that’s for me to decide... what’s best for me.” Asami shifts uncomfortably. “But all of this vagueness, it’s not helping. What did she say exactly that has you feeling this way?”

“That I’m just going to do to you what Mako did...” Korra shuts her eyes tightly. “Because I used to be pretty—ya know... sexual. Before the accident and everything.”

“And now?” Asami holds in a breath. If Korra wasn’t communicating something with her, she wanted to know. If there was something she misinterpreted, she wanted to understand. But they hadn’t really talked about it, so they needed to. Still, it doesn’t stop the guilt from nipping at her, because she obviously didn’t want Korra to feel neglected either.

“No, I’m not really anymore, I think? But like, what if that changes for me?”

“Then we deal with it, IF it does. We can’t just worry about the what if’s... and look,” Asami grabs Korra’s hand, “I love you. Okay? And I don’t say it lightly. The way I feel around you and the way you make my heart race is something I’ve never felt before. It’s different with you, it feels safe and welcoming. And yeah, maybe with previous people I’ve been reserved about sex because to me it feels like it should be intimate, a connection. I’ve never had that connection with anyone else, but I have that with you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Korra looks down at Asami, blue eyes welling up with tears.

“But you have to talk to me, at least how you’re feeling in regards to us. I don’t want stuff like this to cause a fault between us. We both need to communicate things that are bothering us when it comes to our relationship, or we can’t fix it.” Asami sighs. “Is that okay? You obviously don’t owe me anything. I’m your partner, I’m your friend, but I’m not your keeper. You’re your own person and you can do as you please, but if we want to have a healthy relationship, we need to have these kinds of talks. Even if they’re hell for us.”

“You’re right.” Korra sniffles. “I’m really, truly sorry. I’m not used to being able to express my feelings in a relationship, so I usually just shut down. I don’t want to make excuses for myself, it’s just new and I’ll try my hardest to work past it.”

She gets off of the chair and extends her hand out to Asami. The vet tech takes it and Korra pulls her up off the ground and into a tight hug, burying her face in her neck.

“I love you so much.” Korra mumbles into Asami’s skin. “Thank you for being here for me and for loving me even if I’m a mess.”

Asami sinks into the hug, holding the top of Korra’s head against her cheek. “I love you, too. And I’ll always be here for you as long as you want me to. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy and if it made you feel like you can’t turn to me.”

“I just didn’t want to bother you with my problems and have them get in the way of your future.” Korra admits, pulling away from the hug, but keeping her arms resting on Asami’s shoulders.

“Korra, you **_are_** a part of my future. I want you to be able to feel like you’re not burderning me when something is wrong.” Asami kisses the top of Korra’s head. “You mean a lot to me, and I want you to be a part of my life through the good and the bad. I want to be able to wake up to you in the mornings and fall asleep with you at night. I want to go to your concerts to support you and be here for you if you have a rough day. And it’s hard work when our lives are busy and technically going in opposite directions. You’re up and about, and I’m stationary, but I don’t want this with anyone but you.”

“I don’t either. And I want all of that with you, too.”

* * *

The next two weeks were killer for both of them, and Asami was right when she said they were moving in two opposite directions. Varrick had scheduled a couple of shows for the band in New York, and set them up with press interviews about the album and the next tour that was being announced for the winter. On top of that, Korra had reached out to Suyin to find a new therapist who could work with all the scheduling conflicts she had.

Asami had been up to her neck in studying for her board exam, which she felt really good about after taking it. Her break was about to start, and she’d find out during those two weeks whether or not she passed.

They hadn’t gotten to see each other much, but after their long conversation, they started to learn how to deal with things head on. Luckily, their nights were still open, even if it meant Korra passing out while helping Asami study.

Still, those little glimpses of hope and bliss kept both of them going.

Asami wakes up with a small smile on her lips. It was her last day before her break, and this time it was actually open for the both of them. No school, no music things, just the two of them. Well, aside from the two graduation, but those were this weekend, so Asami couldn’t really complain.

She could complain at the spot next to her being empty, though. Korra almost never woke up before her, at least on her school days, so she wonders where her girlfriend ran off to this time. She doesn’t have to look far, though, because a strained grunt indicates Korra’s near the closet. She sits up and yawns, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and is met with the sight of Korra doing pull ups on the bar positioned in the doorframe of her closet.

Korra hasn’t noticed Asami is up yet, but Asami can feel herself practically leering at her girlfriend. Korra’s in her sports bra and a pair of compression shorts, her toned muscles noticeable through her sleeve tattoos. Sweat glistened from her neck all the way down to taut abs and Asami gulps loudly at the sight when she realizes that A) this is the least amount of clothing she’s seen Korra in and B) did someone turn up the temperature in the room?

And yeah, they’ve been dating for five months now, but with Asami getting ready in the bathroom and Korra getting ready in the closet so she didn’t have to struggle with her prosthetic and opting to use her chair, they still got dressed in separate areas.

Now Asami wonders why they did that because if this was the sight she’d be blessed with watching Korra get ready, she definitely could not complain.

Korra finally notices she’s awake and smiles as she drops down to the ground. She offers a goofy grin when she sees the look on her girlfriend’s face.

“You good?” It’s asked playfully but Asami just swallows the lump in her throat and nods.

“Yep... All good here.”

“Okay. You just look flustered is all,” Korra smirks and Asami ducks her head. “Do you need to use the bathroom? I need to shower.”

“Oh uh. Yeah. Let me just wash my face and brush my teeth and then I’ll just get ready out here.” Asami climbs out of the bed, moving towards Korra and kissing her, trying her best to not let her hands tangle in sweaty hair. “I’ll be right out.”

Korra just nods, grin plastered on her face as Asami retreats to the bathroom. She stretches her arms out and lets out a groan. She hasn’t had the time to work out and when she randomly decided to wake up at five in the morning, she figured what better way to spend her time. It helped since Asami usually stayed asleep until the very last minute she could, although it was fun for Korra to see her girlfriend eyeing her when she had also woken up without an alarm.

There’s a knock on the door and Opal comes bounding in, talking as she enters.

“Hey Asami, you still want me to go check on Zu— oh my god.” She pauses when she sees Korra standing there essentially half naked. “I’m so sorry, am I interrupting something?”

Korra chuckles, shaking her head.

“Because if I am, I can just text her,” Opal looks up at the ceiling. “You’re usually not awake at this hour.”

“You’re not.” Korra says. “I’m just got done working out.”

“Oookay. Uhm, I’ll just leave, and can you ask Asami if she needs me to check on Zuko today and just text me?”

“Will do.” Korra stifles a laugh. “See ya.”

“Yep, bye.” Opal spins around and walks out the room, slamming the door shut.

“What was that about?” Asami asks as she exits the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe.

“She thought she was interrupting something since I’m, uhm, you know.” Korra motions to her half dress.

Asami starts laughing, “Oh god.”

“Anyway, she wants to know if you need her to check in on Zuko today.”

“Yeah, I’ll text her.” Asami smiles, walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge, petting Naga. “Are we still good on bringing him here for the break?”

“All good.” Korra sits down next to her, resting her head on Asami’s shoulder. “I also told Varrick no surprises, no press, no shows. So we actually get to spend the whole two weeks together.”

“I’m excited.” Asami breathes out. “But you should go shower. You kinda stink.”

“Ouuuch.” Korra feigns hurt, standing up. “Fighting words, Sato.”

“Well,” Asami shrugs playfully, sticking her tongue out. “You do.”

Korra chuckles and presses a kiss to Asami’s head. “I’ll be back.”

**Opal**

If you could check on the little  
guy this afternoon that would  
be wonderful. I’ll pick him up  
when I get out of school.

Okay cool. Sorry about uhm…  
  
Just barging in on your girlfriend  
  
Half-naked.

Don’t worry about it. We both  
got a kick out of it

At least someone did. Hahaha

  
I am mildly embarrassed, but she’s  
usually never awake when I come to  
ask if you need me to watch Zuko so  
I wasn’t expecting THAT

Trust me, I wasn’t either when  
I woke up. But I can’t say that  
I’m complaining either

I would hope not

Also don’t be late for class ;) you know  
what I mean

Ha ha. Very funny. I’m getting  
ready as we speak.

What, no joining your girlfriend in the  
shower? I can hear it going

Ain’t nobody got time for that

I mean, I do with Kuvira

Too much, Opal, too much.

I’ll see you later.

What!? It’s FUN

And fine, party pooper

Didn’t need the visual.

Whatever :P

Asami tosses her phone on the bed and starts getting ready for school. All she had to do was get through today and then she got to spend quality time with Korra, and that was keeping her going. As much as she loved studying to be a vet, it came with its downsides. Mainly, that she and Korra never had enough alone time to themselves. And when they did, they were either spent studying or sleeping.  
  
Especially now, since their talk, things had gotten slightly more intimate between them, but time was a bitch and always ended up getting in the way. They had both been vocal about their first time being special, and not just some quickie, so with their busy schedules, they never quite found the right amount of time to get that far. Well, that and the fact that Asami may have had a panic attack one night in the middle of things getting pretty heated (mind you, they were still clothed at the time, so that really nagged at Asami).   
  
It was one of the things she had talked to her new therapist about. She figured it was due to the fact that she’s never had sex with a woman before, and while Korra may be harboring a different set of equipment, it didn’t make it any less anxiety inducing. The fear that her father would reappear and hit her was still a very real thing for Asami, and even though she knew he was miles away, it didn’t stop that one panic attack.   
  
But Asami had been working on it, and she felt a lot more confident now than she did before. And with this two week break coming up, she was hoping that they could at least try to share that one special moment together.  
  
All she had to do was get through today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to give a timeline:
> 
> As of this chapter, it's May 2021  
> The shark attack was March 26th, 2020  
> They meet 'again' in September 2020  
> They start dating December 31, 2020 
> 
> Korra is 26 (we'll say her birthday's in March/April because im pretty sure shes an aries)  
> Asami is turning 27 sometime in the near future   
> Jinora is turning 22 (October, I think is when I made her birthday?)  
> Ikki is 18 turning 19 after graduation
> 
> Meelo is going to be aged down from his original age gap with Ikki at 13  
> Rohan is 8   
> These two will show up in later chapters, but since I called them kids, ya know. Kids ages.


	19. I've Never Felt This Way Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin makes an appearance,  
> So does Korra's family.
> 
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I always say that a chapter isn't my favorite, but  
> EHHHHH  
> I think this is my least favorite? I don't know  
> I'm having a hard time writing

“I think we should do something like this.” Korra throws the guitar strap over her shoulder, her fingers moving down the fret board as she chugs the strings with her pick. “Something heavy, some minor progressions, these almost offbeat stagnated pauses in between notes.”

Bolin just nods excitedly as he watches Korra’s mind at work. She was stepping in to help The Fire Ferrets record their first album and since they had lost a guitar player, she offered to track what they needed for guitar until they found a replacement.

They were working on a song that Bolin’s always wanted to do. They had been in the talk for awhile about Bolin’s band having a song that featured Korra’s vocals, so this was like a dream come true for him.

He gave the other musician free reign of the lyrics and sound for the song, since he’s always admired Korra’s talent. And Korra was happy to break away from pop punk for a little while and write some much heavier post-hardcore music. She would’ve never guessed it when Varrick first introduced her to Bolin, since he’s kind of a goofy teddy bear like guy, but the dude had some pipes and could sustain screams way longer than he looked like he could.

And Korra had really written the perfect song for his band. While she’d record herself on clean vocals, it was the perfect balance of screams and cleans, in case Bolin ever wanted to play it live and she wasn’t there.

“It sounds angry and emotional, and I’m all for it.” Bolin grins widely. “I’m so excited for this to happen.”

“Honestly, me too. Pop punk can get angry with the lyrics but it’s always such an upbeat style of music. It’s nice to be able to write angry and play angry.” Korra chuckles. “But I can try and track this today so the other guys can add their instruments to it. I don’t want to write the entire thing and dim their creativity.”

“That’s fair. We really appreciate all you’re doing for us. I mean we haven’t put anything out except an EP so this is a big step forward.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. We have six more months until we tour again, so I have time to spare.” Korra shrugs as she continues messing around with the intro. She pauses and looks up. “Except the next two weeks. I’m on vacation.”

“Right!” Bolin sits down next to Korra. “We’ll use that time to write some more and when you’re back, we can show you what we come up with. Are you going anywhere?”

“I don’t know, probably not. But the last time Asami had a break, she had to spend it on tour with us so I think we’re just gonna relax.”

“That’s awesome. Honestly, I’m so glad you guys have each other. She looked miserable with Mako, and after everything that fuckboy did to both of you, you guys deserve happiness.” Bolin smiles before frowning. “I’m still mad at him, too. He may be my brother but god is he awful sometimes. And I don’t know how you put up with Jade. She’s so rude to me.”

“I couldn’t even tell you. Probably because it was my first relationship and I just was kind of there for it.” Korra laughs. “But I’m glad all the shit that went down didn’t ruin our friendship.”

“What and miss out on all the perks of being your friend?” Bolin teases. “No way!”

“Well I’m glad I’m good for something.” Korra sticks her tongue out.

There’s a knock at the sound booth door that causes them to simmer down, and Kuvira comes in with Korra’s phone in her hand and a worried look on her face.

“It’s your dad. He’s called like four times.” Kuvira hands the phone over to Korra, apologizing to Bolin for interrupting their jam session.

“Hey da— Uh huh... okay. Yeah, no, I’ll be right there.”

“I’m so sorry Bolin, I have to get going.”

“No, no worries here.” Bolin lifts his hands and bows his head. “When duty calls.”

* * *

So, going to the ER wasn’t supposed to be a part of Asami getting through today. But neither was dropping something and getting spooked by Ty Lee ferociously sneezing while trying to stand back up; in turn whacking her head on the corner of a metal exam table, promptly splitting her forehead open.

The laceration itself only required a few stitches, but what really got her was the lightheaded ness she experience when she saw blood trickling down the bridge of her nose. Ty Lee had felt bad enough and grabbed her a towel and drove her to the hospital.

She thankfully didn’t have to wait long to be seen either, since Tenzin was on his way back up to the trauma center and paged for a doctor to come get her. She knew he couldn’t treat her, given the AMA rules on seeing family and close friends (and the only reason he could do Korra’s surgery was that he was the only qualified surgeon during her life threatening emergency).

But she was still grateful for him getting her into a room so a nurse could get her started on fluids to try and remedy the dizziness while she had to wait for someone to stitch her up.

All in all, it wasn’t the WORST thing that could’ve happened, but it was still annoying. Especially when Asami realized she hadn’t brought her phone and couldn’t text Korra to let her know of the small incident.

Not that she needed to because about 30 minutes after she got into her room, Korra came bursting through the door, freaking out.

“Oh my god, my dad called me. Are you okay!?” She had asked and Asami had told her the crazy story. It was laughable to Asami, but it had taken Korra a little longer to find it funny out of sheer worry.

So yeah, it wasn’t the way today was supposed to go, but Asami got out of class early and got to spend the rest of what would be her school time with Korra. So, she wasn’t really complaining.

They spent the rest of their day picking up Asami’s things from school before heading over to her apartment to pack for the next two weeks, Zuko and all of his stuff included. It still felt surreal to Asami that she would actually get to spend all of this time with Korra with no obligations to school or work, and she thanked the spirits that Korra had also put her foot down when it came to music engagements.

It was blissful to her that she wasn’t the only one who was seemingly sacrificing even the smallest of things for their relationship, and that they really did meet each other half way. Part of the whole reason she took a year off from school was because of Mako and his stupid ‘you’re too busy’ bullshit. She cringes when she thinks about how she could’ve already been a vet if she had just dumped him instead of attaching her self-worth to some pompous asshole. Thanks, Hiroshi.

But with Korra things were different, always a surprise, and hardly ever compromising. They made decisions together and had gotten a lot better at communicating. And Asami knew that there was really no one else she’d rather share her life with than the musician. Even if the going got tough, she’d stick it out for Korra because her girlfriend would do the same. It was that unconditional love that they shared, and Asami wouldn’t trade it for the world.

* * *

“I don’t want to sit through hours of people unenthusiastically droning through names, and we have to do it twice today!” Korra whines as they pull into the parking lot of Ikki’s high school. “The actual ceremonies are sooo boring.”

“But it’s important, babe.” Asami glances over at Korra who groans and lays her head on the steering wheel. “And Ikki will be absolutely ecstatic that we made it.”

“Only because she has a crush on you.” Korra mumbles against the leather. She looks up and sees Asami with an eyebrow perched up. “WHAT? You know it’s true.”

“I’m just gonna keep my mouth shut.” Asami chuckles, reaching over and rubbing Korra’s back. “Come on, we have to go. We just have to get through two graduations in one day.”

“Ugh.” Korra huffs out, frowning as she and Asami exit the car. “The party better be worth it.”

“I’m sure it will. It is your mom and Kya planning it. I mean, do you even remember how extra they were when it was your birthday?” Asami laughs, grabbing a hold of Korra’s hand as they walk towards the auditorium.

“That’s because, in Kya’s words, now you’re OVER a quarter of a century old. And she thought it’d be funny to make old person jabs at me!”

“They were pretty funny.” Asami smiles at the memory.

“Whose side are you on, woman?” Korra feigns disbelief. “Traitor!”

“I’m older than you, so really, I may have just been applying all of those old people jokes to myself.” She wasn’t, of course.

The jokes were catered specifically to Korra, and honestly, it was kind of her fault since she told them to roast her, even if she was kidding. You don’t give someone that power and expect them not to use it.

“Uh huh, you’re just trying to stay on my soft side.” Korra sticks her tongue out.

“You caught me.” Asami playfully rolls her eyes.

The pair spot Korra’s parents and siblings, spending time to say hello to each and every person with a hug. Ikki was down on the floor, waving at the two, and Korra swore she saw her sister blow a kiss at her girlfriend, so she points at her eyes before snapping her fingers in her sister’s direction.

“We meet again, pretty lady.” Meelo smiles widely as he sits next to Asami, bouncing in his seat. He spots Asami’s stitches and wiggles his eyebrows. “And you got a battle wound, Meelo likey.”

“God, does everyone in my family have a crush on Asami?” Korra groans loudly.

“I mean,” Jinora shrugs. “She’s stunning.”

“Yeah, so dreamy,” Meelo muses.

“I am aware of that, but y’all are killing me.” Korra harrumphs, crossing her arms.

“Well, it’s not my fault you bring all the pretty girls home!” Meelo yells across at Korra.

“Yeah Korra. Stop bringing pretty girls home and then maybe everyone will stop crushing on them.” Jinora jokes.

“You make it sound like there’s been a lot!”

“Two is a lot!” Meelo giggles.

“No it’s not!” Korra says defensively.

“Guys?” Asami pokes her head out and looks between the three siblings, “I’m right here you know.”

Korra, Jinora, and Meelo all close their mouths and look at each other before staring at Asami with wide eyes.

“Sorry.” They say in unison and Asami just shakes her head chuckling.

“Finally.” Tenzin breathes out. “Quiet.”

“Can it, dad!” The trio says again, causing Pema to laugh at her husband.

Tenzin grumbles something unintelligible and crosses his arm, before looking past Korra and Jinora. “How is your forehead, Asami?”

“A lot better, thank you.” Asami smiles.

“Good, I’m glad to hear.” He nods his head before leaning back.

“I have a forehead.” Rohan just blatantly states, giggling.

“Lord, help me.” Tenzin mumbles. “It is TOO early for this.”

“Yeah, I second that.” Korra says sticking her tongue out at Meelo and narrowing her eyes.

“Korra, you’re not helping.” Tenzin groans.

“Whatever, dad.”

* * *

By the time they had made it back to Korra’s place 12 hours after their busy day had begun, they were ready to sleep. Asami never knew how exhausting being around a big family was. Especially when she had every other person at the party asking about the cut on her forehead. Then she had Meelo _and_ Ikki constantly flirting with her, much to Korra’s dismay. Asami had found it amusing, for a while, then it became a bit redundant and annoying, but she was flattered nonetheless.

Jinora had introduced everyone to her new boyfriend, Kai, who graduated alongside her. Asami then had to watch Tenzin AND Korra give him the third degree, and question his intentions and threaten him subtly. Which for some reason, Asami found that kind of hot.

Not that Korra wasn’t hot on any given day, but there was something about watching her be protective over her sister that made Asami think that someone had turned up the temperature in the room. Maybe it was the way her muscles flexed when she pointed at Kai with a stern look on her face, or maybe it was just the fact that she clearly loved her family with every fiber of her being. And while she may always be slightly jealous because she never had that with her own family, it also warms her heart to see that Korra was able to find a family that loves her after losing her parents.  
  
And she was getting extremely comfortable with the idea of being a part of Korra’s family. Hell, they already treated Asami like family and the vet tech knows that everyone in Korra’s family loves her as if she was. It all seemed crazy to Asami, to think that one person could have such a positive impact on her life, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.  
  
Even when Pema asked her about children _again_ , causing Korra to once again try and walk away from the conversation. The same little gag happened: Korra tries to leave, Asami pulls her back by the arm, never breaking eye contact with Pema and answering the questions. And while Asami knew the question was serious, she could definitely sense that Pema was doing her best to get under Korra’s skin a bit.  
  
“We need to toughen her up, sometimes.” She joked to which Korra just pouted and mumbled that she is _indeed_ tough.  
  
The question about kids wasn’t lost on Asami, though. She had actually thought about it ample amounts of times: her future with Korra. She’s given chase to the idea of having kids with Korra, still in the very distant future, but the thought has presented itself more than once before without Pema. She’s pictured herself living with the musician, waking up to her every morning, making them coffee and breakfast, you know, domestic shit. Which Asami usually wouldn’t ever really give a second thought about, but Korra was her person, her heart and her brain could at least agree on that. (Marriage has also crossed her mind, but once again, distant future).

Korra was the one that Asami actually thought of building a life with, with no second guessing at all. Sure, it’s been almost 6 months, but them having a friendship beforehand definitely attributed to Asami feeling the way she does. That, and Korra just was. She was the smile on Asami’s face, she was the butterflies in her stomach, the calm warmth in a thunderstorm. Korra was Korra, and as cliché as it was, she was Asami’s missing puzzle piece. Korra gave her happiness, a family who loved Asami as well, her complete and utter support; all of the things that Asami _never_ had in her life. And man, did she love it.  
  
“Are you going to sleep in that?” The question pulls Asami out of her thoughts, realizing that Korra was now leaning in the doorway after having taken Naga outside. “I mean, the last time you fell asleep in street clothes, you woke up angry.”  
  
“Hey, that was a fluke, okay? I was very tired and grumpy!” Asami jokingly defends. “But no, I am not, I was just thinking.”  
  
“Aboooouttt?” Korra draws out.  
  
“Just us. And how happy I am to be a part of your life.” Asami smiles and Korra grins widely, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her girlfriend. Asami contently lays her head on Korra’s shoulder and wraps her arms around the musician’s waist. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Asami.” Korra’s hand moves to Asami’s back and rubs comforting circles. “And I’m happy you’re in my life, too. Even if it means we get embarrassing questions from my parents sometimes.”  
  
“They’re worth it.” Asami lifts her head off of Korra’s shoulder, pale hand moved to glide across a tan cheek, eyes filled with love and adoration, and maybe something a little hungrier. She crashes their lips together, mouths parting and tongues dancing around each other, until air is needed and they break apart.  
  
Korra rests her forehead against Asami’s, only to instantly make a weird face.  
  
“What?” Asami asks, breathless.  
  
“Stitches feel funny against my skin.” Korra grins lopsidedly before placing a gentle kiss on the wound. “Also, what was _that?_ ”

“What was what?” Asami raises an eyebrow.  
  
“That like really intense make out session?”  
  
“I can’t make out with you intensely?” Asami pouts.  
  
“Oh no, you can. It just caught me off guard.” Korra flashes that damn megawatt smile and Asami swears she’s melting. “We just, you know, haven’t talked about if we were gonna—”  
  
“Well, maybe we should?”  
  
“Uh, yeah?” Korra asks, almost hopefully.  
  
“Yeah,” Asami grabs her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “I think I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know. But like I'm not a huge smut writer and yeah  
> maybe I will maybe I wont  
> sorry for leaving you all hanging right there...
> 
> Alsoooo  
> I REALLY DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING WITH THIS SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME  
> I AM TRYING DAMMIT  
> But my mind has been scattered recently, and I apologize for the wait and the not the greatest chapters, but AHHH
> 
> What song could Korra and Bolin possibly be writing!?  
> I'll tell you what:  
> [Retrograde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lu60bfVh6JE)\- Silverstein  
> Korra would do Shane's clean vocals and Bolin would do his screams (in this world)


	20. On Brave Mountains We Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens. that's all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so... just a note. I _didn't_ write the smut. I know, I know  
> Maybe one day

It wasn’t crazy, wild, earth shattering sex. It definitely wasn’t the best sex ever either, but that wasn’t the point. Instead, it was intimate, passionate, a little awkward at times, and a learning experience.

When they had finally gotten around to it, after dancing around it for about an hour or so, and then another 100 times of Korra asking if Asami was sure (because ‘consent is sexy’ she said), they took their time to learn each other’s bodies and body language, instead of just jumping in and going at it like rabbits.

There were things they both had to adjust to. Asami needing to adjust to the fact that while Korra may have the hardware she’s used to, the rest of her body was new territory, and she had no idea what to do with her hands at times. Does she touch the boobs or no? On top of that, Korra was gentle and patient unlike Asami’s previous partners who used to just fucked her quickly to get off. No, Korra took her time, allowed Asami to communicate her wants and needs, and listened to her if certain things made her uncomfortable.

Korra had to adjust to her missing limb, which may have caused them to bump foreheads in the middle of it all when what remained of her leg slipped out from under her because she didn’t have a foot to hold her steady. She also just had to get used to having sex again, in general, since she literally couldn’t for over a year. She had to make sure that A) she didn’t accidentally and embarrassingly finish prematurely and B) that she paced herself because her stamina was not where it once had been.

It worked out in the end, though, since both of them needed to pace themselves as they wandered into new territory.

So yeah, it wasn’t crazy or wild or earth shattering, but it was special, and that’s what mattered to them more.

“Is your forehead okay?” Korra stares at Asami who’s laying on her side, her fingertips grazing over tanned skin.  
  
“It is.” Asami smiles before leaning forward and kissing Korra. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.” Korra sighs contently. “That was, uh, quite the experience.”  
  
“Which part? The sex or you headbutting me?” Asami chuckles causing Korra to stick her tongue out.  
  
“I think it was the part where I headbutted you during sex.” Korra jokes before narrowing her eyes and looking over Asami’s shoulder at the sound of Naga scratching at the bedroom door, followed by Zuko meowing loudly. “Should we let them in?”  
  
Ever since the first time Naga and Zuko slept in bed with them, when they first came back from Korra’s tour, the animal duo had made a habit of making sure they were always attached to the couple while they slept. Some days, it was funny. Other days, it was cute. Right now? It was annoying. Naga’s whining echoes off of the hardwood floors and Korra knows by now that her dog was laying down with her mouth right next to the opening of the bottom of the door. A black paw flashes by, Zuko swiping under the door to get their attention.  
  
“Yeah, we probably should.” Asami groans loudly as she sits up and moves to the side of the bed. She lets her feet touch the ground while she looks around for something to wear. She turns back around to ask Korra if her clothes were on the other side of the bed, but is met with Korra staring wide eyed at her naked body. “Are you… okay?”  
  
“Yep.” Korra swallows the lump in her throat. “You’re just… wow.”  
  
“So articulate.” Asami playfully smirks before eyeing Korra up and down. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Uh—yeah—so—” Korra stutters out, and it makes Asami’s heart swell when she realizes that Korra still gets shy around her. “The fur kids?”  
  
“Oh, right, right.” Asami nods as she picks up a shirt and Korra’s gym shorts and throws them on, heading towards the door to let the animals in.  
  
Naga comes blazing into the room full speed and jumps on the bed, losing her balance a little as she tumbles into Korra. “Ow.”

Zuko takes his time, but eventually trots in and meows loudly at Asami who is trying to find clothes for Korra to wear since she was still very much naked and getting smothered by her dog.  
  
“What little guy?” Asami heads to the closet and grabs some sleepwear for Korra, Zuko right on her heels.

“MAO” he yells loudly as he stands up, placing his paws on Asami’s knee and starts sniffing the shorts she’s wearing. Which were Korra’s… And Zuko is weirdly in love with Korra.  
  
“Meow.” He rubs his face on the shorts, causing Asami to chuckle.  
  
“You’re a traitor, you know that?” Asami jokes as she picks the cat up and sets him down on the bed. Naga had finally simmered down and taken her place at the foot of the bed. Zuko curled into her side as the dog groomed his head. “He is the weirdest little thing ever.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“He kept rubbing his face on your shorts when I was in the closet.” Asami shakes her head, handing the clothes over to Korra who quickly gets dressed. “I swear he has some strange fixation with you.”

“Maybe I smell good?”  
  
Asami leans forward, playful smirk painted across her lips. She twitches her nose, and inhales, jokingly making a distorted face. “Mmm, nah. I don’t think it’s that.”  
  
“Rude!” Korra tosses a pillow at her causing Asami to shriek as it hits her face, which in turn stirs Naga and Zuko up as the animals get in between Korra and Asami excitedly. This goes on for awhile, the two of them laughing why being playfully attacked by their pets; and as Naga and Zuko finally settle down and take their post at the foot of the bed, and Asami snuggles into Korra’s side, the musician thinks of the little life they built together and knows that she couldn’t be prouder or happier with it.

* * *

**Mom**

I need a favor

Why do you always start off by  
saying that? 🤔

Idk. But can I at least ask?

Ask away

Can I commission you to paint  
something for Asami’s birthday?

Commission?

Ya I mean I’d pay you

With my own money  
  
I have money, you know

Korra, my paintings go for thousands  
  
And I am aware of that 👍🏼

I don’t care

I will pay you whatever it takes

And I’d do it for free if it’s for Asami 😉

I want to support you as an artist  
like any other person should

Nonsense don’t do it for free

Your time and skill are $$$ and  
you deserve it

Okay okay fine, half

You already don’t make me pay rent

Is that fair?

Stop texting while I’m typing! 😝

The house is paid off that’s why you  
don’t pay rent

Sorry. Yes, okay, if that’s as good  
as it’s gonna get then I’ll take it  
  
Well, I TRIED buying it off of dad  
so you could pay off your current  
house but NOOOOO

the current house is also paid off

Plus your grandpa made it very clear  
that he’d rather you spend your money  
on a home studio and following your  
dreams, and since it was technically his  
house before ours, we decided that he  
was right

That’s why dad won’t let me buy it  
with money?

Yep!  
  
You knew how ecstatic he was that  
you wanted to follow in his footsteps

So he helped pay off the new house  
so that you could have the old one for free

Damn I didn’t know that

Im gonna have to call him

Dad just always made it seem like  
I was irresponsible with money

You can be... 😑

What’s that supposed to mean!?

Korra, you randomly bought a $45,000  
car just because

It was fully loaded! AND PRETTY

Whatever loser 😝

Rude mom

Also you and emojis

i like them 😏

When is Asami’s birthday?

August 27

So she’s a Virgo

Is she as stubborn as your Aries ass?

Are you here to insult me or help me?  
  
But yeah kinda haha

Figures lol   
  
Well thanks for giving me more than  
2 months in advance  
  
What do you want it to be of?

Attachment: 1 image  
  
Kuvira took it at Skaket Beach and I  
figured since we met there and that  
was where I told her I loved her,  
you know it’d be cute

Sickingly sweet but okay you got it  
  
Also I’m really happy for you honey

Thanks mom

Of course. Love you.❤️🥰

I love you too. And thank you again  
  
It means the world to me

“Who are you furiously texting over there?” Asami asks as she enters the living room, watching as Korra stiffens and immediately locks her phone.

“My mom.” Korra turns her head around to look at Asami who is suspiciously raising an eyebrow at her. “I promise, it’s just my mom. I’m not hiding anything from you. Well, kind of. We were talking about an idea for a birthday present for you, so we ARE hiding that but nothing like detrimental to our relationship.”

“Okay,” Asami nods. “It was just a little weird watching you immediately turn off your phone when I came back.”

“No, no. That’s fair.” Korra agrees, breathing out loudly. “I just didn’t want you to see and ruin the surprise. I’m sorry if it made it seem like I was doing something I shouldn’t.”

Korra even unlocks her phone and lets Asami see her messaging center, which consisted of conversation threads with her mom and other people Asami knew. Not that Korra needed to show her because Asami trusted her, but the sentiment was nice. It definitely put some ease on Asami’s over-reactive brain, which initially told her that Korra was being weird about something.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry for acting suspicious of your behavior.” Asami admits. “I’m still trying to remind myself that you’re not like other people who were legitimately hiding things from me.”

“I understand, trust me.” Korra nods. “Anyways, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Mm, I don’t know,” Asami says as she leans over the back of the couch, arms draped over Korra’s shoulder. “I just got the call that I passed my board exam.”

“Really!?” Korra’s eyes go wide in happiness and surprise. She stands up from the couch and all but runs around the furniture to sweep Asami up in her arms. “Congratulations babe!!! I’m so proud of you!”

Asami sinks into the feeling of Korra’s excitement for her. She had never had people in her life tell her that they were proud of her, but there Korra was in all of her amazing selflessness. The musician finally sets her down on the ground.

“We have to celebrate!”

“Korra, I’m not a vet, yet.” Asami chuckles.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s a step closer!” Korra beams proudly. “Come on, whatever you want to do today, let’s do it!”

“Well,” Asami bites on her lower lip in thought, “there’s a few things I could think of.”

* * *

‘Hiking’ was not at the forefront of Korra’s mind when Asami told her there were a few things she could think of that they could do. _Not_ that she was thinking of anything in particular, but you know, she kind of was. Only kind of, though. Sue her.  
  
They had taken the ferry to a place called Air Temple Island, which had enough novice trails that weren’t too grueling that both Korra and Naga could do without injury or tiring out too quickly. There was a nice breeze out as well, gently blowing through Asami’s hair and Naga’s fur as Korra watches as she trails a few feet behind. Maybe it was so Korra could sinfully stare at Asami’s backside, or maybe it was because she was worn out from the last hour of their hike. Either way, she wasn’t complaining about the view.  
  
She had snapped a photo of her girlfriend and dog, making a mental note to post it later when they returned home.

_Home._ That was one of the things that had been crossing Korra’s mind lately. She knew being anywhere with Asami was home, but she also couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to actually _come home_ to Asami every day. And with Asami debating on whether or not to renew her lease or find a new place to live, that thought occurred more often than not.  
  
She knew that yeah, maybe it was too soon for them to live together, but Asami wouldn’t be moving out of her apartment until at least October, which was pretty close to their first year together and Korra would be leaving for tour shortly after. But Korra has pictured it a lot the last week, since she’s gotten to wake up to her girlfriend every day so far. She’s played it out in her mind, Asami coming home from work, them just lounging around _their_ house with _their_ pets, having food fights in their kitchen, decorating the walls with photos of their life together.  
  
And she had never dreamt of something this intensely before. Sure, Jade lived with her, but she had only moved in less than a year before their breakup, since Korra was on tour most of their relationship, so it never felt right. But everything with Asami felt right. Hell, Korra would give up her other leg if it was the only way she would’ve ever had the vet tech in her life. Luckily, she only had to give up one, but she’d give up the other in a heartbeat for Asami.  
  
In fact, she’s so caught up in her fantasy world that she doesn’t notice Asami turning around or the fact that she had stopped walking and was now standing in the middle of the trail.  
  
“You okay, babe?” Asami calls out to Korra.  
  
Korra shakes her head, being brought back into reality at the voice of her girlfriend. “Yeah! Sorry,” She jogs over to Asami and presses a soft kiss to a sun-kissed cheek. “I just got lost in my thoughts.”

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t falling apart back there.” Asami smiles genuinely, “Glad to see you’re in one piece.”  
  
“Well, if I took this off,” Korra points to her prosthetic with a goofy grin on her face, “Then I’d be in two pieces.”

“One piece, two pieces. I’d love you either way.”  
  
“I love you, t—” Korra stops when Asami gets jerked forward by Naga who was frantically running and trying to get to something she spotted down the trail. “NA…GA… shit.”  
  
Korra’s breath catches in her throat when she sees the source of Naga’s excitement.

Asami gets a grip on the leash when she, too, notices what got the Samusky all riled up: another dog that looked to be an Akita/Border Collie mix.  
  
“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Asami can hear Korra muttering while she looks around, panicked.  
  
“Korra, what is it?” She waves her hand in front of Korra's face.

“It’s Bandit.”

* * *

“Miss Porter?” A woman pokes her head out from behind a door and locks eyes with the guest sitting in the waiting room, nodding in response. “He will see you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REINTRODUCED ANGST BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT. FIGHT ME
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger!
> 
> Korra’s old car was a Boost Blue Civic Type R with red trim. Just look it up it’s pretty 😍


	21. It's Been A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra run into someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun :D

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Asami can hear Korra muttering while she looks around, panicked.

“Korra, what is it?” She waves her hand in front of Korra's face.

“It’s Bandit.” Korra replies through gritted teeth.

Asami’s brow furrows, “who’s Bandit?”

“My—well Jade’s dog now.” Korra narrows her eyes and tries to look for her ex down the trail.

Coming over the top of the hill, she spots a tuft of black hair and Asami sees it too because Korra hears her cursing under her breath.

Running into Mako and Jade was the last thing either of them wanted right now.

Their minds are put at ease, however, when Bolin’s panicked face comes into view as he runs down the trail towards them, calling after Bandit. And wait, why did Bolin have Jade’s dog?

“Korra! Asami!” He exclaims as he reaches them, successfully clipping the leash to Bandit’s harness. “I’m sorry for him. He jumped out before I could leash him.”

“Bolin...” Korra treads carefully. “Why do you have my—I mean the dog. Bandit, why do you have Bandit.”

“Because my brother and Jade so rudely dropped him off at my house with no warning or really an explanation.” Bolin shrugs. “Said something about unfinished business they needed to attend to.”

“Oh great. Lovely.” Korra’s voice is dripping with sarcasm. “Not suspicious at all.”

She frowns. Like she knew Jade sucked, but just dumping their dog on her boyfriend’s brother with no explanation? Even Korra knew Bandit deserved better than that, and it’s honestly kind of making her blood boil. She also wishes she had just told Jade she was keeping both dogs, but she was trying to be fair and not cause more fighting between them than had already occurred when she caught Jade cheating on her. That and Korra wasn’t cynical, but it was becoming more and more obvious that her ex was. She only hoped that whatever business Jade was ‘attending’ to, that it had nothing to do with her.

She’s so consumed by her thoughts again that she doesn’t notice Bolin and Asami trying to make small talk, awkward looks on both of their faces as they steal glances at Korra who is staring off in the distance.

“Is she okay?” Bolin says in a hushed voice.

“I doubt it.” Asami sighs sadly. She knows that look on Korra’s face and it’s worrying.

“Are you okay?”

“I—I just wish they’d leave us alone.” Asami replies bitterly. “Did I tell you that your brother showed up at my apartment unannounced last year, yelling at me about Korra?”

“No, I didn’t know that.” Bolin looks down at the ground. “I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what that felt like.”

“I just don’t want things like that to continue... for either of us. It really fucks a person up, you know?”

“I get that, and I’m honestly not sure what happened to him. He’s becoming someone even I don’t know.” Bolin admits. “He hardly even talks to me anyway, unless it’s to do shit like this. Dump things on me, put me in the middle of whatever bullshit he’s gotten himself into. But just know that you can count on me. I know it’s weird being friends with your ex’s brother, but I care about you and Korra.”

“I appreciate it, Bolin, and I’m sure Korra does to.” Asami nervously bites her lips and looks over at her girlfriend who had now sat down on the trail, her eyes never breaking away from whatever she was mindlessly staring at. “I should get her home.”

“I understand. But while I have Bandit, we should have a play date. It’s obvious he misses Naga.” Bolin smiles as he watches the dogs excitedly play with each other at their sides.

“That’d be nice.”

“Hell, I’m just tempted to let Korra have him back. Jade doesn’t deserve this cutie. No, she doesn’t.” He coos as he scratches Bandits ear.

“I’m sure that’ll cause more problems than it’s worth, but the sentiment is appreciated.” Asami chuckles lightly.

They say their goodbyes and Asami walks over to Korra, kneeling down and rubbing her back. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you home.”

Korra makes a grumbling noise while standing up, head down and arms crossed. “I just want this to end. I’m fucking over it.”

“I know, Korra. I am, too.” Asami sighs loudly as they walk down the trail back towards the ferry.  
  
“I’m sorry I ruined today.”   
  
“Today’s not over, yet. And you didn’t ruin anything. You’re allowed to be upset,” Asami squeezes Korra’s hand. “Especially when the exes that we dated over a year ago somehow can’t seem to give up on whatever weird vendetta they have against us.”  
  
“Right. They cheated on _us_ and yet we’re not allowed to be happy?” Korra says in disbelief. “I just want to know why they feel the need to try and come between us when _they_ decided to end things.”  
  
“First off, Korra, unless it’s Naga or Zuko trying to cuddle in the middle of the night, _nothing_ will come between us. And second, I don’t have the answer for that, but whatever it is that they’re trying to do, we’ll figure it out and get through it, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

It eats Korra alive for the better part of their commute home. Asami notices this, but does her best to keep a strong face and comfort her brooding girlfriend. At least they didn’t run into Jade or Mako, but it doesn’t make it better. If anything, for Korra, it made things worse and she’s becoming ever more suspicious of their exes’ intents and why they won’t let it go.

Her mood seems to lighten when they make it back to the house. It was their own world there, safe and tucked away, and it made Korra feel a little better. Especially when Zuko curls up in her lap as she sits at her desk while Asami retreats to the bathroom to shower. She sighs loudly, trying her best to not let it get to her further. At the moment, there was nothing they could do, and Korra knew she’d have to brace herself later if it turns out the unfinished business Bolin had mentioned had something to do with them.

So for now, she calms herself, steadying her breathing, and gently petting the purring ball of fluff in her lap. She logs in to her computer and opens FaceTime, eyes searching for the contact before finding it and clicking it to start a call.

The line rings before the connection tone sounds and Korra smiles as she sees her grandmother.

**_‘KORRA!’_ **

“Hey grandma!” Korra leans back in her chair. “How are you guys?”

**_‘Oh you know, the same. Old! Get it?’_** Katara jokes and Korra laughs at her play on words. **_‘What have you been up to?’_**

“I’ve actually started recording an album for a friend! But right now I’m on vacation.”

Katara makes a silly face. **_‘You mean a staycation? You’re at the house.’_**

“Well, yeah. I guess you’re right. Where’s grandpa?” Korra moves her head as if she’s looking around her grandparents house.

**_‘He’s downstairs making a lot of noise. Can you believe that at 80 he still drums!?’_ **

“He’s gonna drum until he dies and you know that.” Korra smiles widely.

**_‘Oh, I know it.’_** Her grandma offers a soft smile before walking towards the stairs. **_‘AANG, IT IS KORRA. GET UPSTAIRS! He should be up soon.’_**

“I miss you guys.”

**_‘We miss you, too, sweetheart. Are you going to ever come visit?’_ **

“Of course, my tour is taking me through Ontario, so I’ll be able to come see you guys. I don’t understand why you have to live so far.” Korra frowns. It had been a couple of years since they left for Canada, and Korra definitely missed spending time with them and showing her grandpa what new songs she had come up with.

**_‘Is that my rockstar?’_** Aang’s voice booms and he enters the frame of the camera, smiling widely. **_‘Korra!!!! Your new album is what the kids today call FIRE.’_**

“I guess it’s better than flamey-o hotman.” Korra laughs.

**_‘I’ll have you know Flamey-O Hotman was one of our best songs._** ’ Aang smirks. **_‘I heard something about a tour?’_**

“Mhmm.” Korra nods. “Early November to the first week of January.”

**_‘What day will you be in Toronto?’_ **

“Closer to the end. We’re going west, then north to Canada for the last leg.” Korra confirms.

**_‘Wonderful! I’m so excited to see you!’ Aang_** says before his brow furrows.

Korra sees it, too. Asami had exited the bathroom and was now staring at the computer looking like a deer caught in the headlights when she notices that Korra was video chatting. “Ah!” Korra hurries and covers the camera with her hand as Asami runs, embarrassed, to the closet.

**_‘No, I know that’s her girlfriend._** ’ Aang says to Katara who can be heard in the background telling him who Asami is. **_‘Yes, dear, you have shown me photos before.’_**

“I’m so sorry.” Korra finally says, removing her hand from the camera. “I should have told her I was calling you guys before she got out of the shower.”

**_‘No worries, love. She’s pretty.’_** Aang smiles proudly and Korra ducks her head, blushing. **_‘We better get to meet her one day.’_**

“You will.” Korra beams. “I promise.”

**_‘Are you guys being safe!?’_** Katara calls out from the kitchen. ** _‘I’m not ready to be a great grandma!’_**

“Oh my god.” Korra mutters, hand covering her face. “Yes, grandma.”

**_‘Just wondering!’_** She sing-songs.

Korra’s eyes glance over to the closet when she hears the door open, Asami poking her head out. Korra nods, motioning for her to come over, and the vet tech shyly walks over, tucking her hair behind her ear as she leans down to be in the frame.

“Guys, this is Asami.” Korra introduces. “Asami, this is Aang and Katara, my grandparents.”

“Hi!” She says as she waves awkwardly. “Sorry about earlier.”

**_‘Ah, don’t mention it.’_** Aang replies.

**_‘You guys are adorable!’_** Katara squeals from the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Asami smiles. “It was nice to meet both of you.”

**_‘You as well. Well, we will let you kids get going. Korra, text me that date you’ll be here!’_ **

“I will. Love you guys.”

**_‘We love you!’_ **

The call ends and Asami lets out a deep breath, face flushed red. “Well, that was embarrassing.”

“Could have been worse.” Korra teases before a grin appears on her face. “You could have been naked.”

“True, but I also didn’t want the first time I saw your grandparents to happen whilst I was in a towel!” Asami playfully slaps Korra on the arm.

“That’s fair.” Korra shrugs. The events from earlier were still bugging her and even though she was happy she got to talk to her grandparents, it didn’t stop it from bothering her.

“I can tell you’re still upset about what happened earlier.” Asami replies without missing a beat, but she knew her girlfriend and she knew that Korra had a hard time letting some things go sometimes. And the immediate mood change from happy and joking to blank was very apparent.

“I just want to know what she’s up to.” Korra looks away. “I have this sinking feeling that it has to do with us and that it’s not a good thing. I just don’t know why she’d still be trying to ruin things over a year later... especially when she was the one who left me.”

“What will help put your mind at ease about this for right now?” Asami asks sincerely. “Whatever it is, we’re gonna do that.”

Korra thinks about it. There is one thing, but even she knew she shouldn’t actually do it. It wasn’t something she ever did when she was dating Jade, and it wasn’t something she wanted to partake in right now, but...

“I can...” Korra trails off, shutting her eyes tightly, fingers pinching her forehead. “I still know her login for her phone. I can track her if I wanted to., but that’s like borderline stalker-ish and I’m not that kind of person.”

Asami places her hand on Korra’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “If you think it’ll help, then do it. Not that I condone tracking your exes, but just given the fact that she’s shown a pattern of this negative behavior towards us, I think it’s a little more than justifiable this time.”

Korra just nods, lifting her head and opening the Find My Phone app on her computer. She sighs loudly as she types in Jade’s email and password. It lets her in and starts loading, a little phone icon showing up on a map with a message saying ‘Active 5 minutes ago’.

Korra expands the map and looks at the cross streets. Her brow furrows when she realizes she doesn’t know those names, so instead she zooms out and sees the city and state that her phone was in.

“Newark, New Jersey?” Korra asks aloud. She looks over to Asami whose eyes have gone wide and her expression blank. “Do you know someone in Newark?”

“Yeah,” Asami’s face falls, her breathing heavy. “Yeah, I do.”

“Who?”

* * *

“Welcome, Miss Porter. Please, sit.” A voice tells her. “Now, I assume Raiko sent you to go over the terms of our deal?”

“No.” Jade shakes her head, sitting down. “It’s not about the deal.”

An eyebrow lifts and an annoyed tone speaks, “then what is this about?”

“It’s about your daughter, Asami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys >.<  
> I had to


	22. The Taste of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Welp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me

Asami’s world starts crumbling at her feet the second that it’s confirmed that Jade is, in fact, visiting her father. Korra had originally believed that maybe her ex wasn't actually seeing Asami's father, but it was only shot down the second Asami had given Korra the cross streets that Korra didn’t recognize.

_“My dad still lives in Newark.”_

_“No,” Korra shakes her head, not willing to believe that Jade would go to this extreme. “It has to be some kind of fluke. She couldn’t possibly—“_

_“Frelinghuysen Ave and Concord St... those are the crossroads she’s at, am I right?”_

_Korra looks back at the map, the tiny phone icon above a building on those cross streets. “Shit.”_ __

_“That’s where his office is.”_

It was enough for Asami to break down. The fear, anxiety, and trauma that she had worked so hard to deal with now started to course through her veins. She starts to get visibly shaken up, her body trembling, her breathing staggered. She’s on the ground on her knees, hands balled into fists as she starts pounding them into the ground. Sobs overtake her as memories of her past haunt her mind like a nightmare. She’s 15 again; small, vulnerable, terrified, broken and bruised. She looks at the scar on her arm, from when he broke her arm and she wants to rip her skin off.

Korra’s watching quietly, slowly approaching, not wanting to make a wrong move.

“She’s bringing my fucking dad into this!” Asami cries aloud, and Korra flinches at the loudness. She’s seen Asami upset, sad and withdrawn, but nothing like this.

Korra kneels down on the ground next to her, gently placing a hand on her back, but Asami jerks away at the touch like an animal that just got it’s foot stuck in a bear trap.

“Just don’t!” She snaps, wrapping her arms around her body and sobbing. “Please just leave me alone.”

Korra sighs in defeat, torn between wanting to be there to comfort Asami and respecting her boundaries. She stands up and clears her throat.

“I’ll just be... okay. Uh, I’ll be around if you need me.” Korra says hesitantly, walking towards the door and turning back around to see her girlfriend trembling in fear. “I lo—“ she pauses as she opens the door. “I love you.”

Korra exits the bedroom and closes the door, her back leaning against it as her body slides down to the ground. From inside, she can hear Asami scream and cry in anger and frustration, fear and agony, and her heart breaks. Then the rage starts to settle in.

She’s honestly baffled at why Jade would go to this extreme. Sure, she’s tried to drive a wedge between them but it was mostly by harmless comments. Bringing Asami’s abusive father into this was a whole other ballpark Korra’s not exactly sure how to handle. But she sure as hell knows where to start.

* * *

Bandit is beyond thrilled to be back in the house. He and Naga have spent the last hour running around the backyard, playing and barking. Bolin and Korra are watching from the glass door, an uncomfortable silence falling between them.

“I can’t believe Mako would go this far.” Bolin says sadly, lowering his head and letting out a sigh. “I’ll never forgive him for this.”

“I’m still trying to figure out why they felt the need to do this.” Korra crosses her arms. “I just can’t think of anything that would cause them to do something this drastic.”

“I don’t think I want to know. It’d only make me hate my brother more.” Bolin looks at Korra. “How is she?”

“I don’t know... she’s been in there for a few hours now.” Korra lets out a deep breath. “I feel so bad that I’m not there for her, but she shut down and it’s what she wanted, so I respect that.”

Bolin nods in understanding. Just then his phone rings and he groans loudly when he sees it’s Mako. “Fuck. I don’t want to deal with this right now.”

He declines the call, but Mako calls again. Bolin answers, putting his brother on speakerphone. “What the FUCK do you want, Mako?”

_‘Bro, what the hell? Why are you mad?’_ Mako sounds taken aback.

“How fucking dare you!”

_‘Bolin, what’s going on?’_

“You fucking know what. Bringing Asami’s dad into the picture? Fuck you, I lost all respect for you!” He yells.

_‘Bolin, I had no idea! I swear! It was her plan all along!’_

“Sure it was. Just like it was Jade’s plan for you to show up at Asami’s apartment and yell at her!”

_‘Please, hear me out!’_ Mako begs. _‘I didn’t know that’s why we went to Newark! She told me it was for a job interview! The second I found out I booked it! That’s why I’m calling. I need a ride home.’_

Bolin goes to hang up, but Korra stops him.

“Just hear him out.” She whispers.

_‘Korra? Is that you? Please, I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t know she was going to do this! I’m sorry for all the shitty things I put you guys through. And I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but please believe me when I say I had and want nothing to do with this anymore!’_

“Why did she do this? And why should I trust you?” Korra asks pointedly.

_‘You have no reason to trust me, and she didn’t say why she was doing it. Just that you did something bad to her, so she was getting even. Bolin, Korra... I’m begging you.’_

“He sounds guilty.” Bolin harrumphs.

“He sounds desperate,” Korra says softly, sighing loudly. “I don’t think he’d be reaching out if he didn’t need you.”

_‘Guys? I can hear you. Bolin, please, just come get me.’_

“Where is Jade right now?” Bolin questions.

_‘I—I don’t know. She left the hotel to go talk to Asami’s dad and when I looked up the company, and found out, I took a taxi to the airport and left. We drove out there, so it’d take her at least six hours for her to return.’_

“I think you should go get him.”

“Why!?” Bolin booms. “After everything he’s done to you and Asami, why should I?”

“Because I think he’s truly sorry.” Korra looks down. “Look, I’ll deal with Jade whenever she decides to show up...”

“Fine.” He finally says hesitantly. “I’ll come get you, but don’t expect me to not be mad at you.”

_‘Thank you so much! And I’m okay with that. I know I fucked up, and that’s something I’ll have to live with.’_

“Bye.” Bolin hangs up, angrily shoving his phone back in his pocket. “Are you sure you don’t need me here when she shows up? I mean, I can be pretty scary.”

“You’re a giant teddy bear, bolin.” Korra half heartedly chuckles. “I’ll be okay. Just go take care of Mako.”

“This is gonna be one fun car ride home.” Bolin hugs Korra. “I’ll call later to see how things are.”

“I appreciate it.” Korra smiles. “Thank you for everything.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

* * *

**Kuvira & Opal**

I just wanted to give a heads  
up, but Asami is in a really  
bad place right now...

_Opal_  
Oh no, what happened?

Uhm... Jade went to see her dad

I don’t know why, but just a FYI,  
bandit is at the house and I  
expect she’ll be showing up  
to try and get him back.

This has gone on way too long.  
I’m going to try and put an end to it

_Kuvira_  
Fuck man

Do you need us there?

Is Asami okay?

No, she’s not. She’s been holed  
up in the bedroom for hours now  
  
I’m worried, but she told me she  
wanted to be left alone and I  
respect her boundaries enough  
to do as she asks. I just feel bad  
that I can’t do anything else, but  
she doesn’t want me to right now

_Opal_  
Shit, I’m sorry Korra  
  
I’m glad Asami has you though.  
  
I know she appreciates it, she just  
probably needs some time, given  
everything her father put her through  
  
Don’t give up hope!  
  
_Kuvira  
_Yeah man and if you need us to come  
back to the house, we can.

I think it might be too overwhelming  
for her right now, but I appreciate it  
  
Thanks guys. I’ll let you know how  
it goes when Jade inevitably shows

Korra sighs as she sets her phone down on the end table next to the couch. She checks on Naga and Bandit, making sure they were okay before scooping up Zuko in her arms and heading back towards the bedroom. She opens the door and lets Zuko into the room, maybe as some way to offer comfort to Asami who was curled up in bed, facing the window.

“Hi, sorry for bothering you,” Korra apologizes as she sets Zuko down. “I just need to grab some things.”

Asami just mumbles something incoherent and Korra sighs loudly, heading over to her desk for some stuff before entering the closet to grab more comfy clothes. When she exits, Asami is sitting up, eyes narrowed towards her.

“What was Bolin doing here?” She asks blankly.

“Uh,” Korra draws out. “He was dropping Bandit off.”

“Oh.” Asami frowns and Korra is holding her breath. “That’s just going to cause more problems than we need right now. You know that, right?”

Korra chews on her lower lip. “I—it’s just the only way I could think of to confront Jade.”

“Did I ask you to do that?” Asami asks with a little bite. “I don’t need you making things worse.”

To say Korra is taken aback is an understatement. She’s full blown floored at Asami’s behavior.

“No, but—“

“This is already hard enough on me, Korra.” Asami deadpans. “So what, you’re just gonna get into it with her? For what?”

“Because she’s fucking with us, Asami!”

“You’re not the one with an abusive father that she probably outed me to!” Asami yells, and Korra shrinks. “You have no idea how this feels for me! How it feels to be terrified of what he might do! And then you go and steal her dog back!? What were you thinking?”

“You’re right, I don’t know what it feels like! But I know what it feels like to have your relationship tested because of someone else! And I took back what was rightfully mine! Bandit’s adoption paperwork, microchip, vet bills... they’re all in my fucking name!” Korra screams and she immediately regrets it when she sees the almost frightful look on Asami’s face at her raised tone. “Shit, Asami I—“

But Asami just shakes her head in disappointment, scoffing.

“I’m sorry. I just—fuck. I don’t know anymore.” Korra tries to reason, but she knows it’s no use right now. “Asami?”

“Go away, Korra." Asami's voice sounds hollow and broken, "Please, just...”

Korra sluggishly walks towards the door in defeat. She looks over her shoulder at Asami who is watching her intently, a feared and pained look painted across her face. “I’m really sorry. I’ll, uhm—“ she nods her head toward the hallway. “Yeah...”

She feels horrible, for yelling at Asami, for thinking it was a good idea to confront her ex. And it’s obvious that Asami is hurting and Korra’s just making a mess of things because like so many people have told her before, she tends to dive headfirst into things without a second thought. And they weren’t wrong.

She doesn’t hear Asami call out to her, so she knows she screwed up as soon as she closes the door. She sulks around the living room, Bandit and Naga watching her as she slowly paces, berating herself aloud.

“Fucking idiot.” She mutters as she angrily throws her phone and clothes she had grabbed from the closet onto the couch cushions before plopping down on the arm rest. She looks over at the dogs whose heads are tilted in confusion. “I fucked up, guys.”

She shakes her head in disbelief, staring at the ground. She knew that it was inevitable that she and Asami would disagree about certain things, their relationship couldn’t stay perfect forever, but she always expected it to be over silly things like where or what to eat, or what they should for the day. Nothing like the tense argument that they just had. And god, did that sting a lot. She also can’t believe that she just decided to face Jade head on, without even getting Asami’s input or thinking of how her actions would affect her girlfriend.

It made her feel shitty, like she couldn’t do anything to make the situation right. By this point, it was too late to take Bandit back to Bolin and forego the whole ‘confronting her ex’ plan. The damage of Korra’s actions was already done, apparent by the hurt and anger laced into Asami’s voice; something she never wanted to be the cause of.

And man, did that fucking hurt.

Korra gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen, opening the fridge and hearing the familiar clink of beer bottles rattling in the door. She eyes them with temptation, hand hesitantly reaching out, fingers grazing over the glass. She doesn’t pull it out of the fridge right away, letting her hand hover over the neck before fingers wrap tightly around it, and it’s yanked out of the door with a clank. The sound of carbonation and released air fills the kitchen as she pops the top off and lets her lips ghost over the bottle. The hoppy scent of the IPA tickles her nostrils.

She squeezes her eyes tightly shut, a whistle sounding from the bottle when she lets a sigh fall from her mouth. She tries to reason with herself as to why she shouldn’t break sobriety, but all her mind replays is Asami’s face when Korra yelled at her, and it overtakes all of her sense of accomplishment.

“Sorry, mom. Sorry, god.”

And with one last drawn-out breath, she tilts the bottle back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know  
> I'm the worst, but look...
> 
> Actually, I don't know why i'm justifying it lol
> 
> Do i know how many chapters this story will be? No  
> Do i know where I want this story to end? Also no.
> 
> Will they work shit out? Idk man find out next time, I haven't even started writing the next chapter!


	23. I Don't Want To Watch While The World We Built is Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, my mind is kind of all over the place right now  
> so i hope this chapter is okay and even makes sense
> 
> and that it has semblance of being realistic
> 
> also it's long because of the fact that my mind is all over the place and I just never stopped writing and then it was like oops, i just wrote 4.5k words.

Asami feels like shit. If it wasn’t because of the fact that she was extremely fearful of what Jade may have told her father, it was because she lashed out at Korra when she really was only trying to help. Even though she knew Korra definitely did not think about the fact that maybe she should have asked Asami before taking Bandit back in an attempt to confront Jade, she knew the musician’s heart was in the right place. And with the dejected way Korra had walked out of the room with a handful of clothes hanging from her arm, Asami couldn’t help but feel guilty for letting her fear and anxiety get the best of her.

After she cooled down, she wanted to go talk to Korra; apologize for making things tense between them, and really sit down and have a conversation about her trauma and why she pushed Korra away, but she had heard the guest bedroom door close and figured that Korra had taken up refuge in there for the night. Probably to give her space, like she had asked for, but knowing that they were in the same household and not sleeping in the same bed made Asami’s heart shatter.

So, she tries to push the events from the day to the back of her mind and try to sleep.

* * *

The next morning feels like hell. She hadn’t slept well, most of the night she spent tossing and turning, and maybe hoping Korra would’ve slipped into bed in the middle of the night, but she never did. In fact, the house was still eerily quiet, so Asami gets up and makes her way to the guest room.

One can imagine her surprise when she opens the door to find that Korra hadn’t actually spent the night in the room, only instead putting the dogs in the room along with her armful of clothes on the bed.

Asami tries not to worry as she heads down the hall to the living room thinking maybe she fell asleep on the couch, but Korra was still nowhere to be found. Instead, the disheveled state of the living room worries Asami even more so than before. Beer bottles littered the coffee table while one of the lamps on the end table was knocked over. And she knew Kuvira was staying with Opal so that she and Korra could have the house to themselves which means that Korra had broken sobriety.

“Fuck.” She breathes out as she makes her way around the main level of the house, looking for any indicator of where Korra might be. The kitchen holds no signs, and Asami is so caught up with feeling guilty that she may have driven Korra to break sobriety that she misses a small note left on the coffee table next to the empty bottles.

She makes her way into the basement, heart racing as she walks into the empty space. She turns to the left and heads towards a room that was unfinished and used mainly for exercise equipment. She opens the door, the cold air bouncing off the concrete walls. She flips the switch for the light and is even more panicked when she notices a few more empty bottles smashed on the ground with a few droplets of carmine colored blood starting to dry on the concrete. How had she not heard any of this during her almost sleepless night?

“Shit!” She runs upstairs and into the bedroom, grabbing her phone and dialing Korra’s number, but it goes straight to voicemail.

“Come on, pick up.” Asami says aloud as she tries Korra’s number again, but to no avail. Tears fall down her face as she screams, throwing her phone at the couch. “FUCK!”

As she wipes away her tears and tries to even out her breathing, she spots the note. She picks it up carefully, trembling as she unfolds the paper that was addressed to her, the chicken scratch of Korra’s drunk handwriting filling up the page.

_Asami,_

_Uhm well... I’m sorry._  
_About a lot of things really, but mainly for making things worse for you. I jumped into the conclusion of confronting Jade without asking you if it was the right thing to do and I feel horrible for it._

_I screwed up, I really did. And as you read this I’m probably still at the hospital. I called Kuvira to come get me when I realized I may have really fucked up my hand. Concrete walls aren’t necessarily forgiving when you punch them so... I mean, the wall did nothing to me and I hit it so I kind of deserve this._

_I’m sorry you had to see this side of me, the angry, uncontrollable side. I’m sorry for yelling at you and probably scaring you into thinking I’d do something unforgivable. I have to remind myself that we both have our demons and that it was unfair of me to lash out at you for being upset with me over something I can completely understand you being upset about._

_I hope we can talk this out when I’m sober, if you want to. If not, I mean, I get it. I handled everything in a very wrong way and I can get it if you want to distance yourself._

_I just want you to know that I’m sorry, and that I love you. And that I hope we can talk things out, even if the outcome is one i wouldn’t like._

_See you later,_  
_Korra_

Asami is crying again, tears absorbing into the paper as they drop from her eyes. She knows that she got upset with Korra, but she never thought that their argument would lead to such heartache. And Asami knows that Korra wasn’t fully to blame. Asami got angry with Korra in the first place, for genuinely just trying to help and Asami who had since shut down just went and pushed her out.

She runs to the table near the front door to grab her keys out of a bowl when she looks down and sees a bunch of papers on it. She picks them up and notices it’s all of Bandit’s paperwork with Korra’s name on it and a sticky note that read:

  * _**Asks about Bandit - paperwork**_
  * _**Try to keep your cool, respond appropriately  
**__**But like, fuck her, she’s rude and it’s not ok**_
  * _**KEEP THE STORM DOOR LOCKED AND CLOSED**_



It must have been notes Korra wrote herself in case Jade had showed up that night, but given that Asami didn’t hear a giant fight, she figures that Jade probably wasn’t back just yet.

She grabs her keys and starts heading toward the garage so she can go to the hospital when she hears banging on the storm door, followed by angry screaming.

“KORRA, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?”

Well, shit. Speak of the devil.

Asami stops dead in her tracks, head quipping around to face the front door. She curses under her breath when she realizes that who she can only assume is Jade at the front door doesn’t stop banging on it or yelling.

She slowly treks towards the door, pulling her phone out and setting it to start voice recording before unlocking the deadbolt and swinging it open.

Asami’s taken aback by the sight of Korra’s ex in front of her. She’d never actually met Jade, only having seen photos of her. She was tall, almost Asami’s height with bright red hair. Her green eyes are narrowed and her eyebrows pointed downward, looking like they could cut through class.

Jade is equally surprised to see Asami, and her facial expressions grow sharp and somehow angrier. “Where’s Korra?”

But Asami doesn’t answer, and she doesn’t have to because Jade looks behind the vet tech’s shoulders and sees the state of the living room.

“Oh, let me guess,” she chuckles, “she got wasted, punched something, and hurt herself.”

“She—“

“Glad to see some things never fucking change.” Jade interrupts. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to have my dog back.”

Dog. Right, that was the plan. Asami glances downward at the paperwork Korra had left and the note with the three rules. 

_**Asks about Bandit - Paperwork.**_ “I’m pretty sure that in all legal sense, Bandit is actually Korra’s dog.”

“That’s fucking bullshit!” Jade yells, fist slamming into the glass.

 _ **Try to keep your cool. Respond appropriately.**_ “It’s just, we have legally binding documents with both Korra and Bandit’s names, but I can’t seem to find yours on them.”

“Oh, so we’re playing this game? Fine, I’ll just call the cops.” Jade growls, fog from her breath glossing over the glass on the storm door. _**KEEP THE STORM DOOR LOCKED.**_

“Maybe I should be the one calling the cops on you.” Asami deadpans. “I mean, I’m sure that figuring out where my dad works and going there just to cause me torment is some form of harassment. I’m sure the chief of Police who I’m very close with would see it that way.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No,” Asami shakes her head. “I’m not. But tell me this. Why? Why would you do this to me?”

“Fuck, are you dense? This wasn’t to get back at you, this was to get back at Korra!” Jade scoffs.

“Well, you brought MY dad into this, so you in turn brought me into it. What did Korra do to you that made you think either of us deserve this?”

“IT WAS HER FUCKING INTERVIEW, OKAY?” Jade yells. “You have no fucking idea, living in your cute little comfortable anonymity. Well, I didn’t have that and Korra fucking outed me as a cheater in that stupid fucking interview! Do you know how fucking humiliating that is!?”

“SO YOU THINK IT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO OUT ME TO MY FATHER?” Asami is enraged, huffs of air exhaled through flared nostrils. “YOU DO NOT GET TO DECIDE WHEN TO BRING UP SOMEONE’S FUCKING TRAUMA. YOU DON’T GET TO DECIDE TO OUT PEOPLE WHO AREN’T READY!”

“THEN FUCKING TELL THAT TO KORRA. SHE FUCKING STARTED IT!”

“It’s not her fault that YOU fucked up and that fans could put two and two together. It’s not HER fault that YOU cheated on her! IF YOU WANTED THINGS TO GO ANOTHER WAY, THEN GO BEAT UP THE FUCKING SHARK THAT ATTACKED HER.”

“Is that what you heard? That’s the full story?” Jade scoffs. “Because if I recall, dating a verbally abusive alcoholic isn’t the fucking shark’s fault, now is it!?”

“Fuck this.” Asami mutters as she unlocks the storm door and gets in Jade’s face. “I’m going to say it once, trying to drive a wedge between us because of your past with Korra is one thing. Bringing my abusive father into this is a whole other fucked up thing. So, I’m only going to tell you one time to get the fuck out of here and leave us alone."

Jade’s not intimated by Asami looming over her, instead she welcomes up. “What are you going to do? Hit me?”

“I bet you wish I would, but I’m better than that.” Asami sneers.

“Well, I’m not.” And before Asami knows it, Jade’s body is slamming against her, her back slamming against the storm door causing it to rattle.

Asami is quick to go into defense mode and pushes Jade off of her and holding her fists up. She doesn’t want to fight her, but it looks like she’s giving her no option as Jade comes at her again. She swiftly ducks and moves behind her.

“FUCK YOU!” Jade yells as she tries to land a punch on Asami, but the taller girl once again dodges the punch and Jade stumbles down the stairs. “You’re dead fucking meat, Sato.”

But every swing she tries to take, Asami has the upper hand. Those years of self-defense classes she took after she left Newark were coming in handy. Jade tackles her down to the grass in the front yard and tries again to punch Asami, but the vet tech lifts her elbow to block it and accidentally hits Jade in the nose, which causes the redhead to head butt Asami.

“Come on, break it the fuck up!” Kuvira yells as she slams the car door shut and runs up to the two girls tangled up in the front yard. he pulls Jade off of Asami, while Korra moves between them, holding an arm out to stop Asami.

Jade’s nose is bleeding, and so is the wound on Asami’s head, blood trickling down from the stitches she was supposed to have removed in a few days.

“Let me go, Kuvira!” Jade yells, struggling to wriggle out of the bassist’s grip, but Kuvira was a powerhouse of a woman and it took little effort to keep a grip on the taller red head.

“What the fuck, you two?” Kuvira looks between Asami and Jade. “You’re going to get the cops called on us.”

And just like clockwork, two patrol cars show up, and Lin gets out of one, a scowl on her face as she sees the four women in the front yard with two of them bleeding.

“Dear god.” She mutters as she slams the door shut. Two other officers get out and they all walk up the driveway. “We got a call about a disturbance and fight. Care to explain yourselves?”

“She’s trespassing,” Kuvira grunts as Jade still tries to fight her grip.

“KORRA STOLE MY DOG!” Jade exclaims, eyes wide.

“He’s actually technically Korra’s dog.” Asami shrugs, yanking her arm away from Korra’s hand that was holding onto her wrist as poor attempt to keep her at bay. “And you fucking showed up trying to kick in the fucking door. Not to mention that you assaulted me.”

“You got in my face!” Jade snaps back. “I felt intimidated!”

“And this is private property! I have the right to defend it and myself when I’m occupying it!” Asami yells.

Lin shakes her head and tells Kuvira to let Jade go. “Miss Porter, I think you need to leave.”

“I want my dog back!”

Lin rolls her eyes and then turns to look for Korra, who had wandered off and was now standing at the front door.

“Awww maaan!” Korra whines, still high off the pain meds they had given her at the hospital as she examines the storm door. The glass had spiderwebs cracks in it. She crosses her arms and pouts. “Now I’m gonna have to fix the door.”

She forcibly kicks it shut with her foot, the cracks splintering and the lower half of glass shattering on the ground, causing her to startle backwards. “Shiiiit.”

“God help me.” Lin mutters as she instructs the other two officers to keep an eye on everyone while she walks up the stairs to where Korra is standing. “Did you steal Jade’s dog?”

“He’s my dog.” Korra says blankly. “I have, uh, paperwork?”

“May I have it?”

“Mhm.” Korra nods as she carefully steps over the broken glass. She grabs the paperwork off the end table and hands it to Lin.

Lin’s eyes graze over the documents, looking for any indicator of Jade’s name, but there isn’t any.

“Look, I was trying to be, uh, nice when we broke up in allowing her to take Bandit, but there’s no signed agreement or transfer of...” Korra trails off.

“Ownership?”

“Yeah, that.” She replies groggily. “If it’s a big deal, I mean I can give him back.”

“Well, you’re are technically his rightful owner, that’s your decision.”

“I don’t know,” she shrugs, playing with the cast on her hand. “I’m not in the right state of mind to make a decision like this right now.”

“Understandable. Thanks, Korra. You and Asami should probably get inside.” Lin offers a small smile. “I’ll take care of her and then come talk to you.”

Korra nods in agreement before heading down the stairs with Lin. The Chief of Police walks towards Jade while Korra stands next to Asami. The musician offers her hand, but Asami harrumphs and storms off into the house.

Korra sighs loudly, shaking her head at Jade before turning around to head in the house as well.

“Kuvira, please go inside.” Lin states sternly, watching as Kuvira nods and walks off. Lin turns her attention back to Jade. “You’re going to have to leave.”

“Officer, I just want my dog back.” Jade whines.

“Well, unfortunately Korra is the rightful owner to the dog, Bandit. She is willing to make a decision at a later date about whether or not he will be returned to you, but until then, I advise you stay away from this house.” Lin replies, crossing her arms. “So, you can get in your car and leave, or I will have to remove you. This is private property. And you’re lucky Miss Sato hasn’t tried to press charges against you, yet.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Jade scoffs in disbelief. “This is stupid.”

“Please leave so I don’t have to escort you.” Lin replies.

Jade sighs in defeat and heads towards her car, Lin instructing the two officers to stay outside and make sure she actually leaves.

Lin heads inside the house and is met with Korra standing in the living room, a slam of a door coming from down the hall. Korra had a look of disbelief on her face as Lin approaches her.

“I need you all to fill out incident reports.” Lin states, handing a piece of paper to Korra.

“Kuvira and I showed up right before you did.” Korra says blankly. “I don’t know what exactly happened.”

“Well, where did Asami go?” Lin rolls her eyes.

Korra points to the hallway. “Last door on the right.”

“Is everything okay?” Lin asks sincerely as she looks around the living room at all the bottles scattered on the table. “Off the record, you’re still my partner’s niece and I do care.”

“No idea.” Korra shakes her head, shrugging her shoulders. “I’ll let you know later.”

Lin nods and pats Korra on the shoulder before turning and heading down the hall. She knocks softly on the bedroom door.

“Go away!” Asami yells.

“Asami, it’s Lin.” Lin calls out. She hears shuffling and the door opens, Asami standing in the doorway with tear stained cheeks. “I need you to fill this out.”

Lin hands the incident report over to Asami. The vet tech looks over it before sighing. “Look, the whole thing was recorded on my phone.”

“Oh,” Lin’s eyes go wide before she pulls out a card out of her pocket. “Can you send over a copy to the email here?”

“Sure.” Asami said. “Do I still need to fill this out?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Also I need to know if you’re wanting to press charges against Miss Porter.”

Asami shakes her head. “I don’t know.”

“That’s fine. I’ll let you fill that out and decide. I’ll just be out there.” Lin nods towards the front of the house.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll fill it out right now.” Asami turns and heads towards Korra’s desk, pulling out a pen and filling out the paperwork. After a few minutes she hands it over to Lin. “If I press charges, will she leave us alone?”

“Depends on the courts and how much time they’d decide to give her if any, but you can always get a restraining order.”

Asami sighs loudly. “As much as I want her to get what she deserves, I’m not going to press charges. I just want this to be done with.”

“That’s fair.” Lin replies. “Is there anything else?”

“No. I’ll send the recording over in a little.”

“Look, I don’t know what all has gone down before this incident occurred, but I’m here to talk. Not as the Chief of Police but just a friend.” Lin offers and Asami just nods, her lips pressed together. “Also, try to keep that one in check.” She motions towards the living room. “The last thing I need is to tell Kya something awful happened to her.”

“I’ll do my best.” Asami shrugs.

“You guys are strong. You’ll get through this.” Lin smiles. “I know you will.”

“Thanks, Lin. For everything. I appreciate it.”

* * *

Asami takes the next couple of hours to try and come to terms with everything that happened in the last 24 hours. How everything could’ve seemed so perfect and happy, and now things were tense and messed up. She knows she needs to go apologize to Korra for overreacting and lashing out at her, but the musician had texted her saying she was going to bed since she obviously hasn’t slept since the prior day.

She could tell Korra was irritated and really upset. That much was apparent when they first entered the house and got into it again. Korra had broken her hand and Asami knows part of her getting mad at Korra was because she wasn’t thinking properly due to the pain medication. And she felt awful. She was trying her hardest not to push the good out for the bad, but with the prospect of her father maybe knowing about them looming over her, she was finding it hard.

She tried not to detach herself from it, instead trying to find a way to embrace it. She had never had a genuine, caring, and healthy relationship, and she knew a part of her shutting down and trying to push Korra away was because the violence that taught her that she didn’t deserve happiness came crawling back and implanted in her brain.

And now, with their relationship tense and with Korra walking on eggshells around her, she knew she royally screwed up. And she needed to make it right.

She exits Korra’s bedroom and heads across the hall to the guest bedroom, cautiously pushing the door open and is met with the sight of Korra wrapped up tightly in the sheets, looking like a lost and scared child as she slept. Her heart breaks at the sight. She sits down on the opposite side of the bed, reaching her hand out and placing it gently on Korra’s shoulder.  
  
The musician doesn’t budge, just grumbles something into the pillow before scooting as close to the other edge of the bed that she could, away from Asami’s reach. Asami lets out a crestfallen sigh, her eyes pointed at the ground.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Asami says softly, keeping her body turned away from Korra. She’s not even sure if the brunette is even awake enough to hear her, but if she doesn’t say something now, it’ll gnaw at her for the rest of the day. “I’m sorry that I overreacted and ended up pushing you away when all you were trying to do is help.”  
  
“You mmm mmm-e-mmm.” Korra’s voice is muffled by the pillow.  
  
Asami falls silent, glancing over her shoulder to see Korra in the process of waking up and turning, eyes sunken in from the lack of sleep, face in a scowl.  
  
“You weren’t overreacting.” She says again, this time audible. “You experienced a trauma in your past and when the idea of that trauma comes to the forefront of everything you worked so hard to build, you shut down. That’s not overreacting, to me at least.”  
  
“Yeah, but I—I got mad at you, and I pushed you until I couldn’t anymore and look where we are right now!” Asami exclaims a little louder than she thought. “I just—”  
  
“Asami, stop.” Korra states. “I thought it would be a good idea to bring Bandit here to make it so Jade would come confront me. I brought that negativity into the house and our relationship. She hurt you, I think way more than she ever hurt me, by doing what she did. But I couldn’t just stand by idly and let her get away with it. And I’m sorry that I didn’t run it by you first.”  
  
“Your heart was in the right place, Korra. And I took it the wrong way. I don’t want one bad fight to ruin us, though.” Asami says sincerely. “I think we just both spiraled out of control at the same time and neither of us knew how to deal with it. I want things to be okay between us, and I don’t know how to make it right and it’s scaring me.”  
  
“Did I scare you? Like… when I yelled at you?” Korra asks cautiously.  
  
“Yeah…” Asami presses her lips together.  
  
Korra sighs loudly. “Maybe we should take a step back then…”

“Wait, what?” Asami is surprised. Was Korra breaking up with her?  
  
“I told myself I’d be better, that I wouldn’t—” Korra chews on her lower lip, “That I wouldn’t be the monster I once was. And it’s obvious that I’m not fully there yet, and I can’t—I’d hate myself if I just kept losing control and hurting you. So maybe…”  
  
“Is that what you want?” Asami’s voice is small and tears as starting to pool in her eyes.  
  
“Of course it’s _not_ what I _want_ , but I’m not going to be the reason you never get over your trauma of being abused by the people that you love.” Korra takes a deep breath in. “I don’t want to start becoming the person that I hate because I’m too stupid to think before I make decisions that negatively affect you. For god’s sake, I broke my fucking hand because I got drunk and angry. And I put you through that and you shouldn’t have to deal with that.”  
  
“Korra—” Asami gulps loudly, trying not to choke on her tears. “I love you, all of you. The good, the bad, the ugly. I want to be there for you, to support you. I respect your decision to _end_ things if you feel the need to, but just know that I’m still going to be right here. We made the decision together to grow as we go, to change and become better people together as well as separately. So, if this is what you think is best, I won’t stand in your way, but I’m not leaving you.”  
  
“Really? Do you… Do you think we can come back from all of this damage?” Korra asks, hopefully.  
  
“I’d like to believe that we will. I’d like to believe that we’re both strong. Life’s not a walk in the park, it’s hard and it’s rough, but I don’t want to live this life with anyone but you.” Asami reaches her hand across the bed and grabs Korra’s non-casted one. “Look, we both put each other through some pretty unspeakable things in the last 24 hours, and so if this is what you think is best, I will take a step back. But I want you to make whatever decision you think is right for you, and not just for me.”  
  
“Okay.” Korra nods.  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I made my decision.” _Well, that was fast._

“And what is your decision?” Asami holds her breath, trying to prepare herself for the inevitable crack in her heart that she assumes she’s going to feel when Korra breaks up with her.  
  
“Okay, so hear me out. I think we need to go to therapy... together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then... Couple's therapy it is!  
> See? I'm not all that bad. They didn't break up at least? eeeeh? (I made a noise here and felt like typing it. Fight me?)
> 
> With that being said. Updates will take a little longer since I’m a little scatter brained right now during this dumb holiday season.


	24. I’m Chained To The Past and I’m Sinking Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR (fxck 2020)  
> here's a new chapter to ring in ya new year (though we still in a pandemic and i doubt it'll get better)
> 
> i wrote this, read it, hated it.  
> re-wrote this, read it, hated it.  
> re-re-wrote this, read it, and by this point I told myself Qel (Kel*) just fucking post it. 
> 
> Not my proudest moment, but ahh, whatever.
> 
>  *** angry story/rant about my name below (you can skip this if you want)** 😂  
> So my parents decided to try and be hip, and literally spelled my name Qellin (pronounced Kellin) like that one couple who named their kid Kviiilyn (kaitlyn but with Roman numerals). All they really did was make my life a living hell in school full of mispronunciation from teachers and I’m still salty about it.

As much as Korra and Asami wanted the last few days of Asami’s break to be the nice and relaxing staycation they both needed, things were unfortunately still a little tense between them. Korra had been adamant on Asami staying at the house for the remainder of her break, but also suggested that it may be best if they slept in separate rooms. You know, to the avoid awkward makeup sex that would ultimately just put a bandaid on their relationship and lure them into some sense that all was okay. Well, at least that’s what Korra had told Asami.

Another major reason for the tension was that they couldn’t decide on a therapist to see for their future conjoined sessions. Korra, as much as she loved Suyin, didn’t think she was the right choice since Suyin knows Asami well from her friendship with Opal, whereas Asami didn’t think that Korra’s therapist was the right choice since Korra was already an established patient with them.

By the time Asami got thrown back into school, they still hadn’t made a decision.

There were, however, a couple of things that they could agree on, one of them being both of them filing restraining orders against Jade. The other was that Asami should probably move out of her apartment since Jade knew where she lived because of Mako (who profusely apologized for giving up that sensitive information), and both were fearful that information was divulged to Asami’s father. The discussion of whether or not it was a good idea for Asami to move into Korra’s house (with her own room, of course) had come up, but they settled on an apartment with a short lease as to not further confuse their situation until they could figure out their next steps.

Things felt weird, Asami could definitely admit that. After spending the last 6 months in complete bliss with Korra, this sudden offset in their relationship felt odd more than anything. Of course it still stung, how could it not? But Asami was still baffled at how quickly things had gone south between them, though she wasn’t giving up hope.

If she wasn’t spending her time at school, she was trying to keep herself busy with studying. Korra had been thrown back into working on The Fire Ferrets’ album and since she was producing and writing for it, a lot of her time was eaten up. They still saw each other, albeit less than Asami would like, but Korra was either holed up in her studio or going to AA meetings trying to find one she felt like would help her the best. 

**Korra**

(08:42)

How about this one?

**Link: Izumi Ito - |Find Your Fire**  
**Couple's Therapy|**

I’ll look into them on break.

Okay cool

Also is there anything else you  
want us to move into storage?

I mean a lot of your stuff is going  
in there but I know that this  
apartment is temporary

No I think we’re all good

Thanks again for doing that  
for me

You know paying for me to leave  
and finding me a new place to live

Don’t forget moving all your stuff  
for you

Well Kuvira and Bo are moving most  
of it because of my hand but you know  
I’m there for moral support 😂

(13:12)

Oh yes how could I forget? Lol

Best moral support ever

Also, they look good.  
I’m fine with seeing them.

So do you want me to schedule?

Looks like tomorrow at 7:30 or  
Saturday at noon

Every other time clashes with your  
school schedule and I’ll just make it  
work whatever you choose

Uhm. Let’s do tomorrow

Okay, scheduled :)

Perfect. Also, are we still on  
for tonight?

Yeah of course

I just gotta master their single  
then I’m free

It was the deal I made with bolin  
to get him to do the lifting.

Are you sure?

I don’t want to get in the way  
if you’re busy

Yeah no it’s okay

Just finishing touches that won’t  
take long

I promise. I am still good for tonight

Okay just making sure

I know things have been a little  
hectic for us

Don’t want to overstep

You’re not overstepping.

Things have been rough, I’ll admit,  
but we’re working towards a common  
goal you know? Even if it’s taking longer  
than we’d like. I want this to work, but  
we both gotta work on our problems  
and it won’t happen overnight

No I know. Just makes me kinda  
sad that everything changed so  
drastically in one day. But I’m  
glad we’re trying to work it out

Me too.

Really, I want to fight for us and this  
relationship. It’ll just take time and I  
think we both need to remember that.  
I don’t want us to rush back into bliss  
and not address the problems that  
caused this shift in us in the first place.  
I love you so much and I want to do this  
the right way from now on. Be better  
you know?

I do too

And I understand that, the whole  
not rushing back into things and  
pretending everything is fine.  
Doesn’t mean it sucks any less  
though. Also I love you, too.

We’ll figure it out, okay?

Okay.

* * *

“Okay; I think that’s everything.” Kuvira brushes her hands together as Bolin closes the truck door. “I, for one, am exhausted.”

“Same here.” Bolin agrees.

“Eh, I didn’t do much.” Korra shrugs. “But thank you guys for doing this. Seriously, it means a lot.”

“We should’ve made Mako help since he’s kind of the reason Asami had to move in the first place.” Bolin chimes in. “Why didn’t she just move in with you, again?”

Korra sighs, shoving her non-broken hand in her pocket. “I just—want to make sure we can work it out. Like I know we’re going to go to therapy, but there could be a small possibility it opens up a door to the end, and I guess I’m just preparing myself in case we decide it’s best to call it quits. Obviously, I don’t want it to come to that, but you just never know when you’re vulnerable and everything’s out in the open.”

“That’s...” Bolin bites his lower lip. “That’s fair. If there’s anything you need from me, I’m here for you.”

“I need your ear. I’m mastering your single today and it can be released soon. So, you’re stuck with me until later.” Korra smiles, turning her attention to Kuvira who looked like she wanted to say something.

“Hey man, this is the best decision right now. You know that and I’m sure Asami knows it, too.” She places a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “And like Bo, I’m here for you, too. I mean, we’re practically family.”

“Thanks Kuv.”

“But I swear to god, if you leave SPIRITS for The Fire Ferrets, I’ll kick your butt.” Kuvira chuckles.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Think of The Fire Ferrets as my temporary job.” Korra smiles widely.

“It better be.”

“Hey! I _like_ having Korra in my band right now!” Bolin exclaims. “I ask for a collab on one song, and she helps me write an entire album.”

“That’s because that’s her _real_ job, Bolin.” Kuvira shakes her head. “I mean she does have a degree in music/sound engineering and production.”

“I know, but still.” Bolin sticks his tongue out.Korra looks between her two friends bickering and smiles widely. She really was extremely thankful for the two of them. Bolin had been nothing but supportive and caring towards both Korra and Asami, and Kuvira was pretty much her sister and would do anything for Korra. She’s glad to have them while things between her and Asami are still a bit unknown. It made her feel like her choices hadn’t fully cost her everything.

And for now, Korra would take that.

* * *

By the time their night was over, things hadn’t gotten less awkward between them. Korra had come back to Asami’s new apartment, after mastering Bolin’s song and getting it ready for its release, to help her unpack the necessities that she’d need in the next few days while she was in school and would be far too busy to take care of.

However, unpacking came with bickering, mainly Asami telling Korra to stop trying to lift heavy things. _“Your hand is broken, don’t over do it.”_

_“I’m more than capable of lifting boxes, Asami.”_

It was an unknown feeling for both of them, constantly being on edge and being snippy with each other, and it left both of them individually wondering if going to therapy the following day would actually help them.

Korra knows she shouldn’t be so quick to think that, though. Couples fight, it’s a part of life, but she couldn’t help the thought from creeping back into her mind every time she had responded to Asami’s bite with just as much bite of her own. Maybe it was a defense mechanism from years of dealing with Jade’s subtle jabs or maybe it was looming feeling that things were at their end.

It didn’t help that Asami was also behaving differently, but Korra chalked it up to the stress of school and the fear that her father would show up. Really, she should be more sensitive, she knew that but her brain was on a different wavelength.

“I should probably head home.” Korra draws out as she stands up from the couch, awkwardly holding her arm.

“Oh.” Asami’s face falls. “You’re not staying? I thought—never mind.”

“No, tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I just figured since it’s so late that you were staying...” Asami shrugs her shoulders. “I thought we were moving past the whole not sleeping next to each other thing.”

“I want to but—“

“Korra, if this about the whole ‘not wanting to be tempted to have make up sex’ thing then I think we’re fine. We went five months without even having sex.”

“Okay, but for three of those five months we couldn’t even have sex.” Korra replies. “And we did spend like every other day for a whole week having sex. Can you blame me for not wanting to make a mistake, here? I just—ahh, see? I’m being a dick about it... Look, this isn’t easy for me either. I didn’t just make this decision because I wanted to, I obviously don’t want there to be this tension. I just think it’s the best idea until we can figure our issues out.”

It wasn’t the answer Asami wanted to hear, Korra knows this, but she also knows herself well enough to stand by her convictions. Especially when the little things would start to irritate her as she dealt with withdrawals since relapsing the previous week. Which she knows isn’t an excuse to come off as a complete ass towards Asami, but addiction can do that to a person.

“Okay.” Asami sighs, defeated. “I guess I’ll just see you tomorrow.”

Korra ducks her head, feeling guilty. “Yeah. I guess so. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

She knew it wasn’t fine.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

“I’m so sorry for everything.”

Knees fall to grass covered ground as a hand reaches out to the tombstone.

“I never thought I would become the way I did.” A sigh. “I know you wouldn’t be proud of me right now.”

“I don’t deserve forgiveness, I’m well aware of that. What I did—who I become when I drink.... it’s unforgivable…”

“I spiraled so far out of control. I let myself get lost in the alcohol because I felt like I had lost everything after… you know. I drowned myself in anger and self-pity, just to feel sorry for myself when I didn’t stop to think of how it would affect others.” Lips quiver softly as the revelation comes to light.

“Nothing will excuse the behavior I have exhibited in the past; the _things_ I did.”

Tears pool behind closed eyelids, chest heaving as sobs overtake a small, hollow voice.

“Asami has always... deserved better.”

The chilled marble of the tombstone cools the forehead resting against it. “

“I’m not proud of who I am, of the mess that I made. I’m afraid that the damage I caused is more than enough to last a lifetime.”

A fist slams against the ground. “I cannot explain why I did the things that I did, only that I hate myself for it. For becoming someone unrecognizable to Asami. I regret that every day. I’m so afraid to face her, to have her look at me and only see a stranger who caused her so much pain and trauma.”

“Sometimes, I wish it was me in the ground, Yasuko, instead of you. You were always the better parent. You understood our daughter, loved her and cared for her no matter what. I didn’t understand anything, and I feared that I ruined her because of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know where this is going. So like. Sorry? Updates will be random and sporadic, weirdly timed, and probably have a lot of my complaining about not liking where I'm going with it.
> 
> to be fair, I usually abandon stories after awhile (see my prev FF.net account where I abandoned my most popular story after 20 something chapters for over five years). so the fact that im still going is kinda amazing to me
> 
> But thanks for sticking with me, it means alot.
> 
> Also, was on the fence about Hiroshi but like also I’ve always kinda thought that there were some parallels between him and Korra since they’re both alcoholics and not the best people when they drink so 🤷🏻


	25. Please Don't Hate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad(ish) news, guys...   
> Read below

*sighs* okay.   
I am **not** quitting this story I promise. But I have decided that I am taking a hiatus from this current one (and you're probably like Qel, you got one story what do you mean?) _**WELL, LET ME TELL YOU IN THE MOST INCONVENIENT WAY POSSIBLE.**_

Tax-time is the absolute _worst_ time for my work schedule as I am busier than fucking ever until tax season is over   
  
My sponge of a brain decided to absorb a new story idea and well, it won't fucking leave  
Because I apparently hate myself

With that being said, I can only focus on one story at a time, and my brain decided that it wants to focus on a new short (yes, actually short) story to bide my time while I work through the busiest months of my life.

WHY DID I BECOME AN ACCOUNTANT GOD DAMMIT?

Anywhooooo,

This is me telling you that I am taking a hiatus from this story _**but**_ I will be posting a short story and unfortunately, I'm not sure when that will be but I'm trying here.

  
I will return to this story hopefully by April, maybe sooner if I can swing it. I hope you guys don't give up on this or me, and I'm sorry so much for having to do this. The content that I will be providing will be significantly less than what I've given you so far with this work, but I hope it will suffice. You guys have honestly kept me inspired as a writer when I thought I'd given up on it long ago, and your support means the fucking world to me. 

  
Thanks for understanding, and let's hope 2021 isn't a fucking shit show,  
 **\- Qellin**


End file.
